Don t leave me alone BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!
by Angelove12
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si una chica llega al Host club solo para devolverle unos cuadernos a Haruhi y despues de unos minutos se convierte en la mascota del club?, ¿Qué pasa si le roba el corazón a nuestros gemelos?, ¿Qué pasa si a ella le roban el corazón uno de ellos pero no se da cuenta de lo que le sucede? Pasen y lean esta serie de comedia y romance sobre nuestro club favorito.HikaXKaoXOc
1. Chapter 1

Ok!, este cuento se va a situar en el manga despues de la confesión de Haruhi... Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi 2do año de prepa, Tamaki y Kyoya 3ro de prepa, Morí y Honey en Universidad…se basara un poco en el manga…quitando el cap. de que Haruhi se va a Estados unidos…Hikaru tendrá el cabello negro y Haruhi y Tamaki serán pareja (aunque no quiera -_-)…pero es un HikaXOcXKao.

Lalalala una vez chalalachalala- narración

-bla bla- diálogos

-"_bla bla"- _pensamientos

**-"3 sala de música"-**lugares, letreros y flashbacks

(N.A)- notas de autor

_Mi mí- murmuros de la narradora_

_(Oo)- acciones de la narradora_

¡Comencemos!

* * *

**_Don´t leave me alone…. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Capitulo 1: Bienvenida al Host club_**

_La academia privada Ouran se define por: uno, familias prestigiosas, dos, riquezas. Una de las cosas que tienen los ricos es tiempo, el host club es un club secreto que consiste en apuestos chicos con tiempo libre que ofrecen hospitalidad y compañía a aquellas adorables jovencitas que también dedican su tiempo a beneficiarse de ellos_.

* * *

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Tamaki vio a su madre y Haruhi se le declarara a este, de hecho ya estábamos a mediados de Abril, si, todo "volvió" a la normalidad, claro…Tamaki y Haruhi se volvieron pareja, pero, como Haruhi aun tenía que pagar su deuda, no dijeron nada sobre su verdadero genero, solo por eso, todas las clientas pensaban que eran la pareja homo más romántica y tierna del mundo. Kyoya, bueno seguía siendo…el rey de las sombras, frio y calculador, pero a la vez feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, Morí y Honey- senpai… aunque estuvieran en la universidad, había veces en las que visitaban al host club haciendo que todas sus clientas se emocionaran mucho y bueno los gemelos…seguían con su incestuosa actuación, pero aunque a Hikaru le dolía ver a Haruhi con Tamaki (N.A- no solo a él le duele T_T), estaba feliz de que ellos dos estaban alegres con su relación…aun con los "traumas y depresiones" del francés, pero había veces en las que Kaoru tenía que animarlo haciendo algunas bromas al "rey" del host club, haciendo que ese dolor de su corazón fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, pero… ¿alguien más entrara a su mundo y al corazón de nuestros gemelos?...nuestra nueva protagonista está a punto de entrar a esta historia.

-**3 Sala de Música-**

Observando el letrero de este cuarto había una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos cafés obscuros, de estatura mediana, con un vestido amarillo que era el uniforme de la escuela y el cual ella sinceramente odiaba.

-Dijeron que se supone que aquí la encontraría…pero, ¿por qué en una sala de música que ya nadie ocupa?- se pregunto la morena, mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y la abría salía un extraño viento con rosas y de este aparecían 7 chicos apuestos.

-Bienvenida- dijeron los muchachos, mientras la chica se sonrojaba al observarlos y se ocultaba tras la puerta.

-Vamos nos seas tímida- dijeron los gemelos al unisón mostrándole unas rosas, mientras la chica solo se sonrojaba más y más y se escondía más y más.

- Ustedes…cuantas veces les eh dicho que no deben de asustar a nuestras clientas…vamos princesa entra- dijo el rubio, mientras trataba de acariciar la mejilla de la joven.

- Es-estoy buscando a Haruhi Fujioka.- dijo la castaña con timidez.

-OOhhh está buscando a mi querida Haruhi…la más linda de todas- dijo Tamaki con extrema alegría.

-Tamaki-senpai, cálmese- dijo la apenas nombrada, mientras veía a la chica- OOhhh, Ceci, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Haruhi a la chica.

-¿Ceci?...Haruhi… ¿ya la conocías?- preguntaron los cinco chicos, excepto Kyoya, con curiosidad.

- Hikaru, Kaoru…es nuestra nueva compañera, se unió a la clase esta mañana, ¿no se acuerdan?- les dijo la castaña vestida de chico.

-No- dijeron al unisón mientras se encogían los hombros.

-Eres Cecilia Izumi… ¿no es cierto?- pregunto el chico de anteojos, mientras veía a la chica.

- Si, es un placer.- dijo la jovencita nerviosa.

-Así que eres nueva, y lo primero que querías conocer era el host club, ¿no es así?- le miro alegre Tamaki mientras ofrecía una rosa- nosotros sabemos complacer a nuestras clientas.

-¡Hentai!- grito la chica mientras lo señalaba.

-¿¡He-he-hentai!?- se alarmo el francés.

Tamaki quedo petrificado, por otra parte los gemelos se empezaron a reír mientras llevaron sus manos al estomago y unas lagrimas empezaban a salir.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Tono…nadie te lo había dicho tan directamente, ni siquiera Haruhi!

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto la muchacha confundida.

-No, el siempre es así… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el "rey de las sombras" mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Si…esto, Haruhi gracias por prestarme tus cuadernos, para copiarlos y no atrasarme con las materias.- le dijo entregándole varios cuadernos a la castaña.

- De nada- le dijo Haruhi mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno eso es todo…hasta luego- dijo Ceci, haciendo una reverencia y dando vuelta para dirigirse, pero antes de irse algo la sujeto del brazo, volteo a ver que era y se encontró con el joven loli-shota.

-Ceci-chan… ¿no te quieres quedar un rato más y comer un poco de pastel?- le pregunto el pequeño rubio mientras hacia su carita más tierna y abrazando a su conejo.

-Yo… ¡Si quiero…eres tan lindo!- grito mientras abrazaba a Honey-senpai, casi estrangulándolo.

**-"Debilidad por las cosas tiernas"-**

-Así que solo viniste a devolverle los cuadernos a Haruhi- dijo Kyoya.

-Si…una pregunta- dijo la chica mientras comía un pedazo de pastel y todos se le quedaban viendo-¿Por qué Haruhi es la única mujer en este club?

-Jajaja, muy graciosa- dijo Hikaru- ¿de dónde sacas que Haruhi es mujer?

-Uno…Tamaki-senpai la llamo linda y dos…Haruhi se te cayo tu credencial- dijo la morena quien le entregaba la credencial a la castaña.

-…Que distraídos- murmuro el gemelo menor.

-Gracias… ¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto Haruhi.

-Cuando venia hacia acá la encontré tirada en el suelo- dijo sonriendo- Pero…sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué tienes que vestirte como un chico?

-Señorita Izumi, por algunas razones Haruhi tiene que vestirse como hombre y participar en las actividades de Host club- respondió el vice-presidente.

**-"Deuda de 8 millones"-**

-Por eso le pedimos que guarde el secreto.

-Entiendo…si eso es todo…-dijo nerviosa tratando de irse.

-¡Alto!- grito un rubio, haciendo que Ceci se detuviera- Ya que sabes lo de Haruhi no podemos arriesgarnos a que digas el secreto.

-No…les prometo que no diré nada.

-Tamaki-senpai, ¿qué está pensando hacer?- dijo la castaña temiendo lo peor para la pobre chica.

-A partir de ahora serás parte del Host club, pero no como host, sino que serás…nuestra mascota.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeé!?- gritaron las dos únicas chicas de esa sala.

- Creo que es una buena idea- dijo el vicepresidente mientras las chicas se quedaban petrificadas.

-Sera divertido, ¿verdad Takashi?- dijo el pequeño loli-shota.

-Si.

- Tendremos un nuevo juguete- dijeron alegres los gemelos.

- Esta decidido, a partir de hoy eres la mascota del host club- dijo el francés mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello negro.

-¡Tamaki-senpai estas llevando muy lejos esto!- grito la novia del francés.

-¡Pero Haruhi así tendrás una amiga en el Host club y ya no te juntaras tanto con estos gemelos pervertidos!- grito Tamaki todo histérico a su novia.

-¿Cómo que pervertidos?, el único pervertido eres tu- respondieron los gemelos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- refunfuño el "tipo principesco"

-Ceci...lo siento, tratare de hablar con ellos para que…- decía Haruhi, hasta que fue interrumpida por un ruido.

-Ja jajaja- reía Ceci, mientras que todos se le quedaban viendo extrañados-lo siento jajaja…no te preocupes por eso Haruhi, creo que será divertido entrar al Host club, después de todo hay que vivir todo tipo de experiencia- dicho esto les dedico una sonrisa a todo el host, pero al hacerlo cuando la vieron los gemelos les dio un escalofrió por la espalda…haciendo que luego se sonrojaran.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…te ayudare a acostumbrarte a ellos- dijo Haruhi.

-¡Si!- Sonrieron las dos chicas tiernamente, para que luego tres de los integrantes se sonrojaran a más no poder. Tal vez una nueva amistad nacería entre los integrantes y a algunos nazca el romance en esta historia, pero… eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer Fic... espero que les guste... si no... ni modos voy a seguir subiendo los capitulos muajajaja. bye bye.


	2. ¡El Host club está lleno de idiotas!

**_Capitulo 2: ¡El host club está lleno de idiotas!_**

-"¡Rayos…mi primer día como integrante del Host club y se me hace tarde!"- pensaba una chica que iba corriendo hasta no más poder, paro de hacer tal acción cuando llego a la extraña sala de música que, solo el día de ayer pensaba que estaba vacía, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió.

-Bienvenida- encontrándose con varios chicos apuestos vestidos de caballeros de la era medieval.

-Oh, solo eres Ceci- dijo Hikaru.

-Llegas tarde-le dijo el gemelo menor.

-Lo siento…fui a la biblioteca y de regreso me perdí…-murmuro Ceci totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Kawaiiii!- gritaron los gemelos, mientras la abrazaban, haciendo que se sonrojara mas la chica.

-Bueno ve a cambiarte…que ya van a llegar las clientas- dijo Kyoya.

-¿Cambiarme?

**-"El Host club abre sus puertas"-**

-Tamaki-senpai…Haruhi, ¿no se pondrá celoso si nos ve juntos?

-Princesa…Haruhi no es del tipo celoso…además, el no compartir mi amor contigo seria un castigo para mi corazón.

-Tamaki-Senpai.

-…

-¡Lo sentimos por llegar tarde!

-¡Honey-senpai, Morí-senpai, no se preocupen!

-¿Cómo les va en la universidad?

-¡Bien!... ¡pero saben, los extrañamos mucho!, verdad Takashi.

-Si

-¡Kawaiiii!

-…

-¿Entonces ya tienen sus propios cuartos?

-Si, así es…aunque hay veces en las que me siento solo sin ti Hikaru.

- ¿Pero que dices?, hay veces en las vas a mi cuarto y te metes a mi cama Kaoru

-Hikaru…

-¡Que hermoso es el amor entre hermanos!

-…

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo de entrar al Host club?- pregunto Haruhi.

-No…es solo que me sorprende, que saquen tanto dinero para las cosas del club "si de por si son ricos" y que este club sea muy popular.

- El dinero no es problema, hacemos subastas de artículos de los Hosts que se venden bien entre las clientas- respondió el vice-presidente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

**-"El poder del rey de las sombras"-**

-"Este tipo puede llevar el club sin caer en la bancarrota"- pensaron las dos chicas mientras veían al joven de lentes.

-¡Y este club es muy popular, ya que nuestra obligación es hacer felices a todas las jovencitas, no solo de esta escuela…- mientras Tamaki seguía dando su discurso y revoloteando por todo el lugar, Haruhi lo miraba con pena, mientras que Ceci pensaba…

-"Este tipo de personas tienen un nombre… ¿Cuál era…problemático?...no…a ya sé"

-Es por eso que…

-Detestable- Al oir eso Tamaki se quedo petrificado y se fue a su "habitual sitio de depresión"

-Ahhh…lo siento Tamaki-senpai- se disculpo la morena a ver el estado de depresión del rubio.

-¡Haruhi!- gritaron dos chicas, quienes la estaban esperando en una mesa.

- A si… ¡voy enseguida!- grito – luego seguimos hablando Ceci- le dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a sus clientas.

- Si no te preocupes- se despedía la morena mientras veía a su… ni siquiera sabía si llamarla amiga, de hecho no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia sus compañeros del club…-"¿Les puedo decir amigos tan siquiera?"- pensaba la joven.

-¡Ceciiiii-chan!- Grito el loli-shota mientras se aferraba del brazo de la chica para luego dar vueltas.

-¿Qué pasa Honey-senpai?- le dijo la chica toda mareada

-¿No quieres comer pastel con nosotros?-pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-¿No habrá ningún problema?

-No veo por qué no…solo no ensucies el vestido y todo estará bien- respondió en demonio de sangre fría, ya que a la chica la obligaron ponerse un vestido de color negro con rosa, manga larga hasta los codos, largo hasta los tobillos dejando ver sus zapatillas de solo rosa.

-"Este tipo…es frio por donde tú lo veas", si, no sé preocupe…tendré mucho cuidado.

- ¡Vamos, vamos Ceci!- dijo Honey mientras jalaba a la chica hacia donde los sillones donde estaban sentados los dos universitarios y tres chicas.

-¡Ya regrese!- grito el loli-shota- chicas…ella es Ceci, ayer se unió al club, trátenla bien, ¿Si?- pidió el pequeño universitario.

-¡Si Honey-senpai!..Mucho gusto- respondieron las chicas sonrientes.

-¡Ah!...mucho gusto, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes- les dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Que linda!... ¡good, good, very good!- grito un alocado francés y abrazaba a la chica hasta el punto de asfixiarla- ¡De ahora en adelante será mi hija!-seguía gritando y abrazando histéricamente Tamaki a la pobre chica.

-¡Suelte Tamaki-senpai!... ¡Morí-senpai sálveme!- grito Ceci en busca de ayuda, del compañero del loli-shota, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco a la morena de los brazos del rubio hasta el punto de cargarla.

-Mo-Morí-senpai no tenías que ir tan lejos- dijo el francés.

-Ceci-chan, ¿te está gustando la escuela?

-¿Todos son buenos contigo?- le preguntaron las chicas una vez que Tamaki se tranquilizara, Honey y Ceci comían pastel y platicaban con los clientes de este.

-Si, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, pensé que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a esta escuela, pero me va bien.

-¿Cómo que no te ibas a acostumbrar?

-Si tú también eres rica- dijeron los gemelos, mientras todos se reunían alrededor de los sillones.

**-"Al parecer todos quieren oir la explicación"-**

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tantos lujos, hasta hace dos años.- explico la chica.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno…a mis padres no les gustaba vivir con tantos lujos, preferían trabajar como personas "normales"- les decía la morena.

-¿Qué paso para que vinieras a esta escuela?- pregunto unas clientas.

-Mis padres…murieron en un accidente automovilístico, en estos momentos estoy bajo el cuidado de mis tíos, quieren que mi educación sea muy buena- explicaba la joven con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Lo sentimos no debimos preguntar!- dijeron los gemelos.

-¡Que triste!- dijo Honey, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La chica pudo notar las miradas tristes de los demás.

-¡Ahhh, pero estoy bien…en realidad siempre me digo a mi misma…no importa lo que pase hay que esforzarse al máximo para salir adelante y siempre sonreír, no pasa nada enserio, además mis tíos me cuidan como si fueran mis padres…¡es una segunda familia!.

-¡No este asunto no es para ocultar tu tristeza…no importa dónde ni cuándo siempre puedes llorar en el hombro de papá!- grito un rubio alocado.

-Sé que soy nueva y todo, pero… ¿dijo papá?

-Creo que tono volvió al trauma familiar- dijo Hikaru mirando con pena al rubio.

-¡Hikaru sabes que siempre seremos una familia!- grito indignado el francés.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…creí que dejarías de llamarte a ti mismo papá.

-¡Jamás!... ¡más ahora que Ceci ya es parte de esta familia!- gritaba y revoloteaba Tamaki, mientras la nombrada lo miraba confundida.

-Ceci-chan…esperamos que te diviertas tanto en la escuela como en host club- le sonrieron varias clientas mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Sabes…aunque estos chicos sean idiotas, son buenos amigos- le dijo Haruhi.

-Creo que tienes razón- le respondió Ceci.

-Aunque aún siguen siendo idiotas- dijeron los dos únicos cuerdos del club.

-Jejeje- rio nerviosa para luego observar a todos platicando con sus clientas o entre ellos.

Tal vez a una tercera familia llena de grandiosos amigos y también encontrara a alguien quien le robe el corazón.

-Oye Ceci- se escucho la vos de dos personas casi similares si no fuera por el color del cabellos- ¡Ven a nuestra casa el sábado!- ordenaron los gemelos.

-¿Eh?


	3. Los hermanos Hitachiin

**_Capitulo 3: Los hermanos Hitachiin._**

-¿Cómo deje que me convencieran a esto?- se preguntaba una chica quien estaba parada en la entrada de una gran mansión- Ya lo recuerdo- dijo suspirando.

**-Flashback-**

-¡Ven a nuestra casa el sabado!- ordenaron los gemelos.

-¿Eh?...n-no lo sé chicos.

-Vamos te vas a divertir- dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

-Miren me encantaría…pero, por el momento hay algunas cosas de matemáticas que no entiendo y prefiero estudiarlas antes de que lleguen los exámenes- les dijo sonriendo.

- Pues…Hikaru es bueno en matemáticas (N.A- Es cierto), el te puede ayudar- respondió Kaoru.

-¡No para nada, sería un problema!- negó la chica nerviosa.

-Claro que no sería un problema, en realidad seria un placer ayudarte-le dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica y se acercaba a su cara, haciendo que sonrojara hasta parecerse un jitomate.

-Es-está bien- respondió la pobre chica nerviosa y tratando de evitar la mirada gatuna del chico.

-¡Bien, entonces nos vemos el sabado a la 1!- dijeron alegres los gemelos mientras dejaban a la pobre chica sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-¿Por qué tuve que recordar ese momento?- se pregunto la chica sonrojada, al poco rato de que recuperara su color original, toco el timbre para luego suspirar.

-¡Bienvenida!- la recibieron dos chicas que eran las sirvientas de la casa- ¡Pase por favor!

-Si, gracias…esto vine a ver a Hikaru y a Kaoru- les dijo apenada.

-Lo sabemos…los jóvenes Hitachiin bajaran en cualquier momento, por favor espere en la sala- le informaron, mientras la llevaban a la sala.

-Si…muchas gracias.

-Si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos.

-Si.

Al cabo de que después de un par de minutos la chica se quedo sola en la gran sala esperando a los gemelos, veía todo el lugar, hasta que en la mesa algo llamo su atención-"¿Qué es este libro?"- se pregunto, para tomar el libro de color azul- Oh es un álbum- se dijo luego de divisar varias fotos de los gemelos- "Vaya Hikaru tenía el cabello naranja… debo de admitir que se ve bien de cabello naranja, pero se ve igual de guapo con el cabello negro"- se sonrojo con tal pensamiento- "¿En qué estoy pensado?"-. Seguía viendo las fotos hasta que miro una en donde ellos dos estaban jugando en la nieve- ¡Que lindos!

-¡Gracias!- dijeron dos voces conocidas para la chica, haciendo que se volteara con un gran sonrojo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están ahí parados?

-Unos cinco minutos-dijo Kaoru.

-Y, ¿por qué no dijeron nada?

-Por que te veías tan linda- le dijo Hikaru mientras le picaba una mejilla a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado… ¿Hikaru me vas a explicar si o no?- le impuso la chica sonrojada.

-Está bien, está bien…vamos- le dijo tomando la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara otra vez, mientras la llevaba a su habitación y Kaoru los seguía.

Luego de pasar por varios pasillos, llegaron al cuarto de peli-negro y al entrar Ceci se quedo sorprendida por ver tan grande cuarto.

-¡Que grande es tu cuarto!- le dijo la chica viendo de derecha a izquierda.

-No es para tanto, a mi parecer es muy pequeño.

-"Malditos ricos bastardos"- pensó la chica.

-Pero tu cuarto ha de ser del mismo tamaño- dijo el menor de los hermanos.

-Bueno…es un poco más pequeño, pero aun así no me acostumbro-murmuro la chica.

-¡Bien vamos a estudiar!-dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru…tu...

-Digamos que no se me dan las matemáticas.

-Ya veo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de estudio, quejas por parte de los "alumnos" y regaños del "maestro", al fin comprendieron (o por lo menos un poco) de los temas que se les dificultaban.

-Aaaa estoy exhausto-dijo Kaoru recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Yo también…Hikaru no sé cómo te pueden gustar las matemáticas.- le dijo curiosa la única chica en la habitación.

-Las matemáticas no son tan difíciles, solo es cuestión de entenderles- respondió Hikaru.

-Ese es el problema, por más que lo intento jamás logro entenderles- se quejo la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Entonces me encargare de ser tu tutor personal- le dijo Hikaru con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a la cara de la chica, la cual se puso roja por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día.

-¡No gracias!- grito la chica mientras se alejaba y le daba la espalda al chico.

-Oigan, como que ya hace hambre, ¿qué les parece si vamos por té y pasteles?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo sonriendo el mayor de los hermanos, mientras que la chica trataba de que su olor original de piel regresara.

-Me voy adelantando para ir de una vez pidiendo todo y que nos lo preparen- anuncio el Hitachiin menor mientras salía de cuarto.

-Oye Ceci, vámonos- llamo Hikaru a la chica, pero no le hizo caso, la seguía llamando pero sin resultado alguno, le iba a gritar a ver si con eso servía, pero luego una idea se le ocurrió mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

-"¿Qué me ocurre?, jamás me había pasado algo así, nunca me había sonrojado tanto y no en esa cantidad"- pensaba la chica sonrojada hasta no más poder y dándole la espalda al gemelo de cabello negro,- "Creo…que me están llamando"- negó la cabeza para quitarse ideas extrañas- Lo siento Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿qué decían?- dijo volteando para ver a…nadie-"¿Dónde se metieron?"- se pregunto- ¡Hikaru!...¡Kaoru!- grito la chica a ver si alguno de los dos contestaban, pero no paso, salió de la habitación a ver si los encontraba, pero al tratar de buscarlos se perdió en ya que la casa de los gemelos parecían un laberinto, corrección todas las mansiones le parecían laberintos, -Creo que ya pase por aquí- se dijo la chica con miedo- "Por eso no me gustan las mansiones…más les vale que no sea una broma por que si no me enojare mucho"- pensaba la chica que no se había dado cuenta, que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

-¡Buuuu!- grito alguien mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- grito la chica asustada mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Ja jajaja!, debiste ver tu reacción- se reía Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru eres un tonto, me asustaste!- le grito la chica quien se volteaba evidentemente enojada.

-No es mi culpa de que estuvieras en la luna y no hubieras escuchado nada- le dijo Hikaru con un deje de molestia.

-¡Pero me hubieras gritado, tenía miedo de que me dejaran sola!-le seguía gritando la chica- Tengo miedo de que me abandonen- murmuro.

Hikaru le iba a reclamar, pero su corazón se achico cuando vio en el rostro de la chica unas pequeñas lagrimas y esta empezaba a sollozar, habrá sido por instinto o por una reacción, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía abrazada a la chica, quien se sorprendió y, no solo ella sino también él, tenían un leve sonrojo.

-Lo siento…pero la próxima vez pon atención cuando te hable, ¿si?- le susurro mientras pegaba su barbilla a la cabeza de la joven, quien no entendía nada, su mejillas estaban rojas que hasta ya le dolían y su pecho le empezaba a doler por los latidos de su corazón, ya había pasado una hora o bueno eso era lo que sentían, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de una persona que los veía entre enojado y triste.

-¡Ejem!- dijo esa persona haciendo qu los dos jóvenes se separaran bruscamente y sonrojados.

-Kaoru… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el joven sonrojado.

-La merienda esta lista desde hace rato, como no bajaban los vine a buscar, aunque creo que querían tener un tiempo a solas-dijo Kaoru con tono enojado, mientras se daba vuelta.

-¡No, es-espera Kaoru! …la… la verdad, es que por ser tan despistada, me perdí y me asuste que…no me di cuenta que empecé a llorar y…me encontré a Hikaru y pues me estaba calmando- le explico la chica.

-¿En serio?...espero que no haya sido una broma de Hikaru por que si fue así no me importaría darle un golpe- dijo Kaoru mirando a su hermano sorprendido.

-¡No…no te preocupes Kaoru!...estoy bien, en serio- le dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Está bien… ¿bajamos a comer?, sino se enfriara el té aunque creo que ya esta frio- dijo el menor de los hermanos.

-Si.

Después de un rato los 3 chicos comían y reían, los gemelos hablaban sobre sus travesuras dejando a Ceci sorprendida e impactada de como antes eran fríos y nada mas ellos existían por decirlo en su mundo, hasta que llego Haruhi a expandirlo un poco, fue por una de esas razones por la que Hikaru se pinto en cabello…la verdad se estaban divirtiendo pero como todo inicio llega a su fin.

-Ja jajaja… ¡Ya dieron tan rápido las 11!- dijo la joven mirando el reloj.

-Es verdad lo que dicen… el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte- dijo Kaoru dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Ceci mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.- Bueno me voy…aunque creo que estaré castigada por mucho tiempo- les decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- le pregunto Hikaru, quien la acompañaba junto con su hermano.

-¡No, no te molestes!- le grito nerviosa la chica- ¡Bu-bueno ya me voy!- seguía gritando la chica nerviosa y sonrojada mientras salía de la casa de los gemelos- ¡Nos vemos!

La chica se había ido y un silencio abundaba en la casa, pero no un silencio lindo sino uno incomodo, ninguno de los dos hermanos se atrevía a hablar, solo fue cosa del momento hasta que el Hitachiin mayor decidió hablar para preguntar a su hermano una duda que lo carcomía desde hace rato.

-Kaoru, ¿por qué dijiste eso de golpearme solo por una broma?- le pregunto a su hermano quien ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Eso fue por que…aun eres un inmaduro y no te das cuenta de las cosas a tu alrededor-le respondió mientras subía las escaleras dejando sorprendido a su hermano por sus palabras, Kaoru sin mirar o decir otra palabra a su hermano se dirigió a su cuarto, ya dentro d este pensó-"Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta…pero esta vez no lo voy a ayudar".

¿Qué sucederá con nuestro par de gemelos?, ¿De qué se tiene que dar cuenta Hikaru?, ¿Ceci al fin sabrá que es lo que le ocurre? Tal vez dentro de dos o tres capítulos más adelante.

-¡Qué dos o tres capítulos, Yo quiero saberlo ahora!

* * *

Bueno el tercer cap de esta historia tan magnifica! n.n, asi que...

-Oye...- se acerca una chica enojada

Oh Ce-ceci... ¿qué pasa?- (dijo mientras se escondia)

-Repito... ¿cómo dos o tres capítulos?- le dijo evidentemente enojada.

-Ohhh bueno eso... ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo de Dont leave me alone...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!- (corrio mientras dejaba a una chica más enojada de lo que ya estaba).

Bueno eso es todo... nos leemos en el siguiente cap, no dejen de leernos, y ¿comentarios, sugerencias?... son bienvenidas. Bye bye.


	4. ¡Golden week Travel!

**_Capitulo 4: ¡Golden Week travel!_**

-¡Chicos nos vamos de viaje!

-¿Eh?

Así es, la Golden Week había llegado, bueno aun faltaban tres días pero el alocado francés también conocido como el presidente de Host tenía un plan para festejarlo con sus integrantes.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto la novia del francés.

- ¡Nos vamos a las aguas termales!- anuncio el francés.

- Yo…

-¡Sera muy divertido verdad Takashi!- hablo el loli-shota interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Si

-Verán…

-Aguas termales… ¡será muy divertido!- dijeron los gemelos.

-Yo…

-No tengo ninguna objeción- dijo Kyoya.

-Yo…

-Bueno… será relajante, ¿tú que opinas Ceci?- menciono y pregunto la castaña.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la chica para saber lo que ella opinaba-Pues… ya que-respondió la chica quedando en claro que nadie la iba a escuchar.

-¡Esta decidido mañana nos iremos temprano para estar toda la semana en las aguas termales, empiecen a preparar sus maletas chicos!

-¡Yes sir!- dijeron los gemelos y Honey, mientras que la pobre peli-negra suspiraba y los miraba derrotados.

**_-y llego el día-_**

-Tamaki-senpai, ¿En que balneario nos vamos a quedar? Si de seguro todos han de estar cerraros- pregunto Ceci, esperando que el autobús privado de Tamaki se detuviera, al verlo las dos chicas pensaron "malditos ricos bastardos".

-Iremos a un balneario qu pertenece a la familia de Kyoya quien la pidió prestada solo para nosotros- explico.

-Pero creí que la familia de Kyoya-senpai se dedicaba al negocio de los hospitales y de medicina- dijo la chica confundida.

-En realidad este lugar es parte de los negocios médicos, hay gente llena de estrés, así que este balneario es para relajarse, el grupo Ootori nos encargamos de hacer feliz a la gente.- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes el primer demonio.

-"Este tipo… da miedo"- pensó la chica.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito el pequeño loli-shota, haciendo que la chica saliera de su pensamiento y viera la ventana que en su exterior mostraba imágenes de una linda cabaña, el autobús paro, para que luego nuestros chicos bajaran de este y sacaran sus maletas, casi todos se habían metido al negocio, solo faltaban cuatro personas.

-¡Haruhi déjame ayudarte con tu maleta!- le decía un rubio histérico a su novia.

-Oh…Gracias Tamaki-senpai.- respondió la chica regalándole una sonrisa llena de ternura y este la veía tiernamente y se alejaban del autobús, bueno dos.

-¡Que pesada…! ¿Por qué metí tantas cosas?- se decía Ceci.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Hikaru, mientras la chica se volteaba toda roja.

-¡No te preocupes yo puedo sola, no te preocupes!- le dijo la chica sonrojada y fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras que Hikaru la miraba confundido- Nos están esperando- dijo para irse rápidamente al lugar donde sus amigos los esperaban.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- pregunto el Hitachiin menor.

- Es que mi maleta pesaba mucho- explico.

-Hika-chan… ¿por qué no le ayudaste?- pregunto Honey.

-Le pregunte, pero ella no quiso- respondió el chico.

-Bueno eso no importa, vamos a quedarnos aquí o vamos a entrar- dijo la chica para que todos se animaran, les dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada pero antes de que esta la abriera una extraña señora salió.

-¡Bienvenidos!- grito la señora tomando a la pobre chica de los hombros haciendo que esta gritara del susto.

-¡Espero que disfruten de su estancia!- seguía gritando mientras s acercaba a los demás del club y gritaban del susto, excepto por Kyoya claro.

-Ella es Natsuki Kimura, es empleada del balneario y se encargara de atendernos estos días.

- Es un honor que el joven Ootori esté aquí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por atenderlos- dijo la empleada inclinado la cabeza.

- ¿Kyoya-senpai está seguro de eso?... ¿no cree que es un poco loca?- pregunto Kaoru.

-¡Lo siento mucho por ser loca…si quiere puedo renunciar para no dañar el apellido Ootori!- grito histéricamente la señora.

-No…no tiene que llegar a esos extremos…fue mi culpa- se disculpo Kaoru, pero la empleada todavía estaba gritando varios ¡Lo siento!

-Disculpe nos podría enseñar nuestros cuartos- pregunto Haruhi, haciendo que la señora se volteara y observara a las dos chicas.

-Claro que si – hablo calmadamente la señora- síganme por favor.

-"Esta gente está loca"- pensaron las dos chicas.

Cuando entraron todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el tamaño, ya que por afuera se veía pequeña pero por adentro era enorme.

-Este es el cuarto de los chicos y al lado está el cuarto de las chicas- les dijo le encargada mientras les mostraba sus cuarto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero Haruhi se tiene que quedar conmigo, es nuestro primer viaje como pareja!- gritaba un histérico francés.

**_-¡Las vacaciones abren sus puertas al amor!-_**

-No, tendré que pasar eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ah…es por eso.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Tamaki mientras se acercaba a la cara de Haruhi.

-¡Vamos Ceci a dejar nuestras cosas!- dijo la castaña arrastrando literalmente a la chica para dejar sus cosas en su cuarto, dejando confundido al francés.

-¿uh? ¿Ella huyo?

-Es por que el tiene eso en mente.

-Es un poco adelantado incluso para tono- decían los gemelos.

**-En la habitación-**

-"Tamaki-senpai me sorprende totalmente"- pensaba la castaña.

-Haruhi… ¿Estás bien?, estas toda roja- le pregunto Ceci.

- Si estoy bien es solo que…Tamaki-senpai a veces me sorprende.

-Oh.

-Ceci… ¿Hikaru te ha hecho algo malo?- le pregunto Haruhi a la morena.

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que cuando se quedan solos o el te habla te comportas de una manera rara- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-A bueno eso es por que…- empezó a decir la chica pero, no sabía que contestar ella misma se hacia la pregunta y aun no hallaba la respuesta- no lo sé… lo mismo me pregunto… solo sé que me sonrojo y mi corazón late muy rápido cuando lo veo…es tan confuso- le explico la chica mientras miraba al piso, con esa explicación la castaña sabía lo que tenia Ceci y la miraba de manera tierna, -Tú… ¿sabes lo que tengo?- le pregunto con la esperanza de que le contestara.

-Si lo sé… pero tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma- le dijo Haruhi haciendo que las esperanzas de la chica cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero por qué?

-Por que si te lo digo ahora estará más confundida que antes, con el tiempo te darás cuenta.

-Eso es injusto – dijo la chica con un deje de molestia.

-Bueno, tomemos un baño y luego nos metemos a las aguas termales.

-Ya que… espero que me relajen un poco.

La chica se resigno al no saber que era lo que le pasaba para ir a tomar un baño y luego entrar a las aguas termales.

**-En las aguas termales-**

-Aaaa…esto es relajante, ¿Verdad Ceci?- dijo la castaña quien volteo a ver a la chica enojada y con un tic en el ojo,- ¿Aun sigues pensando en eso?

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad de lo que tengo- dijo, mientras a Haruhi le resbala una gota por la nuca y la miraba con pena.

-¡Chicas se la están pasando bien!-grito Honey desde el otro lado de las aguas (N.A- en Japón dividen las aguas termales, sección para chicos y sección para chicas).

-¡Si!- gritaron las chicas aunque una con deje de molestia.

-¡Ceci, Ceci… ¿tú sabes cantar?!- pregunto el loli-shota.

-Ahhh…bueno un poco.

-¡Queremos oírte!- gritaron tres chicos entusiasmados esperando oir a la chica.

- En realidad no me gusta… cantar en frente de otras personas- menciono la chica apenada.

-Según mis informes, eras parte del coro en la primaria- menciono el demonio de sangre fría.

-Kyoya-senpai… ¿Dónde escucho eso?- pregunto la chica totalmente aterrada.

-Tengo mis medios.

-¡Vamos Ceci…cántanos una canción!-grito Kaoru.

-¿Por qué no se lo piden a Haruhi que cante?

-Haruhi no sabe y no tiene ritmo…-dijo el Hikaru- además me gustaría oírte cantar- le dijo a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara con tan solo la idea de que el la escucharía cantar se puso nerviosa.

-¡Me voy adentro!- grito sonrojada para meterse al vestuario de chicas, dejando a casi todos confundidos, solo Haruhi miraba con pena a la chica y Kaoru quien miraba a su hermano entendía lo que pasaba.

Las horas se pasaron volando, todos ya se habían relajado lo suficiente, todos ya estaban cenando, bueno excepto una persona, que se paseaba por todo el lugar pensando los que hace unas horas sucedió y también recordaba a sus padres, cada Golden Week era entretenida, pero ahora…

-¡Ceci…. ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?!-pregunto el Hitachiin menor.

-No…estoy bien, ustedes sigan jugando.

-¡Vamos Ceci, juga con papá!- grito el francés histéricamente alegre.

-¡No!- grito la chica enojada haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando- aaa lo siento, es que…solo me duele la cabeza un poco y voy a tomar aire fresco- dijo sin más…mientras salió al patio y se apoyaba en una árbol.- Cálmate Cecilia… a este paso vas a preocupar a todos.- se regañaba la chica para luego observar el cielo repleto de estrellas, si tuviera que escoger entre el día o la noche, escogería la noche, siempre le ha gustado, sobre todo las estrellas fugases, hablando de… paso una cerca, la chica alzo el brazo y cerro el puño justo donde la estrella pasaba, cerró los ojos y…

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto alguien quien hizo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-Nada- contesto sin más – Hi-Hikaru… ¿puedes dejarme sola?- le pregunto la chica apenada.

-Déjame pensar… no- le contesto el chico dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y alegara su mirada de este y seguía mirando el cielo nocturno- Y… ¿qué hacías?- le seguía preguntando el peli-negro.

-¿En serio tienes tanta curiosidad de lo que hago?- le pregunto la chica rogando que no.

-Si- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya que… lo de hace un rato era un juego que inventaron mis padres, decían que si atrapaba una estrella fugaz y luego pedía mi deseo para que este se cumpliera- le explico la chica quien miraba el chico que al parecer no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro- Si quieres reírte hazlo- le dijo de manera indiferente.

-¿Por qué eh de reírme?... eso te hace recordar a tus padres y te hace feliz, ¿no?- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bueno… si.

-Di que al menos tus padres estaban contigo, Kaoru y yo siempre estábamos solos, nuestros padres trabajaban mucho y muy rara vez los veíamos- le decía a la chica mientras veía al cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Pero Hikaru ustedes jamás han estado solos, se tenían el uno al otro para hacerse compañía, además desde que entraron al Host club, el número de personas preciadas se ha incrementado- le dijo la chica sonriéndole, haciendo que el gemelo mayor se sonrojara.

-Cierto… al igual que tu nos tienes a nosotros para contarnos cualquier problema que tengas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?...yo no tengo ningún problema jajaja- reía nerviosamente la chica, mientras el gemelo encorvaba una ceja- ¿Cómo te enterraste?

-Primero note en el autobús que no estabas muy feliz que digamos y luego estabas muy nerviosa- aclaro Hikaru.

-Pues a decir verdad no quería venir al viaje.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que tenía otros planes- dijo la chica mirando a Hikaru- ¡Pero es relajante!, jamás en mi vida había visitado las aguas termales… por eso estaba algo nerviosa- mintió la chica… ella no quería que supiera que él era culpable de sus nervios.

-Bueno… pero la próxima vez no te lo guardes, aunque sea la más mínima cosa, cuéntanos- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Ceci se volviera a sonrojar- Bueno es mejor que entremos ya, esta refrescando bastante y todos han de estar preocupados- le aviso mientras se adelantaba para entrar a la residencia.

-Hikaru…-lo llamo la chica, haciendo que este se volteara para verla- Gracias- le dijo sonriéndole de forma dulce y tímida haciendo que a Hikaru se tornara mas rojo que los jitomates y se le acelerara el corazón.

-¡Bueno vamos adentro que me estoy congelando!- grito Hikaru sonrojado y dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

-¡Espérame Hikaru!- grito la chica mientras lo perseguía, ya que el salió corriendo.

La semana se fue volando, todos estaban felices, relajados y preparados para lo peor que hay en la escuela.

-¿¡Qué… exámenes!?- Claro que había una excepción.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?-pregunto Kyoya.

-Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me olvido…- se excuso Ceci-¡Ahora tendré que estudiar hasta la madrugada!- grito desesperada la chica mientras que todos la miraban con pena, esperemos que no suspenda, aunque lo dudo- ¿Cómo que lo dudas?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos, aqui otro cap de Dont leave me alone... Because i love you! yeiii... bueno les dire que fue muy dificil escribir este cap, no se me ocurrian ideas y bla bla bla... pero eh aqui, ¡Lo logre!**

**Nota: La empleada del balneario me base en la actitud de la dueña de las aguas termales de FRUITS BASKET.**

**Creo que eso es todo y para emocionarlos o ¿ es dejarlos con curiosidad?... bueno lo que sea, una parte del cap siguiente... no pondre el titulo por que eso es el secreto XD, eh aqui un micro adelanto.**

_el no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de la chica desde el día en que entro a clases y cuando entro al Host club, el ya sentía algo por la chica, solo faltaban unos centímetros para tocar sus labios..._

_**Bueno eso es todo... ¡Nos vemos!... bye bye**_


	5. La visita de Lobelia y una pelea sin fin

**_-Capitulo 5:_** **_La visita de Lobelia y una pelea sin fin.-_**

La semana de exámenes ha terminado, exhaustos y cansados nuestro club favorito, veamos cómo les fue.

-¡Haruhi!- gritaban varias compañeras de salón de esta- Otra vez estas en primer lugar, felicidades.

-Gracias- les dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

-Buenos días- saludaron los gemelos al ver a la castaña.

-Buenos días- respondió- ¿Cómo les fue en las calificaciones?

-Bien, quedamos en tercer y cuarto lugar- respondieron- Haruhi… ¿a veces no te preocupas si no te quedas en primer lugar?- pregunto Kaoru.

-En estos momentos me preocupa otra persona- dijo la castaña apenada mientras dirigía su mirada a una chica de cabello negro quien estaba rodeada por un aura negra y la cabeza baja.

-Bueno días- dijo sin ánimos.

-Buenos días…- respondieron los tres.

-¿Cómo te fue en las calificaciones?- pregunto Haruhi, pero lo único que logro es que la tensión de la chica llenara el salón.

-Quede en decimo lugar.

-Bueno… no es para tanto, puedes presentar el examen de recuperación- dijo Hikaru tratando de animarla.

-¿¡No es para tanto!?... ¡Es lo que viene a continuación!- grito histéricamente la chica haciendo que todos se les quedaran viendo.

-¿Qué es lo que viene?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Ya lo verán después de clases- anuncio la chica.

**-Finalizaron las clases-**

-¿A quién esperas Ceci-chan?- pregunto Honey.

-A mis dolores de cabeza- dijo mientras veían a una limosina acercarse a la entrada de la escuela, paro, el chofer abrió la puerta y…

-¡Lobelia!

-Oh no…

-¡Lobelia!

- ¿Es enserio?

-¡Lobelia!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Lobelia!- cantaron las tres chicas mientras que todos estaban petrificados.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-¡Alejen a Haruhi de seguro vienen por ella!- grito Tamaki.

-¡Yes sir!- dijeron los gemelos mientras se ponían en pose militar.

-Que idiota, esta vez no venimos por la damisela- dijo la presidenta del Zuka Club- ¡hoy estamos aquí por la princesa!- grito mientras señalaba a Ceci.

-¿Eh?... ¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos.

-¡Ceci… ¿Conoces a estas chicas?!- gritaba Tamaki histéricamente.

-Desgraciadamente- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-La princesa iba antes a Lobelia-dijeron las integrantes del club abrazando a la chica quien tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¿¡Que!?

**-Host club-**

-Entonces Ceci-chan estaba antes en su escuela.- dijo Honey mientras comía un poco de pastel.

-Si… es una pena que ya no esté con nosotras, se veía tan bonita en el uniforme de la escuela- dijo Benio, mientras que todos se la imaginaban con el uniforme.

**_-_****La imaginación vuela-**

Después de eso los dos gemelos se sonrojaron hasta no más poder.

-Si, si… lo que sea, ya empecemos a estudiar para que esta tortura termine- dijo la chica totalmente disgustada.

-¡Entonces te ayudaremos a estudiar!- dijo el presidente del Host, pero luego recibió un golpe por parte de la presidenta del Zuka.

-¡No dejaremos que ustedes narcisistas estudien con nuestra princesa… llévensela!- ordeno la presidenta mientras las otras dos chicas la agarraban de los brazos a la peli-negra.

-¡Si Benio-sama!

-¡Hey no se la lleven!- gritaron los gemelos.

-No se preocupen por mí, cierto…no podre venir al Host club durante una semana…-dijo sin ánimos la chica mientras se la llevaban.

-¿Creen que está bien dejarla sola con ellas?- pregunto Kaoru nervioso de que la pusieran hacer algo vergonzoso.

-Claro que está bien…después de todo dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella - dijo Hikaru con un deje de molestia- ¿Por qué no nos conto sobre esto?- comento para luego retirarse del Host haciendo que todos lo miraran, ¿Por qué se enojo?

**-Al día siguiente-**

Los gemelos caminaban rumbo a su salón, cada uno en sus pensamientos, Hikaru sobre por que le enojaba lo de Ceci y Kaoru sobre si su hermano entendería lo que le pasaba, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo caminaban, pasaron los minutos para que se detuvieran frente a su salón, entraron para ver que casi o más bien nadie había llegado al salón, solo estaba Ceci, quien al parecer estaba dormida, de los dos Kaoru fue el único quien fue a observar a la chica dormida, pero Hikaru solo se fue a su lugar aun enojado, pero se enojo más cuando vio que Kaoru le dedicaba unas tiernas miradas haciendo que Hikaru quisiera golpearlo, luego quería matarlo por que cada vez se acercaba a la cara de la chica, ya no podía soportarlo así que salió corriendo y enojado del salón, mientras que Kaoru seguía acercando su cara a la de la chica, el lugar… sus labios, el no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de la chica desde el día en que entro a clases y cuando entro al Host club, el ya sentía algo por la chica, solo faltaban unos centímetros para tocar sus labios, pero… Ceci movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que el joven retrocediera todo sonrojado, mientras la chica despertaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- se dijo la chica pensando que estaba sola.

- Como media hora- le contesto haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y volteara para ver quien le contesto.

-Kaoru... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas ahí?

-No mucho, pero cuando llegamos te encontramos dormida- explico sonrojado.

-¿Llegamos?... pero Kaoru solo estas tu- le dijo la chica confundida, haciendo que el Hitachiin menor dirigiera su mirada por todo el lugar en busca de su hermano, el nunca se dio cuenta de que él se había ido.

-Pero Hikaru estaba aquí hace un segundo.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?- le pregunto la chica poniendo una mirada inocente mientras el asentía mirándola tiernamente- Bueno vamos.

Faltaba bastante para que aun empezaran las clases así que seguían buscando a Hikaru, pero no lo encontraban en ningún pasillo, en la biblioteca o en alguna parte del patio.

-¡Hikaru se esconde muy bien, nunca lo encontraremos!- gritaba la chica desesperada.

-Si… creo que fue mala idea escondernos siempre de pequeños- menciono Kaoru cansado mientras se sentaba apoyado en una pared- Y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con las de Lobelia?

-No me lo recuerdes, me mantuvieron despierta hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Por eso estabas dormida.

-Exacto… y lo peor de todo es que las veré el resto de la semana…- dijo tristemente la chica, pero que la hacía ver tierna, según para el peli-naranja.

-Ceci…- llamo Kaoru mientras la chica lo miraba desde donde estaba- es mejor irnos al salón, de seguro Hikaru ya regreso.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto la chica, desconfiando sobre si era verdad o no.

-Si…vamos- le dijo tomando la mano de la chica, lo cual impresiono a la chica pero era raro… no sentía los nervios o los sonrojos como con Hikaru, al poco rato llegaron al salón todavía tomados de las manos, todos los miraban y empezaron a murmurar cosas, haciendo que la joven soltara la mano de su compañero.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Haruhi.

-Estábamos buscando a Hikaru- dijo la chica, para luego mirar al peli-negro, quien estaba sentado en su lugar mirando hacia la ventana- Hikaru, ¿Por qué te fuiste del salón?

-¿Qué no puedo ir a recorrer la escuela de vez en cuando?- le pregunto Hikaru videntemente molesto.

-Pero pudiste decir algo…

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, es mi vida ¿no?- le dijo definitivamente muy enojado

-¿Qué mosca te pico para que este de tan malhumor?- le pregunto ya harta de tan malhumor del chico.

-La misma que te pico a ti para no contarnos sobre tu antigua escuela Lobelia- dijo enojado el chico haciendo que se confundiera la joven.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto ya harta.

-Que nos mentiste… dijiste que no estás acostumbrada a los lujos, pero Lobelia es exactamente lo mismo…- explico Hikaru.

-No es mentira… digo si fui a su escuela pero solo un año…en serio- le explico la chica… ella no sabía por que le dolía que no le creyera, si fuera otra persona no le hubiera importado, pero él… ¿por qué?

-Lo que tú digas- dijo aun sin creerle, dejando sorprendidos y preocupados a Haruhi y a Kaoru.

- Bien… no me creas…no me interesa y ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra de nuevo- dicho esto Ceci se fue a su lugar enojada, dejando a todos sus compañeros viendo a los que se pelearon, pero dos miradas estaban más centradas al chico, quien no les dio importancia, la campana toco dando así el inicio a clases, transcurrió el tiempo y en ninguna de las clases se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera al final de clases.

-¿No crees que son algo tercos?- pregunto Haruhi quien veía junto con Kaoru a sus dos amigos peleándose por ver quién salía primero del salón.

-Los dos son unos despistados e idiotas sobre sus sentimientos- dijo Kaoru suspirando.

- Tu siempre te das cuenta de cosas como esta, antes que Hikaru, ¿verdad?-le dijo Haruhi sorprendida de que Kaoru se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía a la chica.

-Es por que soy más maduro que él, pero esta vez no lo ayudare a que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, además esta vez no quiero perder- dijo Kaoru, haciendo que Haruhi lo mirara tristemente, esos dos van a tardar una eternidad en disculparse, espero que no.

* * *

**¡Hola...! bueno eh aqui el capitulo 5... emmm sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos capitulos hare jejeje, oh bueno conforme vaya avanzando la historia lo sabre, emmm jejeje Ahora que pasara con estos muchachos tercos XP... bueno ya lo escribire jejeje -3- ¿Qué mas...? a si una preguntilla muy loca... creo, je, ¿Que tipo de Host eligirian?****_, claro si existiera... ¿Por que no existen?, _****Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en otro cap... BYE BYE.**


	6. Disculpas no aceptadas

**_-Capitulo 6: Disculpas no aceptadas.-_**

La semana había pasado muy rápido, aunque para dos personitas no tanto, una que era Hikaru quien aún seguía enojado con la chica y obviamente enojado con su hermano a quien tampoco le dirigía la palabra, por otra parte la chica estaba enojada con el chico por no creerle, enojada consigo misma por no obtener un lugar decente para que las de Lobelia no aparecieran, pero lo peor era que no entendía el por que se sentía triste de que Hikaru no le hablara, incluso en estos momentos su corazón le empezó a doler, pero si él no confiaba en su palabra, no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

-"Ya relájate, estas por terminar el examen y necesitas aprobar cueste lo que cueste"- pensaba la chica mientras continuaba haciendo el examen.

**-Mientras que en Host club-**

-¿Cómo le estará hiendo a Ceci con su examen?- pregunto el loli-shota mientras comía un poco de pastel.

-Espero que bien… por que se veía muy nerviosa.

- Y se la paso estudiando inclusive en el almuerzo- dijeron dos de los compañeros de la chica.

-¡Pobre de mi hija…. Y las de Lobelia no nos dejaron ayudarla!- gritaba un francés totalmente alocado.

-¿Dónde esta Hikaru?- pregunto Kyoya dándole poca importancia a su amigo.

-Fue a pasear por la escuela…no sé, aun está enojado conmigo-explico el Hitachiin menor.

-¿Por qué está enojado contigo?- pregunto Haruhi.

-Cosa de hermanos…- dijo mientras los demás lo veían preocupados-no se preocupen se resolverá tarde o temprano, además es parte de crecer, ¿no?, bueno Ceci de seguro ya termino su examen y le prometí acompañarla en la salida para que no estuviera sola con las de Lobelia.-dicho esto Kaoru salió del aula dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

-Tamaki-senpai… ¿Está bien que los dejemos peleados?- pregunto la castaña mirando a su novio.

-Creo… que está bien ya que, están expandiendo su mundo aun más- comento el rey de Host.

-Espero que… Hika-chan y Kao-chan se reconcilien pronto- hablo Honey.

-No me preocuparía por Kaoru, ya que es más maduro que Hikaru, sino que me preocupan los otros dos- hablo el vice-presidente.

-¿Te refieres a Ceci y a Hikaru?-pregunto Haruhi mientras que el primer demonio asentía para que luego todos suspiraran derrotados-Bueno… tiene razón esos dos son tan tercos que será difícil de que se disculpen-dijo derrotada la castaña mientras veía hacia la puerta donde salió el gemelo de Hikaru, ya que ella sabía lo que sentían sus compañeros y amigos por la chica y viceversa.

-**En el pasillo-**

-"Aggg… ¿qué me está pasando?... me enojo con Ceci por no contarnos sobre lo de Lobelia, de seguro tiene alguna razón… pero ¡al menos nos hubiera dicho algo! Y para variar también me enojo con Kaoru... solo por…

**_-Recordando lo sucedido en el salón hace una semana-_**

-"¿Por qué rayos me enoja eso?... además eh estado raro desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas… será que…. No, no creo, es imposible que me haya enamorado de ella… es Impo…-dejo de pensar y caminar cuando vio a Ceci salir del salón donde tomo su examen, se veía cansada pero a la vez tierna haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-Es muy linda verdad- dijo una voz detrás del peli-negro.

-Kaoru… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto entre tono molesto y curioso.

-Le prometí a Ceci que estaría con ella cuando las de Lobelia llegaran…aunque creo que no te importa por que estas enojado con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Kao…

-¡Kaoru…al fin llegaste, me prometiste que estarías antes de que yo saliera!- le reclamo la chica al peli-naranja, pero luego dirigió su mirada al hermano gemelo de este transformando la mirada de la chica entre triste y enojada- Nos podemos ir… estoy segura que las de Lobelia ya habrán llegado- dijo esto ella tomo la mano del peli-naranja para irse de una vez y dejando solo al gemelo.

-Si…nos vemos en la casa Hikaru.- le informo su gemelo para que luego lo dejaran solo en el pasillo, no podía aguantarlo, estaba enojado y adolorido, ahora lo entendía, la chica, le había robado el corazón, pero aun estaba enojado con ella…

-¡Tu idiota del Host club!- grito una chica.

-"Ahora que"…- pensó mientras volteaba para encontrarse con las de Lobelia

-¿Has visto a la princesa?-le pregunto Benio.

-Se acaba de ir- contesto sin más.

-Que lastima… queríamos verla y preguntarle cómo se sintió en el examen.

- Por que no vienen y se lo preguntan el día en que dan los resultados- le dijo para luego darse vuelta y alejarse un poco de ellas, pero luego paro para preguntarle algo- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con ustedes?- dijo para ya saber si ella le dijo la verdad o no.

-Pues un año… aunque casi siempre faltaba a clases- dijo una de las integrantes del Zuka haciendo que a Hikaru lo cubriera un aura negra- La razón por la que vino aquí era una propuesta de su abuela, aunque no sabemos los detalles, su abuela nos pidió que si ella salía del 6to lugar para abajo, le ayudáramos en el examen de recuperación y si aun salía mal ella regresaba a nuestra escuela, ¿Por qué?-le explico la chica.

-Por na-nada, solo curiosidad- dijo Hikaru apenado y con un aura negra.

-Ya veo… aunque si ella no menciono nada, es por que no quiere que más personas sepan de su pasado-le explico la presidenta- ¡Bueno regresaremos cuando salgan los resultados!- dijo para luego de que ella y sus compañeras se alejaran del peli-negro dando vueltas y para que luego se cayeran con una cascara de banana.

Ahora si… hasta él lo creía era un completo IDIOTA, ella le había dicho la verdad y el que hizo… se enojo con ella y no le creyó, además de que ella de seguro jamás le volvería a hablar, luego de que al fin entendió de que estaba enamorado de la chica, lo estropeo todo- "Espera, espera… esto se puede arreglar, si, de seguro Kaoru me puede ayudar con ella, pero primero me disculpare con él".

**-Mansión Hitachiin-**

-¿¡Cómo que no me ayudaras, ni me perdonaras!?-pregunto furioso, mientras veía su hermano quien estaba despreocupado.

-Pues no… a decir verdad, te comportaste como todo un idiota con ella y para serte sincero ella no te quiere volver hablar, mejor dicho, no quiere nada relacionado contigo- le explico su hermano dejando helado a Hikaru.

-Pero tú eres mi hermano, estas relacionado conmigo así que tampoco quiere estar contigo- le dijo Hikaru con un tic en el ojo.

-Al contrario, nos llevamos muy bien… además, esto lo tienes que arreglar tu mismo.

-Está bien… ¿Y por que no me quieres disculpar?- pregunto, pensando o mejor ya sabía la respuesta.

-Por que a mí también me gusta… y solo por que apenas te diste cuenta no quiere decir que te apoye como la ultima vez, sino que voy a pelear por ella.-dijo el Hitachiin menor mientras que su hermano lo miraba sorprendido- ahora si me disculpas, voy a mi cuarto.- dijo mientras dejaba a su hermano solo- Ah… y si vas a disculparte con ella, dudo que te perdone-fue lo último que escucho de su hermano menor antes de salir de la habitación, pero si él no lo disculpaba entonces significaba guerra para ver quien obtiene el corazón de la chica…

-"Pero primero debo de disculparme con ella"- pensó el hermano mayor mientras que un aura negra lo cubría completamente…durante todo el fin de semana se pondría a pensar en su disculpa.

**-Lunes por la mañana-**

Se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra pensando por los pasillo pensando sobre como disculparse de la chica en quien, ella le había dicho la verdad pero el por ser tan terco y testarudo no le creyó haciendo que ella se enojara con él y que no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra, la verdad es que se sentía como un verdadero idiota, seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que pronto chocaría con la persona menos esperada.

-¡Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba!- se disculpo la chica sin siquiera mirar al chico, mientras que el la veía detenidamente, tal vez… esta era una buena oportunidad para pedirle disculpas.

-No te preocupes, el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo…- le dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida mientras se alejaba de él- ¿me disculpas por lo de hace un rato y por no creerte sobre lo de Lobelia?- le pregunto mirándola arrepentido.

-Yo…

* * *

**¡Hasta ahi... muajaja muajaja cof cof*, bueno el sexto capitulo de esta historia de romance, comedia, llamada Dont leave me alone...Because i love you!, yeiiii, les sere sincera me trabe mucho con este cap, aunque ya tenia los demas no sabia como crear el sexto, pero lo hice, segundo no se cuanto tiempo me tomara en hacer y el que sigue asi tengan paciencia... bueno eso es todo... oh si,**

**¡Muchas gracias a Fannyhikari y a Serafine Shinjiru por seguir leyendo esta historia sacada de esta imaginación tan loquita... de verdad gracias! n_n... bueno nos vemos en el prox cap!...****_ espero_**** BYE BYE!**


	7. ¡Que comience la guerra!

**_-Capitulo 7: ¡Que comience la guerra!-_**

Era lunes por la mañana, apenas los alumnos de la escuela Ouran llegaban a sus respectivos salones o paseaban por los pasillos, hablando de… había dos jóvenes parados mirándose fijamente cada uno en sus pensamientos, el chico angustiado de si ella lo perdonara sería feliz, pero si no…sentiría que su corazón se pararía, sin mencionar que en estos momentos su corazón latía demasiado rápido, por otro lado estaba la chica quien estaba confundida en si perdonarlo o no…

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- le pregunto Hikaru nervioso con la posible respuesta de la chica, ella lo vio a los ojos, se veía sincera su disculpa, lo medito un poco más y…

-Te perdono, por todo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el peli-negro se alegrara mucho- Pero…- dijo haciendo que el joven se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Prométeme que la próxima vez que te diga algo confía en mí, ¿si?, por que sino para la próxima no te perdonare.- le advirtió la chica poniendo una cara divertida según Hikaru haciendo que le sonriera tiernamente, mientras que Ceci hacia lo mismo y se sonrojaba.

-Lo prometo- dijo Hikaru mientras alzaba una mano y llevaba la otra al corazón, haciendo que la chica sonriera más y se sonrojara más.

-Bueno… es… es mejor ir al salón, ya van a tocar.- le dijo un poco apenada por la mirada tierna y cálida que recibía del joven haciendo que se sintiera cohibida.

-Si.

Y así se fueron los dos juntos a su salón, felices y contentos…. Si como no, eran dos personas tímidas y nerviosas quienes no tenían nada de que hablar y cada vez que abrían la boca la cerraban inmediatamente, era una atmosfera llena de un silencio perturbador, lo bueno es que uno de ellos ya sabía que estaba enamorado, pero la chica no, segundos más tarde Hikaru decidió romper ese feo silencio.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue en las calificaciones?

-Bueno, aun no lo sé pero, mañana las publican… espero salir en el quinto lugar, estoy algo nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro lo lograras- le dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna haciendo que se calmara la chica y se sonrojara…otra vez.

-Si… gracias.

Con esas palabras el corazón de cada uno latía tan rápido, solo se detuvo un poco cuando vieron a un chico igual que Hikaru salvo por el color del cabello acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días Ceci… ¿Hikaru te está molestando?- le pregunto con un tono molesto.

-Pero que dices… ya nos en contentamos y ya nos volvemos a hablar- respondió el gemelo de este, mientras que se iba creando una atmosfera negra haciendo que la chica se asustara.

-En menos de una hora se vuelven a pelear.

-No creo, le prometí que siempre le creería.

- Tu nunca cumples con tus promesas- al decir esas palabras la atmosfera donde estaban esas tres personas se convirtió en todo negro y los dos gemelos sacaban chispas por los ojos, haciendo que se asustara mas y mas la muchacha.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!, chispas, chispas por todos lados"-pensó la chica asustada de sus amigos- Bu…bueno es mejor irnos ya al salón- les dijo, haciendo que los dos chicos le sonrieran y asintieran… mala idea, para la próxima los dejaría discutiendo, por que segundos más tarde los gemelos la jalaban de un lado a otro para ver con quien se iba, al final terminaron agarrándola de los brazos elevándola del piso y cargándola hasta el salón, cuando llegaron la soltaron para que esta se fuera corriendo con su compañera de clases con una cara de confusión.

-Ceci, ¿qué les pasa?- pregunto la castaña.

-No lo sé… solo sé que, cuando se vieron empezaron a pelear… tan bien que iba este día ya que al fin Hikaru y yo estamos en paz-dijo cabizbaja la chica, haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera y alegrara a la vez.

-Entonces ¿tú y Hikaru al fin se volvieron a hablar?- pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

-¿eh?... si- dijo sonriente- la verdad es que cuando se disculpo me sentí muy feliz, pero no soporto cuando ellos se pelean… me duele.- le dijo tristemente mirando a los gemelos, dándole una idea a la castaña.

-Espera aquí…- le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y luego sacaba lo que parecía ser una revista, desde hace varios días Haruhi había tenido la idea de prestarle una revista que le haría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el gemelo mayor (N.A: casi la misma revista que Haruhi utilizo en el manga… pero esta es otra)- ¡Ten, te la regalo.. Pero léela solo cuando llegues a tu casa y de preferencia en la noche!- le dijo dándole la revista mientras que la otra chica la miraba confundida más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Idiota!- se escucho mientras que todos volteaban a ver el alboroto, el cual era causado por los gemelos pero el que había gritado era Kaoru, haciendo que se fuera todo enojado a su lugar, seguido por Hikaru.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Haruhi, mientras que Ceci los miraba preocupada.

Al Fin habían iniciado las clases pero el salón donde residían los gemelos estaba lleno de una gran presión que hasta todos lo sentían, pero una chica que había robado el corazón de los gemelos sin darse cuenta de ello, luego de esa terrible presión los alumnos tomaban su descanso, pero…

-¡Ceci… almorcemos juntos!-grito Kaoru llamando la atención de la peli-negra.

-La verdad Kaoru yo…

- Ella va almorzar conmigo- dijo Hikaru abrazándola del hombro haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

- Hikaru… la verdad yo…

-Ella almorzara conmigo.

-Ella almorzara conmigo.

-¡Conmigo!

-¡Conmigo!- discutían los gemelos mientras jalaban de un lado a otro a la pobre chica, hasta el punto de llevarla a la cafetería.

-Ceci… ¿qué quieres pedir?, yo lo pago- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Kaoru para luego mandarse miradas asesinas.

-"Yo quería almorzar afuera… pero me trajeron a rastras"- pensó la chica, para luego mirar a sus amigos.

- Deme el menú A

-Que tonto ni siquiera sabes sus gustos… deme la sopa D.

-¿Sopa… en serio?

-¿Qué tiene?

-No va ser de su gusto…

-Claro que si

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!- discutían los gemelos con todo y dientes…

-"Hasta pelean con los dientes apretados"- pensó la chica viéndolos impresionada y para luego suspirar.

-Otra vez causando alboroto estos gemelos- dijo el rey del Host club acompañado por Haruhi y Kyoya.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la chica sin muchos ánimos.

-Vinimos para ver si estabas bien… le dijo la castaña.

-Bueno… aunque mi almuerzo lo quería comer en paz… estoy bien… ahhh si hasta había traído mi obento- dijo la chica mostrando una caja donde contenía su almuerzo y luego se dirigía a una mesa.

-¡¿OBENTO?!- Dijo el francés mientras su teatro imaginativo empezaba.

**-"Teatro imaginario de Tamaki"-**

_-Papá te hice tu almuerzo… espero que te guste… mira hasta hice una bolita de arroz en forma de oso panda- aparecía Ceci con un delantal rosa y una figura de conejo y mostraba el obento de forma tierna._

-¡Mi pequeña hija… por supuesto que tu padre comerá todo lo que cocines!- gritaba un rubio alocado.

-Cuando sueñas despierto dices cosas muy raras- le dijo Kyoya mirándolo con pena, mientras que la castaña vestida de chico veía a la chica y a la próxima escena por suceder, que le había hecho sentir un deja vú… pero esta vez no era falso sino de verdad la pelea de los gemelos.

-Ceciiiii… ¿está ocupada esta silla?- pregunto Hikaru.

- Ah…no, puedes sentarte- le respondió la chica sonriéndole tímidamente mientras que este la miraba con ternura.

-Gracias… de haber sabido que traías tu almuerzo te hubiera llevado a un lugar… mucho más hermoso- le dijo seductoramente Hikaru mientras se acercaba a la cara de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara de más.

-¡No… te preocupes… está bien!... amm ¿que compraste?- le dijo nerviosa, sonrojada y mirando el plato del chico.

-Es el menú A, tiene lasaña, Pollo a la naranja y un pastel de chocolate- le dijo haciendo que a la chica le brillaran los ojos por tan deliciosa comida.

- ¿Y tú que traes?

- Oh bueno, son las sobras de ayer- le explico.

-¿Quieres cambiar?- le pregunto mientras le quitaba el obento a la chica y le pasaba su plato.

-Solo será una probada- dijo la chica para agarra un poco de la lasaña y llevarlo a su boca, y cuando hizo eso no tenia palabras era delicioso que hasta aun tenía el tenedor en la boca, mientras que Hikaru ponía una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Esta delicioso Ceci?- pregunto el Hitachiin menor mientras que la joven volteara a verlo mientras que su hermano lo miraba enojado- Mira prueba esto… di Aaaa- le dijo Kaoru agarrándola de la barbilla y dirigiendo la cuchara a su boca pero… su hermano lo interrumpió tomando el bocado.

-Lo siento… pero sabes lárgate de aquí.- dijo Hikaru aun con la cuchara en la boca y luego Kaoru agarro su plato para aventárselo a Hikaru pero este lo esquivo, comenzando una pelea de comida…. (N.A- referencia al cap. 5), dejando asustada y nerviosa a la pobre chica.

-"Creo que después de todo iré a comer a fuera"- pensó la chica tomando su almuerzo y se escabullía de los gemelos.

El resto del día fue pesado tanto para la chica, como a sus compañeros del club, pero más para la chica quien la llevaban arrastrando de un lado a otro dejándola totalmente cansada.

-Que cansancio….- dijo la chica con la barbilla sobre la mesa- ¿Por cierto donde están ellos?- pregunto refiriéndose a los gemelos.

-Le pedí que se fueran a su casa, así que por el momento no te molestaran- le dijo Haruhi, mientras que Ceci suspiraba aliviada.

-Gracias Haruhi- le sonrió- bueno si eso es todo por ahora… será mejor que me vaya, estoy algo cansada- dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas.

- Si no te preocupes.

- Aaa Ceci…- llamo Haruhi a la chica mientras que se acercaba a ella y le susurraba en el oído- Acuérdate de leer la revista- le dijo mientras que la otra chica asentía y luego se despedía de sus amigos para irse a su casa- "Espero que funcione"

-Oye Haruhi… ¿Qué le dijiste a Ceci?...- pregunto el demonio de sangre fría.

-Es un secreto entre nosotras- le respondió, dejando confundidos a Tamaki y a Kyoya.

**-Mansión Hitachiin.-**

Estaban afuera dos chicos, de la misma altura, de la misma edad, del mismo día de nacimiento esperando a que uno hablara, los dos sabían que ya no había retorno a lo suyo con la chica, esto podría romper todo lazo o tal vez reforzarlos solo el tiempo lo dirá…

-Oye sabes que cuando ella te disculpo, la guerra por su corazón comenzó, ¿no?- hablo el Hitachiin menor.

-Lo sé.

-Solo quiero que sepas que… no me rendiré, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome para que su corazón me pertenezca- le advirtió a su hermano gemelo mayor para luego entrar a la mansión.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré- dijo Hikaru pronunciando así la última palabra y la primera que daba inicio a la batalla por el amor de la chica, que por cierto ya había llegado a su casa… veamos que está haciendo.

**-Mansión Izumi-**

Estaba la chica descansando en su cama de un día tan agitado por causa de los gemelos, los cuales la tenían preocupada, a decir verdad ella pensaba que si reconciliaba con Hikaru, el se reconciliaría con Kaoru, pero se equivoco….

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se pregunto la chica mientras veía a su escritorio donde había una revista para luego recordar que tenía que leerla, se acerco a dicha revista para luego hojearla y que le llamara la atención un titulo en especial.

**-Test: ¿De verdad esta enamorada o solo es una ilusión?-**

-Bueno leer una tontería como esta tal vez me calme… veamos….

* * *

**Hola a todos!... siento mucho apenas actualizar el fic, pero veran la semana pasada entramos a clases y pues empezamos con lo peor tarea, entonces no podia terminar este capitulo T_T, pero bueno... espero hacer lo mejor posible para no dejar incompleto este fic... espero que valla bien n.n, que mas...?... a si... ya se reconciliaron Hikaru y Ceci... pero la guerra a comensado... a quien ganara y que descubrira la chica al leer ese test...jejeje bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el sig cap... bye bye. n.n**


	8. Sentimientos al descubierto¡No quiero

**_-Capitulo 8: Sentimientos al descubierto… ¡NO QUIERO!-_**

En el capitulo anterior nuestros protagonistas dieron inicio a la batalla por el amor de la chica, mientras que ella no sabe nada de esto, pero en cuanto a ella… Haruhi le dio una revista donde venia un test del amor… ahora que me lo pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado a nuestra protagonista?... veamos.

Se encontraba caminando una chica de cabellera negra que… al parecer murmuraba algo mientras que a la vez se veía muy asustada y nerviosa…

-No puede ser… no quiero…. ¿por qué?- murmuraba la chica pensativa de cómo había sucedido esto.

-Ceci… bueno días- volteo a ver quien la había llamado, encontrándose con dos chicos, bueno uno que pretendía serlo que era Haruhi y el otro era Kaoru.

-A… buenos días- dijo sin mucho ánimo haciendo que estos dos se preocupara.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kaoru viéndola con preocupación.

-No… es solo que… estoy algo nerviosa por los resultados de hoy… si, eso… estoy nerviosa- le explico la chica.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Kaoru desconfiando de la respuesta de la chica.

-Si, no te preo…-fue interrumpida, cuando vio a un chico de cabellera negra, alto más o menos media 1.75, delgado, con una mirada precoz, pero sus ojos eso era lo que siempre le llamaba la atención a la chica, esos ojos verdes ambarinos llenos de picardía y de inmadurez que expresaban, haciendo que se sonrojara y se olvidara de todo.

-Buenos días- saludo con su voz masculina Hikaru, mientras que los demás lo saludaron, claro Kaoru con deje de molestia y mientras la chica volvía en si.

**-¿Te pones nerviosa cuando él está cerca?-**

-Bu… buenos días Hikaru- saludo toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien?... te noto algo roja- le dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la frente de la chica esperando que no fuera fiebre, pero esta se alejo bruscamente.

-¡Estoy bien en serio!- grito toda nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada, haciendo que sus tres compañeros la miraran confundidos.

-Está bien… es mejor irnos al salón- dijo Hikaru algo confundido.

Los tres chicos "enamorados" se adelantaron para irse al salón dejando atrás a la castaña quien ya sabía lo ocurrido con su amiga…- "después de todo no estaba equivocada"- pensó la chica mientras seguía a sus compañeros mientras que en un fondo negro se prendía un foco dejando seis apagados.

El inicio de clases había comenzado pero la peli-negra no había prestado atención en ninguna de las clases, después de esa encuesta la noche anterior en su casa…

-"Ok… ya paso una pregunta… está bien me pongo nerviosa cuando él está cerca, pero no quiere decir que este enamorada de él… ¿verdad?"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico en el salón…

**-¿Lo buscas con la mirada ya sea en el salón o en algún otro sitio y te sonrojas?-**

-"Ok… ya son dos… pero aun no quiere decir nada"- pensó la chica con totalmente roja y se volteaba totalmente apenada, mientras que al otro lado del salón un expelirojo veía de reojo a la chica totalmente roja y que a veces sus miradas se cruzaban haciendo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa y más roja, confundiendo al chico.

-"¿Qué le pasa?... desde la mañana anda toda rara"- pensó el chico mientras regresaba su mirada al profesor…

-"Ok… cálmate y de una buena vez presta atención a la maldita clase"- se reprimía la chica sin darse cuenta que desde hace un rato el profesor la llamaba, pero seguía sumergida en su mundo…

-¡Señorita Izumi!- grito el profesor haciendo que saltara del susto la chica mientras que sus compañeros se le quedaran mirando.

-¡Si…

- Me alegro que allá regresado con nosotros… ahora continúe con la lectura…

-Si… ¿la lectura?...

-No está poniendo atención en clase, salga y quede afuera del salón en lo que queda de la clases y tendrá que limpiar el salón sola cuando termine la escuela…- castigo el profesor a la pobre chica, sin más que obedecer, mientras que la miraban sus compañeros.

**-Afuera del salón-**

**-**Y eso Cecilia te pasa por no prestar atención en clases y preocuparte por cosas irrelevantes… "aunque aún sigo sin creer que este enamorada de Hikaru, no lo conozco del todo, es un pesado, enojón… pero también es de lo más lindo, guapo, inteligente, buen amigo y tierno…"-pensaba la chica sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

**-¿Aunque le encuentres cosas negativas siempre hay más cosas positivas que te sacan una sonrisa?-**

-"Pues debo de informarte corazón y cabeza… te has enamorado y del chico menos pensado"- pensó la chica un poco triste…- "No… no quiero enamorarme… no quiero que los lastimen por mi culpa"- se reprimió la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, para luego secárselas, cuando oyó el timbre para el receso supo que no era momento para llorar.

Los alumnos de cada clase empezaban a salir de cada una de sus actividades, entre estos salían sus compañeros, Haruhi, Kaoru y el chico quien le había robado el corazón… Hikaru.

-Ceci… ¿Qué paso… porqué estaba distraída en clase?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Oh es que estaba pensando en…- se detuvo no podía decirles sobre que estaba enamorada por que sino la bombardearían con preguntas, aunque Haruhi ya lo debía de saber- de cosas irrelevantes- dijo sin más, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Oye…

-Haruhi… necesito hablar contigo, es de algo **urgente- **dijo la peli-negra remarcando la palabra urgente haciendo entender a la castaña.

-Si, ustedes vallan a almorzar, esto va a tardar- les dijo Haruhi a los gemelos mientras miraban confundidos a las dos chicas quienes se alejaban de ellos…

-O-oigan-

-Déjalas, después de todo yo ya sé de lo que van a hablar- hablo Kaoru con tono triste, mientras que su hermano se volteaba a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?... bueno no es de sorprender, después de todo siempre has sido un despistado en cuanto a tu propios sentimientos y de la gente- dijo el Hitachiin menor mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería dejando a su hermano solo- "después de todo…esto ya estaba predestinado"

**-En el patio-**

Se encontraban las dos chicas quienes habían dejado a los dos hermanos solos, estaban debajo de un árbol, Ceci sentada tomada de las rodillas mientras que Haruhi estaba recargada sobre este…

-Supongo que leíste la revista, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Y supongo que ya sabes lo que sientes por Hikaru

-Si

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?, dile lo que sientes.

-Yo… no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… estoy… comprometida.

* * *

**Lo sé, este capitulo estuvo muy corto, pero no tenia imaginación para este y pues la verdad me gusto mas o menoss como quedo... emmm espero no quedarme en blanco... por que no quiero quedarme con el suspenso (si... ni siquiera yo se como va a seguir la historia), pero bueno... eso es todo bye bye.**


	9. Besos, Celos, Secretos y verdades

**_-Capitulo 9: Besos, celos, secretos y verdades._**

Receso, el mejor momento de todo alumno, aparte de la salida… era el momento indicado para platicar, descansar de la arduas clases y almorzar, todos se la pasaban bien… excepto dos chicas, que una se hacia pasar por hombre, quien estaba sorprendida con la declaración de la chica, quien no estaba muy alegre que digamos.

-¿Cómo que… estas comprometida?- pregunto la castaña con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Solo digamos que es un trato que hice con… mi abuela- respondió con molestia en la ultima palabra, mientras se paraba de su lugar y caminado hacia el salón.

-Pero…

-Haruhi… necesito que me digas como olvidarme de Hikaru, como sacarlo de mi corazón.

-Eso… no se puede, tú lo amas y no hay forma de olvidarlo….

-Ya me lo temía.

-¡Te prometo que hallaremos una forma de solucionarlo!- le dijo Haruhi tratando de darle ánimos a la chica.

-Al igual que con lo otro eso… tampoco se puede solucionar- le dijo mostrándole una mirada melancolica, seguía su rumbo hacia su aula- Falta poco para que toquen… es mejor irnos.

La castaña no tuvo otra cosa que decir, solo seguía a su amiga quien caminaba en silencio y cabisbaja, jamás la habia visto así… de fúnebre, ni siquiera cuando se peleo con Hikaru, la verdad estaban en problemas sus amigos, pero… los ayudaría a estar juntos.

-Ah, Haruhi, Ceci, ya llegarón, se tardaron mucho- dijo Kaoru.

-A… lo siento- dijo Ceci sin mucho animo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Eh?

-Si… desde la mañana has estado muy rara, ¿te preocupa algo?- le dijo Hikaru haciendo que se sonrojara la chica.

-No… estoy bien, es solo… los nervios por los resultados que publicaran esta tarde- le dijo sin despegar sus ojos en los labios del chico…- "odio este sentimiento…. Tengo la sensación de besarlo y abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir…"- pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferiór.

-¿Qué te dije cuando fuimos a las aguas termales?- pregunto Hikaru mirando a la chica mientras que esta, su hermano y su amiga lo miraban confindidos, haciendo que el suspirara- Te dije… que tu nos tienes a nosotros para contarnos cualquier problema que tengas.- le dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Oh… es cierto- dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente mientras miraba al piso

-Kaoru… creo que…

-Si, ya sé… - dijo sin dejar terminar la frase a su amiga mientras este se iba metiendo al salón y la castaña lo seguía dejando solos a las dos personitas enamoradas.

-Pero sabes no creo que eso sea lo que te preocupa- le dijo el ex pelinaranja, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Se te ve en la cara… solo quiero saber… ¿qué nos estas ocultando a Kaoru y a mí?, ¿por qué solo le hablaste a Haruhi?, me pides que confie en ti pero… no confias en mi, ¿qué pasa?-le empezó a atacar con preguntas Hikaru a la pobre peli- negra hasta el punto de acorralarla, era el, ella y la pared, no podía evitar esa mirada gatuna, sentía su respiración, los latidos de la chica iba a mil por minuto, estaba segura que si seguían estando en esa posición perdería la cordura y le plantaria un beso en esos labios que la volvían loca…

Inhalo hondo para luego tragar saliva- Yo…

**DING…DONG…DONG…DING** (N.A- no se me ocurrió otro sonido)

-"Salvada por la campana"- pensó la chica mientras que Hikaru se alejaba de ella y entraba al salón.

-Me contestaras las preguntas terminando las clases- le dije con tono serio haciendo que volviera a tragar saliva, mientras que entraba al salón nerviosa.

Las clases pasarón lentas y aburridas para nuestros amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, claro que prestaban atención a las clases, mas la pequeña Ceci, quien ya la habían castigado y no volveria a cometer el mismo error. Cuando una vez terminaron las clases terminarón tres chicos esperaban afuera del salón a la pobre peli-negra.

-Ceci, vámonos al club, nos estan esperando- dijo Kaoru mientras los otros dos los esperaban.

-Chicos si mal no se acuerdan estoy castigada y tengo que limpirar el salón, ademas de que tengo que ver los resultados de los exámenes.- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Bueno entonces te acompañamos para que no vayas sola a ver tus calificaciones- le dijo Kaoru sonriéndole.

-¿¡Que!?... no s preocupen voy sola…- dijo la chica.

-No, vamos contigo, después de todo aun necesitas contestar a mis preguntas- dijo Hikaru haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa…

-Sa-saben que… no es bueno ir todos juntos, ¿Por qué no tú y Haruhi se van adelantando al club?- dijo mientras señalaba Hikaru y a Haruhi- mientras que Kaoru me acompaña- termino de decir para luego tomar la mano de Kaoru y arrastrarlo hacia donde se encontraban los resultados sin dejar que los otros dos chicos dijeran algo, pero el que ella tomara la mano de Kaoru hizo que a Hikaru se llenara de celos y se fuera completamente enojado dejando atrás a Haruhi quien solo lo miraba preocupada.

-"Salvada"- pensó una chica más tranquila.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad?- pregunto Kaoru dejando atónita a la pobre chica.

-"O tal vez no", ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues al igual que Hikaru se que desde la mañana has estado muy rara- dijo Kaoru viendo a la chica sorprendida.

-Ustedes se dan cuenta de todo al mismo tiempo.

-No siempre, a decir verdad soy mas perspicaz que Hikaru, tu actitud rara ya viene desde hace algunas semanas pero hoy se noto más que, hasta Hikaru se dio cuenta, es como cuando nos gusta la misma cosa- le dijo el gemelo menor mirando hacia la nada.

-¿La misma cosa?, ¿es como con lo de Haruhi?...- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Si, por eso te pido que confies tanto en mi como en Hikaru…

-Quiero… pero, es algo muy personal y… creo que Haruhi me entendería, no quiero apartarlos, pero de verdad es un tema muy difícil de hablar, lo siento.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes…bueno ya llegamos, ¿Lista?- le dijo ya parados enfrente de la lista de los exámenes de recuperación.

-Cre- creo- dijo no muy segura de si misma apretando fuertemente la mano de Kaoru.

-Hagamos esto yo veo por ti los resultados, pero a cambio mañana me acompañas por un helado después de clases, ¿te parece?- le propuso el peli naranja a la chica mientras esta sonreía.

-Trato.

-Muy bien, veamos…- dijo Kaoru mientras buscaba el nombre de la chica para luego mirar de reojo a la chica quien estaba muy nerviosa, haciendo que sonriera el gemelo de Hikaru, seguía revisando hasta que…- Cielos…

-¿Qué?, Estoy en un lugar decente, dime que estoy en el quinto puesto- decía nerviosa y estresada la pobre chica.

-Solo te dire que… ¡efectivamente estas en el quinto puesto!- le anuncio Kaoru mostrándole a la chica su nombre.

-¡Kaoru eso es maravilloso, estoy muy feliz!

-Si, ahora para celebrar mañana iremos por un helado- le dijo recordándole de su trato.

-¡Si!

-Ahora te acompaño al salón, por que aun tienes que limpiar.

-No arruines el momento.

-¡Jajaja, lo siento!- rio Kaoru mientras se encaminaba con la chica, mientras que una personita los vigilaba de lejos, muy enojado, lleno de celos, teniendo la idea de arrebatarle a su hermano lo que seria la chica de quien estaba enamorado, no importara lo que sucediera, el la amaba mucho, y le molestaba que no le contara nada sobre ella, pero si a su hermano y si a Haruhi… se alejo molesto del lugar donde estaba y se fue al Host club.

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Kaoru dejando a la chica en su aula.

-Gracias, por acompañarme, Kaoru.

-De nada, oye… ¿no quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

-No te preocupes… además creo que acabare rápido, asi que de seguro caya al club, pero por si acaso dile a Kyoya-senpai que me ausentare hoy, de todos modos voy a tener mucho trabajo- dijo Ceci con nervisismo y miedo.

-Si, eso mismo te iba a decir, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos- se despidió Kaoru de la chica mientras la dejaba sola, y ella dirigía su mirada por todo el salón, de verdad que no se iba a tardar mucho.

**-20 minutos después-**

-Lo sabia… no iba a tardarme mucho, será mejor que vaya al club- se dijo a si misma Ceci, mientras se alejaba al salón y se dirigía al Host para ayudar en los deberes, o como la habían nombrado en los primeros días actuar como la mascota de Host club, detuvo su paso cuando llego al salón de clases, el tercer salón de música "desocupado", para ser mas presisos, tomo la manija para abrir la puerta y entonces…- Perdon por llegar tarde… ¿eh?- no habia nadie, estaba vacio el lugar, se adentro al lugar para asegurarse de que si era cierto de que estaba vacio, lo cual si era cierto- ¿Dónde están todos?- se pregunto la chica pensando que estaba sola, otro error, un chico de cabellera negra, alto con una mirada gatuna la esperaba parado de tras de la chica.

-Todos se fueron a su casa- le contesto el joven, haciendo que a la chica le recorriera un frio por la espalda y volteara tipo robot.

-Hi- Hikaru… en serio todos se fueron… ya veo… ¿pero… por qué tu estas aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras veía la salida y se escabullía lentamente, que no paso desapersivido por el gemelo mayor, siguiéndole el paso a la chica.

-Por que… aun me tienes que contestar unas preguntas… ¿recuerdas?- le dijo mientras volvia a acorralar entre la pared a la chica.

-¿Preguntas…?, preguntas… a esas preguntas antes de que tocaran para entrar a clases, ¿cierto?- le dijo con inocencia cosa que no le hizo gracia a Hikaru.

-Si, ahora contesta…- le advirtió mientras acercaba su cara a la e la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ya…ya te dije, estaba nerviosa por los resultados- le dijo nerviosa la chica,-" por favor, por favor, no te acercas más, sino toda mi cordura se perderá"- pensó la chica mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior.

-No te creo… ¡Confias en todos menos en mi!- le grito Hikaru a la chica, acercándose aun mas.

-Creo que estas exagerando Hikaru, confio también en ti, pero si no te lo digo es por que es algo muy personal y que solo Haruhi me puede ayudar- le explico la chica.

-¿Y Kaoru, qué?- pregunto acercándose más.

-¿Kaoru qué?, no le he dicho nada, de hecho le dije lo mismo que a ti.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que… ¿qué?

-¡Pero es que me preocupas!- le grito a la chica tomandola de los brazos ya pegándola, si es que se podía más a la pared, al fin acercando su cara demasiado hasta el punto de sentir sus repiraciones, mientras que la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

Ceci sintió un desborde de pasión en aquel momento, un impulso gigante, un desenfreno, y no pudo evitar besar los labios de Hikaru que estaban tan cerca de los suyos. Esto agarro por sorpresa a Hikaru, estaba en shock, pero después de unos cuantos segundos correspondió al beso, tomando con una mano la cintura de la chica y con la otra la cara de esta, habia pasado mucho tiempo, o eso era lo que pensaban, era un beso primerizo para los dos llenos de confusión, pero también amor, lleno de ternura, pero, al caer en cuenta lo que la chica habia hecho, abrió los ojos de golpe, separándose de golpe de ese hermoso beso y empujando a Hikaru lo mas alejado de ella, haciendo que este lo mirara confundido, con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo de el y salió del salón corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el gemelo mayor estaba ahí, confundido, sonrojado y sin saber lo que habia pasado hace algunos momentos…

Corriendo hacia la salida, con el corazón totalmente agitado, la cara más roja que el color rojo, los labios un poco sonrojado e hinchados, avergonzada por lo que había hecho varios minutos antes… -"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?... pero es su culpa por acercarse tanto a mi cara, ¿no ve que estoy en una batalla interna y aun se acerca a mi cara?, y si… ¿qué tal si ya descubrió con eso que me gusta, que tal si me molestara? Ahhh"- peleaba internamente la chica, lo que no se habia dado cuenta es que un chico, el mismo chico al cual habia besado la seguía corriendo…

-¡Ceci!- grito Hikaru aun sonrojado, haciendo que la chica con solo oir su voz acelerara el paso- ¡Por favor espera!- seguía gritando acelerando el paso aun más hasta el punto de casi alcanzarla, pero la chica fue más rápida y consiguió dar vuelta y meterse al baño de mujeres- ¿¡Es en serio!?, sal de ahí tenemos que hablar…- no escucho respuesta alguna estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada la chica como para responderle- ¡Mira si no sales de ahí en 10 segundos voy a entrar!- grito desesperado Hikaru, y si que estaba desesperado, por que en serio iba a entrar.-1…2….3….4…..

-"piensa, piensa"- se decía la chica buscando a los alrededores por donde esconderse hasta que vio una ventana, aunque estuvieran en el tercer piso, no importaba, cuando iba a Lobelia saltaba desde quintos y sextos pisos para saltarse las clases.

-8….9….10…¡voy a entrar!- y eso es lo que hizo, pero cuando entro al baño… la chica se habia ido, ya no estaba, logro huir por la ventana antes de que el Hitachiin mayor, para luego caer de rodillas y que un fondo negro lo cubriera- "Al fin tenia la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento más de preguntarle por que el beso"- con solo recordarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho- "tal vez fue un impulso"- pensó mientras se retiraba del baño de mujeres y ya irse a su mansión.

**-Mansión Izumi-**

-Llegue a tiempo…- se dijo a si misma la chica mientras abria la puerta de la casa de sus tios quienes le habían pedido que se quedara- ¡Mama, Papá ya llegue!- aviso mirando un retrato de sus padres quienes sonreían felices y que al fondo estaba la playa… ese dia…

-Ceci ya llegaste, que bueno- le dijo una señora de cabello castaño y ojos morados, era muy hermosa.

-A si tía Christin- le contesto la muchacha sonriéndole, de verdad quería mucho a su tia, desde que su madre murió ella la atratado como a una de sus hijas, al igual que su tio, se han vuelto unos segundos padres para ellas.

-Es cierto, se me olvido decirte en la mañana…

-mmm, ¿qué?

- Mira quien regreso de Inglaterra….- le dijo mientras una chica de cabellera castaña larga hasta los hombros, el color de sus ojos eran igual que la mujer amatistas, hermosa al igual que la chica y la mujer en la habitación, de la misma edad que Ceci.

-¡Hola primita!- saludo alegremente la chica.

-¿Lilly?

* * *

**Hola mis pequeñas estrellitas caidas del cielo nocturno! O_o, jajaja bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que con este se me vino la imaginación asi de pufff, aa y me encanto como me quedo sobretodo lo del beso que cuando lo escribi me quede O/o...(XD), la otra es que ya aparecieron dos nuevos personajes la tía y la prima... faltan mas que su personalidad ya esta en mi cabezita alocada... más aventuras y secretos revelados por venir... ****_creo que eso es todo_**** bueno... Bye bye! **

**PD: dejen comments, opiniones para mejorar la historia.**

**Un beso un abrazo... ADIOS!**


	10. Hola soy Lilly y descubri su secreto

**_Capitulo 10: ¡Hola soy Lilly y ya descubrí su secreto!_**

Jueves por la mañana llegaban los alumnos de Ouran, cada quien se dirigía a sus respectivos salones o platicaban fuera en los pasillos, en estos se encontraban Kaoru y Haruhi hablando sobre lo que le pasaba al hermano del primer nombrado.

-¿En serio no sabes qué le pasa a Hikaru?- pregunto Haruhi mientras miraba por dentro del salón a Hikaru quien tenía puesta la mirada sobre la ventana… parecía como si estuviera buscando algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-No, solo sé que cuando llego a la casa se encerró hasta la mañana en su cuarto- respondió el Hitachiin menor –De seguro debió haber pasado algo para que estuviera tan nervioso- respondió Kaoru analizando la situación mientras que Haruhi lo veía.

**Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong**

-Ya tocaron, será mejor que entremos- dijo Kaoru

-Pero… Ceci todavía no ha llegado, la castigaran de nuevo- anuncio Haruhi preocupada.

-De hecho ella llego antes que nosotros, bueno antes que tú y Hikaru… me la encontré en el camino, de hecho se dirigía a la oficina del director- le explico a la castaña quien lo miraba confundida- No me preguntes a mí de por que fue, pregúntale a ella cuando regrese.

-Está bien… pero, ¿cuándo acabara todo esto?

-Pronto… no te preocupes, esto al fin terminara- fue la última palabra que dijo Kaoru antes de entrar al salón.

Habían pasado tres minutos cuando el profesor llego, haciendo que todos los alumnos tomaran asiento,- Buenos días a todos…

-¡Profesor ¿puedo pasar?, estaba con el director!- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una hoja firmada por el director.

-Está bien, vaya a su asiento- ordeno el maestro, mientras la chica asentía y se dirigía a su lugar, pero cuando ya se iba a sentar, sintió la mirada de un chico peli negro de mirada gatuna que la observaba sonrojado, haciendo que a la pobre chica se sonrojara también y se pusiera muy nerviosa, sentándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bueno… hoy les tengo una noticia, se agrupara a nuestro salón una nueva compañera, pasa por favor- al decir esto la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello castaño y de ojos amatistas- Su nombre es Lilly Izumi, es prima de la señorita Cecilia, sean buenos con ella- anuncio el profesor mientras los murmullos llenaban la habitación.

-Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Lilly, estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes y espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo la castaña para luego mostrar una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que todos sus compañeros varones se sonrojaran y gritaran un…. ¡Qué linda es!

-"Mi prima jamás cambia"- pensó la chica mientras veía indiferente a sus compañeros quienes ya caían enamorados por el encanto de la joven.

-Bien, ve a sentarte justo detrás de Fujioka- le señalo el profesor mientras la chica se dirigía a su nuevo lugar, cuando esta estaba al lado de la que se hacía pasar por hombre, se quedaron viendo los dos para que luego la amatista sonriera y luego se sentara en su lugar.

-"Esto será interesante"- pensó la castaña sonriendo de manera macabra.

Las horas de clase pasaban, murmullos de lo linda que era la nueva chica por parte de los chicos y de las chicas se esparcían por todo el salón, aunque la nueva no les prestara atención, ella solo estaba atenta a los movimientos de su prima quien observaba por donde ella estaba, o mejor dicho, tenía la mirada puesta en alguien y ella volteaba rápidamente cuando el gemelo de Kaoru la volteaba a ver y hacia los mismos movimientos que la prima de esta.

-"Si efectivamente esto será interesante y divertido"- pensaba la chica y seguía sonriendo, al fin terminadas los primeros periodos de clases, la castaña se paro muy rápido de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su prima para luego jalarla y llevarla a los jardines.

-¡Lilly!... ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! -Pregunto histérica la chica, ya que la había jalado a la peli negra desde el salón hasta los jardines de la escuela.

-¡Tengo que saber algo!- le dijo Lilly entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta ese chico que esta a lado de ese Fujioka, el de cabello negro?- le pregunto mientras sus ojos morados brillaban.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Por que… creo que a él también le gustas, mi sexto sentido nunca me falla.

-¿Nunca te falla, y que me dices de la ultima vez?

-Eso fue hace tres años.

-Eso fue hace tres meses.

-Bueno lo que sea, como dice el dicho lo pasado se queda en el pasado.

-¿En serio?

-¡Ya contéstame!

-Yo…

-¡Ahí están!- grito un rubio alocado corriendo-¡Oh mi querida hija, no eh pasado tiempo contigo y hoy quería almorzar como familia te raptan!- seguía gritando histérico el francés abrazando a la chica casi estrangulándola.

-Tamaki-senpai estoy bien, solo estoy… almorzando con mi prima- le dijo a su senpai separándose del abrazo.

-¿Tu prima?

-Mucho gusto, Soy Lilly Izumi, prima de Ceci.

-¿Tu eres… su… prima?

-¡Si!

-¡Tamaki!, ¿Por qué nos dejas atrás?- pregunto Haruhi mientras paraba de correr junto con Kyoya y los gemelos.

-Lo siento, es que no ver a uno de mis hijos me preocupa- se excuso el rubio

-Tamaki- senpai, no soy su hija- contesto indiferente haciendo que este se pusiera en su pose… emo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y Honey- senpai y Morí- senpai no tardan en llegar, ¿Por qué no empezamos a almorzar?- dijo el demonio de sangre fría, mientras que os demás aceptaban, mientras que todos se acomodaban para comer, los dos jóvenes que se besaron el día anterior estaban demasiados nerviosos que ni siquiera se podían ver.

-¡Chicos, perdón por llegar tarde!- grito el pequeño loli-shota acompañado por el callado Morí- ¿Eh?, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto observando a la chica castaña.

-Es la prima de Ceci, se llama Lilly- dijo Kaoru.

-Ya veo… ¡eres muy bonita!- exclamo el pequeño rubio.

-Gracias… bien ¿por qué no empezamos a comer?

-¡Si!- dijeron todos.

-¡Ah!, por cierto, que despistada y mala educada soy, pero, ¿cómo se llaman?- dijo la amatista dejando sorprendida a su prima.

-Oye… por lo menos deberías saber el nombre de tus compañeros de clase.

-Sabes que soy mala para los nombres.

-Ceci no te preocupes…- le dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía enfrente de la peli negra- Mi nombre es Suou Tamaki de 3ª, princesa- se presento mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

-Ootori Kyoya del mismo grupo.

-Mitskuni Haninozuka, puedes llamarme Honey, estoy en la universidad de Ouran y él es Takashi Morinozuka, todos le dicen Morí, está conmigo en la universidad.

-Y bueno como YA deberías de saber están nuestros compañeros, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. Dijo la peli negra mientras empezaba a comer dando por terminada la conversación. Luego de esta "presentación" todos empezaron a comer, todos platicaban, excepto esos dos jóvenes nerviosos que se veían de reojo de vez en cuando, pero que no pasaban desapercibidos por la prima y el hermano de estos. Cuando el receso termino, "cada Host y… mascota" se fue a su respectiva aula, para así poder terminar con la jornada de clases e iniciar con las actividades del club.

.Sabes, pensé que te inscribirías al coro de la escuela o de plano a ninguno, ¿pero a un Host club?- le dijo la amatista a su prima mientras se dirigían a la tercera aula de música.

-¿Y qué tiene de que este en un club, como ese?, ¿acaso te molesta?

-A mi no, pero a nuestra abuela… no le va a gustar mucho que digamos.

-¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- dijo la peli negra mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra, a la vez que entraba al aula.

-"Ella… no lo haría, ¿o si?"- pensó la castaña entrando lo que sería el host club.

-Bienvenida- dijeron un grupo de chicos apuestos dejando anonadada a la amatista.

-¡Oh! Lilly en verdad viniste- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole mientras que esta se sonrojaba.

-¡Si, quería ver en que tipo de club estaba metida mi prima!, así que un club de anfitriones…. ¿Eh?- dijo Lilly dejando confundidos a los integrantes de este.

-Bien, me uniré al Host club y me gustaría ser anfitriona- dijo la chica decidida.

-¿En serio…. Quieres estar en el host club?- pregunto la peli negra anonadada.

-Si, será divertido, y dime primita… ¿qué tipo de Host eres tú?

-Yo… soy la mascota del club- respondió sin importancia.

-… ¡¿Qué? Imposible, si eres hermosa, inteligentes, además de que tienes una habilidad asombrosa para el canto, ¿verdad Hikaru?- reclamo la chica, para luego mirar al Hitachiin mayor haciendo que se sonrojara y tartamudeara.

-Bu… bueno, ja… jamás la eh escuchado cantar, pero…

-¡Pero verdad que es muy bonita!

-Si- le dijo el gemelo mayor haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara a más no poder.

-¡Ves!- le dijo Lilly

-Mira… sabes muy buena socializando, además… ¿qué tipo de Host serias tu?- le pregunto la chica aun sin poder quitarse el sonrojo.

-Deberías de saberlo- dijo causando confusión a los miembros del club, incluyendo a su prima…

**-"El Host club está abierto"**

-¿Así qué estuviste em Inglaterra?- pregunto un chico a la castaña.

-Si, aunque fue divertido estar allá, siempre extrañe a mi prima, es como una hermana para mí- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-¡No llores!- gritaron varios chicos.

-¿¡Quieres algo en especial!?- le pregunto gritando un joven a la amatista.

-Un pastel- dijo la amatista con ojos de borreguito atropellado.

**"Tipo: Manipulador"**

-¡En seguida!- gritaron tres chicos corriendo por un pastel, mientras que la joven se paraba de su lugar y se encaminaba hacia su prima quien la miraba sorprendida.

-De que me sorprendo, siempre has sido manipuladora- dijo Ceci mientras que su prima sonreía.

-Sea o no sea manipuladora, las ganancias del Host club han subido notablemente en un solo día, nos será útil.- dijo el demonio de sangre fría quien escribía algo en su libreta.

-"Este tipo solo piensa en dinero"- pensó la pelinegra.

-Y…. bueno, mientras los chicos discuten sobre quién va a traerme el pastel, responde a mi pregunta que te hice en el receso… ¿Te gusta Hikaru?- le dijo la amatista ya ansiosa con oir la respuesta.

-Yo….

-¡Ceci, sírvenos un poco de café!- gritaron los gemelos desde al otro lado de la sala.

-¿¡Por qué nadie me deja oir la respuesta!?- pregunto desesperada Lilly mientras que su prima la miraba con pena.

-Si el destino no quiere que sepas, entonces jamás lo sabrás- le dijo Ceci, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los gemelos.

-¡No importa que… descubriré tu secreto, sabes que tengo mi sexto sentido!- grito enojada la chica amatista a su prima.

-Suerte con eso- le deseo la peli negra- "Es mi fin"- pensó la chica mientras su aura se oscurecía-Ya estoy aquí, me permiten sus tasas.

-Si- le dijo Kaoru mientras le sonreía a la chica y esta le correspondiera la sonrisa, mientras le servía café.

-Hi… Hikaru, me permites.- le dijo nerviosa la chica mientras que Kaoru sonreía tristemente y se escabullía de ellos dos.

-Ahhh, claro- respondió Hikaru mientras le entregaba la taza y la chica la tomaba, pero al hacerlo sus dedos se rozaron haciendo que se sonrojaran y esto no pasara desapercibido por el peli naranja y la castaña.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritaron los dos, dejando caer la taza haciendo que se rompiera.

-¡Yo limpio!

-¡No te preocupes, fue mi culpa!

-¡También fue mi culpa!

-Dejen de armar tanto alboroto y limpien este desastre- dijo el primer demonio asustando a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Si!- gritaron ambos, para que luego uno se fuera por las cosas para limpiar y el otro se fuera por una nueva tasa.

-Es obvio que los dos se gustan- dijeron dos jóvenes observando desde el marco de la ventana, quienes voltearon a verse impresionados de que ellos sabían los sentimientos de su hermano y prima.

-Kaoru…. ¿Sabes que es lo que les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto la amatista.

-Si…. Bueno, a decir verdad es que…. Hikaru es un idiota- respondió el gemelo apenado con su respuesta.

-Si, Ceci también es una idiota cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, además de que… es la primera vez que se enamora, ¿es lindo no lo crees?- le dijo alegremente la castaña, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vio al peli naranja mirando hacia la mesa donde los jóvenes nombrados apenas, limpiaban el desastre sonrojados.- Kaoru…. No me digas que…. Tú- la castaña no pudo continuar cuando vio en los ojos de Kaoru un brillo que jamás había visto y una sonrisa melancólica.

-No te preocupes, como ya le dije a Haruhi esto pronto terminara- le dijo el gemelo de Hikaru mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¿A que se refiere con… que todo pronto terminara?- se pregunto la chica- "Ahhhhhhh necesito preguntarle muchas cosas a Ceci"- pensó la castaña, para luego seguir mirando la escena que estaba pronto por empezar.

-Ceci, espero que no se te olvide lo de hoy- le dijo Kaoru a la peli negra mientras la sujetaba por detrás de los hombros.

-Ahhh, si, ¿Saliendo de la escuela verdad?- le respondió con una sonrisa, pero haciendo que Hikaru se enojara.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Hikaru, con un notado tono enojado, haciendo que los dos chicos voltearan, Kaoru sonreía tristemente mientras que Ceci nerviosa y apenada.

-Pues…

-¡Tenemos una cita!- grito Kaoru haciendo que no solo Hikaru, sino que los demás e inclusive las clientas se sorprendieran con lo dicho.

-¡N… n… no es una cita, más bien es solo una salida entre amigos que van por un helado!- decía apenada la chica acusada por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Haruhi y los demás van a ir?- pregunto Hikaru obviamente retando a la chica.

-Bu… bueno… no, pero…- la chica no pudo continuar ya que el ex peli naranja se levanto precipitadamente de su lugar.

-¡Entonces eso es una cita!- grito enojado el primogénito de la familia Hitachiin y saliera corriendo de la sala del club, dejando a todos preocupados.

-¡Hikaru… es….- no pudo continuar, por que sintió la mano de alguien quien la sujetaba de los hombros, - Kaoru….-

-Déjalo… hoy en la noche al fin hare la paz con él, así que… ya no te preocupes por él, disfrutemos hoy de nuestra cita, ¿si?- le pidió el gemelo sonriéndole de manera tierna, pero haciendo que la chica se preocupara de más.

-Está bien- accedió la chica.

-¿Esto… es lo que está pensando hacer Kaoru?- pregunto Haruhi totalmente preocupada, mientras que la amatista la veía confundida.

-¿En qué está pensando Kaoru…. Haruhi?- pregunto la amatista.

-Pregúntale a Ceci, en la noche- le contesto Haruhi, dejando aun más confundida a la chica.

-Está bien…- se quedaron calladas durante un tiempo, hasta que…- Oye Haruhi… ¿Tú eres mujer verdad?- le pregunto Lilly a Haruhi lo suficiente quedo como para que sus compañeros del club la escucharan pero no tan alto para que las clientas la escucharan, ya que después de el alboroto con los tres chicos, Kyoya les pidió que se retiraran temprano.

-Que bueno que les pedí a las clientas retirarse- dijo aliviado el vicepresidente.

-Lilly-chan… ¿Cómo es que descubriste eso?- pregunto el loli-shota abrazando a su conejo.

-Bueno eso es fácil Honey- senpai, los Izumis somos una familia con grandes talentos artísticos, desde el canto, hasta la oratoria, nada se nos dificulta, claro que algunos de sus integrantes son mejores en algunas cosas que otros, por ejemplo, Ceci, es muy buena tanto como para el canto, como para el dibujo y yo… bueno soy una excelente actriz- dijo muy feliz de sus dones la amatista.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo de Haruhi?- preguntaron todos.

-Pues, es simple una gran actriz como yo sabe como son los ojos de una chica enamorada- dijo haciendo que todos los de la sala aplaudieran.

-No puedo creerlo, con solo ver sus ojos… ¿lo supiste?- pregunto impresionado el rey del Host club.

-Así es.

-Impresionante- decían todos, pero la peli negra no podía dejar de pensar en su amor imposible, estaba demasiado preocupada, como ya no había mas clientes a las cual atender, empezaron a irse del aula.

-Quiero que me digas todo con detalle.

-Si…

-También me tienes que explicar por que Haruhi se viste como hombre.

-Si…

-Y todo lo que ah pasado desde que te metiste a esta escuela.

-Llegando a casa me voy a sentir como en un interrogatorio- dijo exhausta la peli negra.

-Va a ser un interrogatorio…. Ahora vete a tu cita con Kaoru para que me cuentes todo después.- le dijo la amatista, mientras que su prima la veía con pena y luego se separara de ella para encontrarse con Kaoru, quien la esperaba en la salida.

**"Llevaron ropa para cambiarse"**

-Perdón si te hice esperar mucho- se disculpo la chica quien lleva un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa a rayas y la cual tenía una imagen de la torre Eiffel y unos converse negros.

-No te preocupes, igual acabo de salir de cambiarme- dijo Kaoru, vistiendo unos jeans, una blusa de cuados blancos y negros de manga larga y unos converse como los de la chica- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si- dicho esto la chica sonrió y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su destino.

El resto del día fue muy divertido para los chicos, fueron por su helado, mientras que lo comían contaban chistes o hablaban de alguna trivialidad que les hiciera reír, pero… cada uno no mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, en el exterior mostraban una sonrisa pero no lo que sentían de verdad…. Kaoru se sentía triste de que sabía que la relación que tenia con su hermano se acabara y a la vez feliz de que lo vería alegre y con la chica que él quiere y se reconciliara, mientras que Ceci…. Bueno estaba más preocupada por los dos Hitachiin, no le gustaba verlos peleados… hoy cuando los vio en club, pensó que ya habían hecho las paces, pero después de lo que le dijo Kaoru… aun no habían hecho nada, en realidad sus actuación incestuosa solo era eso, actuación, no se veían felices cerca el uno del otro.

-Kaoru… podemos irnos ya- pidió la chica.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no te estás divirtiendo?

-No es eso…. Es solo que quiero… que ustedes dos ya se reconcilien- le dijo la joven dejando sorprendido al gemelo para que luego sonriera.

-Ya te dije, hoy se resuelve todo… si me respondes a una pregunta…

-¿Cuál?

-Me gustas Ceci… pero estoy seguro que tu solo me ves como un amigo, así que… la pregunta es ¿te gusta Hikaru?- le pregunto sonriendo, mientras que Ceci lo miraba sorprendida, para luego tener que responder.

-Si.

-Ya veo, bueno de todas manera era de verse… bueno eso es todo lo que quería saber, vámonos entonces…- dijo el Hitachiin menor mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la chica, pero una mano lo detuvo, volteando a ver el por que.

-Kaoru, espera…. Te quiero decir que tu eres una persona especial para mí, eres como un hermano, y estoy segura que si yo no soy para ti, es que encontraras a alguien mucho mejor que yo, y que te amara mucho más que Hikaru, de eso estoy segura-le dijo con unas pocas lagrimas en el rostro mientras que Kaoru la veía sorprendido, y luego le sonreía, para que después la chica le regresara esa sonrisa.

Luego de esa declaración los dos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas…. Veamos que suceden en cada una de ellas.

**"Mansión Hitachiin"**

-Hikaru… Ya llegue- dijo el peli naranja mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano.

-Mmmm, que bien…. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- pregunto con un deje de molestia.

-¡Bien…. Me rechazaron!- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano mientras que este Hikaru se levantaba sorprendido de la cama.

-¿Cómo…

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que espero hacer las paces contigo y volver a estar juntos como antes, aun que dentro de algún futuro nos tengamos que separar, seguiremos siendo hermanos….

-Kaoru…

-Además de que ya no tendrás competencia con Ceci, pero eso si… no te declares pronto con ella sino se confundirá y lo podrías a echar a perder, como la última vez- le dijo su hermano haciendo que una flecha pasara por su corazón.

-No te preocupes… no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo apenado, para luego sonreírle y que su hermano también le sonriera.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy agitado…- dijo Kaoru, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto- ¡Que descanses!

-¡Igualmente descansa!- le dijo Hikaru, mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el techo- "Kaoru… fue rechazado…. Que no me adelante a la propuesta…. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que ya nos besamos?... creo que será un secreto entre nosotros"- pensaba Hikaru mientras se tocaba con dos dedos los labios donde recibieron ese beso con la chica, para luego sonreír.

**"Mansión Izumi"**

-Bien no hay nadie…. Vámonos antes de que…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- se escucho una voz mientras que la peli negra volteaba a ver a su prima con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Li…Lilly, pensé que ya estabas dormida.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, Kaoru se me declaro, pero….

-Pero sabe que te gusta alguien más, ¿No es así?

-Si… mira, mañana te daré los detalles, estoy muy cansada.

-Claro ve a dormir, a por cierto, para que te llamo el director.

-A bueno, fue por….

* * *

**Hola gente preciosa que nos lee, jejeje, al fin el cap 10, ahora vamos por el 11 y el siguiente de mi nueva historia llamada Bloody love, yeiiii... je bueno nos vemos pronto bye bye**


	11. Reunion en la casa Izumi

**"-Capitulo 11: Reunión en la casa Izumi"-**

-¿Están seguros de que nos invitaron?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño corto, mientras veía a sus amigos.

-Claro Haruhi, ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Lilly ayer?- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo sonriendo, mientras que la castaña llevaba su dedo índice a la barbilla y trataba de recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

**-Flashback-**

-¡Chicos!- gritaba una amatista en el Host club, llamando la atención los integrantes, sin contar a Ceci.

-¿Qué pasa Lilly-chan?- pregunto Honey.

-Están invitados venir a mi casa, y no acepto un no como respuesta- anuncio la chica.

-¡Esta bien!- aceptaron seis de siete.

-Pero… ¿Ceci está de acuerdo con que vayamos a su casa?- pregunto la castaña, haciendo que todos los demás dudaran.

-No te preocupes por ella Haruhi… no sabe nada sobre esto, en realidad vamos a darle una sorpresa-dijo muy confiada Lilly mientras que los demás la veían confundidos y le diera mala espina a Haruhi.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Aun sigo pensando que sorpresa le vamos a dar a Ceci- dijo la única chica preocupada por su compañera.

-Haruhi no te preocupes, escucharemos la explicación una vez ya que entremos- dijo serio el demonio de sangre fría.

-Bueno aquí vamos…- dijo la chica mientras tocaba el timbre, después de unos segundos se oyó la voz de Lilly.

-¡Un segundo!- grito la chica, para luego abrir la puerta de la mansión,- Disculpen la tardanza…- se disculpo la chica cuando vio el rostro de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes… ¿Por qué no hay sirvientes?- pregunto el rey de host.

-Ahhh… bueno, eso es por que…. Es su mes de vacaciones.

-¿Y quién les ayuda con la limpieza?

-Debe de ser muy duro limpiar y hacer la comida ustedes mismos.

-"Malditos ricos bastardos"- pensó Haruhi, después de escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-No… en realidad, no están difícil… cuando Ceci se vino a vivir con nosotros, decidimos que los empleados tomaran de vez en cuando vacaciones, y ella nos enseñaba a limpiar y a cocinar, debo decir que las primeras semanas fueron muy difíciles, pero uno se va acostumbrando.- les dijo la chica sonriendo, - Pasen por favor.

-Con permiso- dijeron sus amigos mientras entraban a la casa.

- Muy bien Lilly, ¿Qué sorpresa quieres que le demos a Ceci?- pregunto Tamaki.

-Vengan conmigo… - les dijo muy misteriosamente, mientras los demás la seguían curiosamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Bueno, como ya les había dicho… La familia Izumi es muy buena en cuanto a las artes, el día en que yo entre a Ouran Ceci llego tarde por ver al director, ¿se acuerdan?-pregunto para luego ver que todos asentían- bueno la explicación es que el director le pidió, no, le ordeno que cantara en el festival y pues… ahora no tiene elección- explico la chica.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la sorpresa?- pregunto Haruhi.

-Pues… es que ella tiene pánico escénico, aunque en la primaria estuvo en el coro, en la secundaria tuvo un pequeño accidente, que no puedo contarlo, y pues necesito su ayuda para que se le quite- dijo esperanzada.

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo alegremente el rubio francés.

-Gracias, bueno llegamos- dijo alegremente, mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta- guarden silencio... o en el mejor de los casos susurren- les explico mientras se introducían a una cabina de grabación, grande, estaba dividida por un vidrio, en donde ellos se encontraban estaban los controles y del otro lado del vidrio estaba la peli negra, escribiendo algo, para luego tocar unas cuantas teclas del piano.

-¿Por qué Ceci no sale a saludarnos?- pregunto Hikaru curioso.

-No te desesperes Hikaru… no tardara mucho… se que quieres abrazarla, besarla y pedirle que sea tu novia, pero aun no es el momento.- dijo Lilly haciendo que el Hitachiin mayor se sonrojara.

-Ella tiene razón, Hikaru aun no puedes hacer algo inapropiado.- dijo Kaoru haciendo que se sonrojara más Hikaru, mientras que sus compañeros veían la escena confundidos excepto por Haruhi.

-No es eso… es que volteo hace un rato para acá, nos vio pero no tubo reacción alguna- dijo Hikaru apenado.

-Bueno Hikaru, es que ella pidió que pusiéramos un doble vidrio, nosotros la podemos ver pero ella a nosotros no- explico la prima de la peli negra.

-Ya… veo- dijo Hikaru, para después volver a ver a la chica detrás del vidrio quien se dirigía a este y lo tocaba, dándole a entender algo a Lilly, luego ella apretó el alta voz pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.

-_Lilly… ¿estás ahí?-_ pregunto la peli negra

-Si, prima… ¿quieres que ya lo ponga para grabar?- le contesto la castaña.

-_Por favor… te puedes ir y regresar dentro de unos 4 minutos._

-Claro.- le dijo mientras apagaba el micrófono para luego mirar a los chicos- Nos quedaremos, la veremos y oiremos cantar, es la primera vez que me pide que me salga.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, miren ya va empezar- prendió rápido el alta voz para escuchar unas notas de piano, algo macabro pero hermoso.

**Locura oscura comienza…**

**Ya por la tarde…**

**En la merienda…**

**Yo quiero un juego contigo**

**Es divertido**

**O complicado**

**Es mejor no saberlo**

-Ya veo….- susurro Lilly, pero Hikaru fue el único que la escucho, "¿por qué una canción triste y de amor?"

**Ten cuidado**

**Que soy capaz**

**De obtener**

**Tu corazón**

**Un juego raro**

**Extraño en verdad**

**El final será tu muerte asegurar**

Esa canción era muy profunda… todos notaron como los ojos de Lilly se opacaban

-Ya sea por que quería que me fuera…

-Lilly… - dijo Kaoru

**A tu lado eternamente**

**Esto no es un simple juego…**

**Tampoco un sueño**

**Es algo mucho peor…**

**Una locura Oscura….**

Se escuchan las notas del piano más tristes que nunca, para luego tocar la última nota y que resonara por todo el lugar, la peli negra se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida del estudio encontrándose con sus amigos y su prima llorando.

-¿Pero… qué?...

-¡Hija…. ¿qué trauma te atormenta para cantar una canción así?- gritaba el rubio quien estrujaba a la peli negra.

-¡Tamaki- senpai suélteme…. Si yo quiero cantar eso es mi decisión y ya suélteme!- grito enojada la chica mientras que el rubio lloraba…

-¡Mamá, Haruhi… Ceci está en una etapa rebelde!- gritaba desesperado…

-Ahora…. Déjenme adivinar…la persona quien los invito fue Lilly…-dijo enojada Ceci con una vena saltando en su frente.

-Pues… ya era hora de invitarlos, además si ellos venían a verte de seguro se quitaría el pánico escénico.

-¿Qué les dijiste exactamente?- pregunto la chica ya desesperada.

- ¿eh?... pues lo que tú me dijiste, que actuarias para el festival de la escuela…- respondió Lilly con inocencia, mientras que la otra chica miraba a sus amigos quienes estaban tristes.

-"parecen asustados", También les comentaste que cantare para la fiesta de Halloween?

-Eso…. No… eje…

-Lilly… te voy a…

-¡Cambiando de tema… ¿quieren comer algo?- dijo Lilly interrumpiendo a su prima, mientras que empujaba a sus compañeros a la salida, dejando sola a su prima.

-Ella va a sacarme canas antes de tiempo- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del estudio y alcanzar a sus amigos.

Una vez ya alcanzado a sus compañeros, Lilly le pidió que hiciera la merienda, ya que bueno… digamos que la prima de la peli negra no es buena cocinando, lo cual a ella no le molesto, mientras que Ceci preparaba el té y unos dulces bocadillos, Lilly llevo a sus invitados al jardín.

-Entonces, Ceci va a cantar también para la fiesta de Halloween- dijo Kaoru mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra su mano y su codo contra la mesa.

-Si… pero lo único que me preocupa es el festival escolar, falta poco para que llegue.

-Lilly… no te preocupes, para eso estamos nosotros… para ayudarla- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole a la chica, para que luego esta lo mirara de forma tierna.

-Si tienes razón… bien ahora, cambiando de tema- dijo la chica mientras que ella y Kaoru veían de manera cómplice al Hitachiin mayor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hikaru un poco nervioso por la respuesta de su hermano y amiga.

-Nada… en realidad, tenemos que empezar a pensar como te le declararas a Ceci- dijeron los dos jóvenes sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿N-no creen que se están adelantando?... acuérdate Kaoru que dijiste que no me adelantara a la confesión- dijo Hikaru nervioso y sonrojado.

-Cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos ideando la mejor forma de declararte… ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo Haruhi?- pregunto Kaoru a sus amiga quien asentía mientras los demás seguían confundidos haciendo que Hikaru se sonrojara y Lilly veía la situación, después de que un foco se prendiera dejando cinco apagados.

-Kaoru, tiene razón… pero primero debemos juntarlos hasta el punto de que te armes de valor para que te confieses y ella no tenga ninguna duda en corresponderte- dijo segura la amatista, mientras que el gemelo mayor se ponía rojo.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto la chica peli negra mientras traía en sus manos una charola con las tazas y varios postres.

-De nada… ¿oye no quieres que te ayudemos?- dijo Lilly sonriente.

-Pues, si algo, por favor, esta algo pesado.- dijo la chica esperando a que su prima la ayudara.

-Bien… ¡Hikaru ve a ayudar a mi primita!- grito la amatista dejando petrificados a los demás.

-¡Oye creí que tú me ayudarías!- grito la peli negra con un poco de sonrojo.

-Pero estoy taaaaaaaaan cansada, mejor que te ayude Hikaru… anda Hikaru ve.- ordeno la castaña al joven, para que luego se levantara de su lugar suspirando.

-Dame la bandeja- dijo el Hitachiin mayor estirando sus brazos para tomar la charola.

-No te preocupes, puedo sola, además ya no falta mucho para llegar a la mesa- dijo la chica sonrojada, tratando de adelantarse con dicho plato, pero no puedo ya que el chico fue más rápido que ella y le quito la bandeja haciendo que se petrificara la chica- ¡O…oye Hikaru!

-Déjame ayudarte, aunque sea en esto…- fue lo único que dijo mientras que se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, mientras que la chica lo veía desde su lugar sin mover ningún dedo.

-Aquí está el té….- dijo sin más Hikaru sonrojado.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente Hikaru!- dijo Kaoru impresionado por la acción de su hermano.

-No hice nada en especial- dijo el gemelo apenado.

-Pues no importa lo que hayas hecho, jamás había visto a Ceci tan sonrojada como ahora- dijo Lilly mientras que el Hitachiin mayor veía a la peli negra quien caminaba apenada y sonrojada… "linda" fue lo que pensó Hikaru.

-Pueden empezar- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa del jardín quien para su mala suerte estaba al lado de Hikaru haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-¡Bien… entonces, empecemos!- exclamo el loli-shota mientras que tomaba un pedazo de pastel al igual que sus amigos, quienes al comer una parte de este…- ¡Que delicioso!- exclamaron los Hosts.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto Tamaki.

-Ceci- dijo Lilly sonriendo mientras que su prima comía tranquilamente pero a la vez sonrojada por tener a Hikaru a su lado.

-¡Eres muy buena!, ¿verdad Takashi?- dijo el Loli-shota mirando a su amigo.

-Si.

-No es para tanto.

-No seas así, eres muy buena cocinando pasteles, al igual que con el canto- dijo Hikaru haciendo que se sonrojara la chica.

-A…a….a….a, ¡Lilly, ¿Dónde están mis tíos?- exclamo la peli negra a su prima quien la miraba divertida.

-Es cierto… tu aun no estabas despierta cuando ellos se fueron a la veterinaria- dijo Lilly mientras se tomaba un poco de té.

-Oh… ¿y cuando regresan?- pregunto la chica mientras que los integrantes del club los miraban confundidos.

-"Tienen mascota"- pensaron los hosts

-Pues….- se quedo callada unos instantes hasta que el ruido de una puerta abriéndose captara la atención de los chicos- Ahora- fue lo único que dijo después de unos Huskyes cachorros uno disfrazado de princesa u otro de príncipe dejando al peli negra como estatua.

-¡Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh, Kyra, Zero, ¿qué les hicieron?!- grito la chica esperando alguna respuesta mientras les quitaba los ridículos trajes.

-¡Mis queridas hijas…. Papá ya llego!- grito un hombre adulto de cabello rubio con ojos verde jade mientras que junto a él estaba una señora de cabello castaño y ojos amatista quien caminaba sonriente.

-"¿¡Papá, qué no los padres de Ceci estaban muerto?!"- pensaron todos.

-¡Hola papi!- saludo infantilmente la amatista haciendo que Kaoru la viera tiernamente.

-¡Hola mi hermosa Lilly!, ahora ¿Dónde está….- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Ceci lo miraba furiosamente- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan enojada, no sabes que te dejara marcas?- le dijo haciendo que se enojara más la pobre chica.

-Siempre se lo decimos ¿verdad?- dijeron tía y prima al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban un poco de té, mientras que sus amigos los miraban penosamente.

-¡Tío te dije que JÁMAS disfrazaras a Kyra y a Zero!- exploto al fin la chica.

-¡Pero me dirás que no son unas linduras con esos trajes!- dijo el tío peleando con su sobrina.

-Bueno… si, pero…

-¡Entonces no le veo nada malo!- dijo el tío sonriente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba su esposa, su hija y los amigos de sobrina- Hola, soy el tío de Ceci… Jiro Izumi y ¡ella es mi hermosa esposa Christin!- dijo emocionado y presumiendo a la madre de la castaña, mientras que la chica pelinegra se iba a su asiento derrotada.

- Hola, mucho gusto- saludo elegantemente la señora- ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Lilly y Ceci, verdad?- dijo mientras veía a las chicas mencionas, Lilly con una gran sonrisa pero Ceci… cabizbaja y con una aura negra.

-Aaaa, si mucho gusto, soy su compañera Fujioka Haruhi - saludo Haruhi.

-Lo sabemos, Fujioka Haruhi de segundo grado, ¿me pregunto por qué te haces pasar por un chico en la escuela?- dijo el de ojos verdes asombrando a todos, ¿Cómo sabían que Haruhi se hacía pasar por chico en la escuela?, se quedaron viendo a Ceci y a Lilly quienes hicieron señas que no habían sido ellas.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- pregunto Honey-senpai inocentemente.

-Bueno, primero déjenme ver si estoy bien de quien es quien, veamos…. Mitskuni y Takashi primer año de universidad, Tamaki de tercero y los compañeros de las niñas Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin- dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-Todos son muy guapos- dijo sonriendo la amatista mayor.

- Oigan tíos, ¿Cómo saben eso?- pregunto la peli negra.

-Nos hemos estado comunicando con Kyoya-senpai- dijeron sonriendo mientras que veían al demonio de sangre fría.

-Es un honor comunicarme con ustedes señores Izumi- dijo el vicepresidente sonriendo mientras que todos lo veían impresionados y asustados.

-"Con razón sabía que yo estuve en el coro"- pensó Ceci asustada por la comunicación que tenían sus tíos con su senpai.

-Bueno cambiando de tema… Jiro, cariño los encontré.- dijo mientras que después le susurraba algo en el oído de su esposo, pero audible para la chicas.

-¿A quién encontraste mamá?- pregunto inocentemente Lilly, pero luego se arrepintió cuando vio las sonrisas malévolas de sus padres, pero la peli negra no les prestó tanta atención así que decidió tomar su té.

-A sus próximos novios, por supuesto- dijo muy confianzuda la tía y madre de estas.

-¿Y...y se...gún tu quienes son mamá?, ¿quién con quién?- pregunto Lilly nerviosa.

-Está bien… yo te veo con Kaoru, hija- dijo Christin mientras que Kaoru se sonrojaba muy poco y Lilly sonreía ante tal deducción de su madre, ellos solamente se veían como amigos nada mas,- Y Ceci con Hikaru, hacen una linda pareja- dijo sonriendo la tía mientras que después de tal confesión la apenas nombrada se atragantaba con su té.

-Ti… tía, no debes decir cosas como esas- dijo la peli negra mientras se limpiaba todo rastro de té en la cara.

-Ceci, tiene razón amor- apoyo a la chica haciendo que suspirara de alivio- Ellos ya son novios- dijo haciendo que le diera un tic en el ojo a la chica mientras que el gemelo de Kaoru se sonrojaba.

-Vamos chicos no se pongan nerviosos.

-De verdad que parecen una pareja- molestaban los tíos de la chica, hasta que…

-No… no somos nada de eso… nada somos amigos, MUY buenos amigos- hablo Hikaru recalcando el muy, en ese instante todos se quedaron callados, y Ceci sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Si eso… muy buenos amigos- dijo la peli negra con los ojos opacos.

-Ah, ¿si les puedo hacer una pregunta?- interrumpió Kaoru el momento incomodo.

-Claro- respondió el tío sonriéndole.

-Por qué si son los tíos de Ceci, ¿le dijo que su padre había llegado?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Bueno mi querido yerno- dijo el tío haciendo que el Hitachiin menor se sonrojara al igual que la amatista- la verdad es que… ¡Desde que era bebe siempre la vi como una hija, es mi hija!- grito entusiasmado el rubio mientras estrangulaba a la peli negra, quien logro zafarse de tal apretón- ¡Ce…Ceci ¿A dónde vas?!- gritaba desesperado el ojo verde mientras que la chica se alejaba tranquilamente.

-Voy a hacer la comida, ya pasan más de las cinco… ¿algún platillo en especial?- pregunto la chica mientras que todos negaban con la cabeza haciendo que retirara para hacer la comida.

-Esa niña nunca cambia- dijo Christin haciendo que los demás Hosts se le quedaran viendo.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Tamaki.

-Ella siempre ha sido muy atenta con nosotros, una niña muy linda, casi nunca nos deja ayudarla o nunca ve por ella, por su felicidad y lo peor es que nada más le he visto llorar una sola vez cuando sus padres murieron, desde ese instante sonreía pero se empezó a mostrar distante. - hablo tristemente la tía sorprendiendo a los chicos, pero algo que solo Kaoru se dio cuenta fue que Lilly tenia la mirada muy opacada y oscura, la hacía ver malévola, acto seguido ella se levanto de su lugar y sonrió.

-¡Pero tía acuérdate su dicho… no importa lo que pase hay que esforzarse al máximo para salir adelante y…

-Siempre sonreír- interrumpió Hikaru haciendo que la amatista sonriera y asintiera.

-¡Si… ven por eso no debemos de preocuparnos tanto por ella, la conocemos, es alguien fuerte que sale adelante sin importar las circunstancias!- dijo Lilly después Hikaru también se levanto mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la mansión dejando a todos confundidos.

-Se me antojo algo para comer… voy a preguntarle si lo puede hacer- explico apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se adentraba a la casa mientras las demás personas sonreían ante tal acción del chico… "de verdad quiere mucho a la chica" fue lo que todos pensaron.

Ya adentro de la mansión Hikaru decidió buscar la cocina donde se debía suponer que estaba la chica, cuando empezó su búsqueda escucho un ruido, una música, batería y guitarras, luego escucho una voz.

**Sometimes **

**Gotta try**

Una voz muy conocida para él, siguió el canto y cuando encontró el lugar y a la chica quien bailaba y cantaba emocionada mientras cocinaba lo que parecía ser espagueti, el chico se quedo viendo sonriendo en el marco de la puerta, la canción ya iba acabar.

**She sent your picture to a magazine,  
and baby's aren't true for toddler thing.  
Is that what you always wanted to be,  
well I'd be sorry for you.  
Sometimes,  
gotta try,  
run and hide,  
get away from shit.  
Sometimes,  
gotta try,  
run and hide,  
get away from this.**

Termino de cantar la chica terminando de preparar una parte del platillo, cuando se volteo la chica se encontró al gemelo sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara brutalmente.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí parado?- pregunto la chica sonrojada mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

-Desde hace unos dos minutos… cantas bien- dijo mientras se seguías acercando a la chica quien se topo con la mesa donde estaba el lava platos.

-No escuchaste toda la canción, ¿verdad?- pregunto nerviosa la chica quien ya estaba acorralada por el chico y su mirada gatuna.

-No, aun que me encantaría haberlo hecho- dijo susurrándole al oído de la chica provocándole un sonrojo más grande del que ya tenía.

-Hi- Hikaru…- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica nerviosa.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…- dijo el Hitachiin mayo tomando la mano de la chica y juntando su frente con la de ella haciendo que se vieran a los ojos, cafés los de ella y verde ámbar gatunos los de él.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la chica sin poder aparta la vista de esos ojos hipnotizan tés.

-El beso de la otra vez… ¿Por qué fue?- pregunto Hikaru haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de par en par sorprendidos- Y quiero que seas sincera- dijo sin más rodeos.

-La verdad fue por….

* * *

**Hasta ahi... ya conocen a los tíos! yeiiii... Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en otro cap de Dont leave me alone... because i love you! bye bye**


	12. ¡No es una cita!

_**"-**__**Capitulo 12: ¡No es una cita!"-**_  
-La verdad fue por….- no sabía que decir la chica, estaba tan nerviosa por tal acercamiento del chico, que no sabía que responder.

- Dímelo, por favor... La curiosidad me esta matando- le dijo nervioso por la posible respuesta de la chica, quien aún ideaba una respuestas a tal atrevida pregunta...

- Fue por... ¡Reflejos!, si por eso fue... Reflejos- explico la chica casi gritando haciendo que Hikaru se alejara y soltara su mano.

-¿Reflejos?-pregunto algo... Se podría decir que, decepcionado.

- Si, es lo que tu hiciste ese día, se parecía mucho a una escena de una película que vi con Lilly, no me acuerdo como se llamaba la película, pero tu sabes cuando te gusta una escena y pues... Pasó lo que pasó, no es que no te quiera... Quiero decir, ¡te quiero mucho!- dijo la chica provocándole un leve sonrojo al gemelo mayor- Como AMIGO, como una GRAN AMIGO, el MEJOR AMIGO de todos- dijo la chica haciendo que varias flechas con la palabra AMIGO se le clavarán en el corazón al Hitachiin mayor haciendo que lo rodeara una gran aura negra.

- Si vuelve a decir la palabra amigos llorare, Ceci ya entendí, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo el de cabello azabache desanimado.

- Que bueno por que no quería que nuestra AMISTAD se perdiera- la última flecha, el último disparo directo al corazón de Hikaru, haciendo que este tomará una postura dramática igual a la que a veces pone el " rey" del host club- Ammmmm, Hikaru, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo…. Un pequeño dolor de estomago, de seguro fue algo que desayune…. Me permites usar tu baño- dijo el gemelo mayor aun con su oscura aura alrededor.

-Cl…claro, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha la primera puerta- le indico la chica mientras que el gemelo agradecía torpemente y se dirigía al baño- Hikaru, ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes, disculpa las molestias- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, para luego retirarse de la cocina, caminando tipo zombi, cuando este se fue, la joven se dejo caer aliviada, algo, pero con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, jamás creyó que Hikaru le preguntaría sobre el beso y menos…. De esa… forma.

.- Bueno aunque de seguro fue para poder hablarnos como siempre, después de todo somos amigos, hasta el lo dijo, MUY buenos amigos- se dijo a si misma triste- ¡¿Pero de que rayos me preocupo?!, no importa si somos amigos, entre el y yo no habrá nada mas que solo amistad, si eso, solo…. Amistad- se dijo triste enojada, golpeándose un poco las mejillas para ya no pensar en eso y seguir cocinando, pero, por otra parte de la casa….  
  
**-Baño-**

Se encontraba un chico de mirada gatuna sentado de cunclillas atrás de la puerta meditando todo lo que acababa de suceder y repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez y esa era…- Amigos… Amigos, solo eso- se decía Hikaru tristemente- ¡Ahhhhhhhh, vamos ¿Por qué no simplemente le confieso que me gusta y listo?!- se pregunto atormentado pero luego se le vino un pensamiento, algo que la misma chica que tanto amaba dijo hace unos pocos minutos- Que bueno por que no quería que nuestra AMISTAD se perdiera- Eso era lo que ella había dicho no quería que nada de ellos se perdiera, si ya era muy difícil hablarse después de ese suceso llamado beso, ¿Cómo se tratarían después de una declaración por parte del chico?, suspiro ya analizada la situación, y acepto esperar un poco más para declarar sus sentimientos, se paro de donde estaba sentado y salió del "cuarto privado", bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su hermano gemelo que al parecer lo estaba buscando.

-Ah, Hikaru, al fin te encuentro- le dijo Kaoru.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo sin animos, haciendo que por su tono de voz, Kaoru se preocupara.

-Te buscaba para decirte que es hora de comer… Hikaru ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el peli naranja, pero su hermano solo contesto con la mirada, como si esta dijera "estoy bien, luego te cuento" haciendo entender a su hermano que por el momento no preguntara nada, luego Hikaru seguia a Kaoru que lo guiaba hacia donde el y los demás esperaban al gemelo mayor.

-¡Hikaru al fin llegas, no sabes cuanta hambre teníamos!- gritaba Lilly evidentemente molesta, con los brazos atados con una cuerda alrededor de las silla.

-¿Porqué no empezaron a comer sin mi?- pregunto Hikaru mientras tomaba asiento junto a la peli negra, lo que al parecer era plan de su hermano, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Por que…. Mi querida primita me ato y no nos empezar a comer hasta que tu llegaras- dijo enojada, mientras que Kaoru le quitaba las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta.

-Los hubieras dejado comer – le dijo Hikaru.

-Lilly sabe que… aun cuando hay invitados, todos debemos comer juntos… además no me hubiera gustado que comieras después de nosotros.- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-No… te hubieras preocupado tanto, es solo una comida, no tiene nada de importante…- dejo de hablar por un momento cuando vio que Lilly y los tíos de la peli negra, hacían señas de negación, cosa que no entendió por qué el gemelo.

-Se me quito el hambre, voy a mi cuarto… si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber- dijo la peli negra se retiraba de su lugar y se dirigía a su habitación, después de que ella se fuera el gemelo mayor volteo para encontrarse con mirada reprobatorias tanto de sus amigos como de los tíos de la chica.

-En definitiva, no tienes remedio- dijo Kaoru apenado.

-¿Ahora que es lo que hice?- pregunto harto de las miradas asesinas que eran dirigidas para el.

-Pues…. Primero debiste dar gracias que Ceci recordó tu comida favorita- le dijo Lilly enojada, Hikaru no se había dado cuenta de que no solo iban a comer espagueti, sino otros platillos de origen Italiano.

-¿Y cual es la segunda cosa?- pregunto apenado.

-Pues, luego de que te tardaste muuuucho en el baño, ella nos pidió a todos que te esperáramos y cuando tú regresas dices que solo es una comida y que no tiene nada de importante, debes de saber que… el día en que sus padres murieron fue el primer día donde por primera vez se sentía sola y abandonada no solo cuando comía, sino también en su casa, debes de tener en cuenta sus sentimientos- le dijo Lilly muy enojada mientras llevaba a su boca una gran parte de espagueti a su boca.

-Ire a hablar con ella- dije Hikaru, pero antes de parase por completo, Christin lo tomo de la mano.

- Come antes de ir hablar con ella... Además, tengo un encargo para ti, Hikaru- dijo misteriosamente.

**-Una hora después-**

_-Esto... No creo que sea una buena idea- _decía un apuesto chico con mirada gatuna mientras suspiraba, estaba sentaparque unas bancas del parque con uno de los perros de Ceci- Zero... Debo decirte que este plan me da mala espina- le hablo al cachorro quien sólo respondió con un ladrido y jalaba la correa hacia una direccion, haciendo que el chico mirara hacia allí encontrándose con algo... _Hermoso_, eso fue lo que pensó, ya que se encontró con la peli negra, quien llevaba un vestido blanco en la parte de abajo que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, en la parte de arriba era amarilla y con un chaleco naranja, su cabello estaba atado de una coleta a lado, se veía hermosa haciendo que se ruborizara el gemelo, un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos... Era la otra perrita de Ceci, Kyra, quien jalaba a la chica, pero al momento de llegar a la calle donde el estaba ella se tropezó, haciendo que Hikaru mirara como era en realidad sus zapatos, unas zapatillas de 9 cm. - Oye...¿en serio puedes caminar con eso?- pregunto Hikaru incandose a la altura de la chica, quedando frente a frente, haciendo que los dos se sonrojarán.

-Pues la verdad no, Lilly escogió mi atuendo, es incómodo, más cuando tengo que pasear a Kyra...- dijo mientras se paraba, claro con ayuda de Hikaru- Por cierto... Gracias por ayudarme a pasear a los perros- le agradeció apenada mientras trataba de dar un paso, pero al hacerlo chillo un poco, haciendo que se preocupara el peli negro.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto angustiado.

- Si... Creo, que sólo me toco el tobillo, no es nada grave- dijo sonriendo, pero Hikaru supo que mentía ya que su sonrisa mostraba dolor, suspirando la cargo al cargo, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las correas, esta acción por parte del Hitachiin mayor hizo que la chica se sonrojara hasta más no poder.

- O...oye, sueltame... Aún estoy enojada contigo- le decía nerviosa y enojada pero la bajó solo hasta que llegaron a una banca, donde la sentó cuidadosamente, como a una princesa, pero cuando la vio a los ojos esta estaba muy enojada.

- Mira... No me importa si estas enojada conmigó o no... Me importa tu salud, así que... Dame tu pie para revisarlo- le dijo mientras que la chica suspiraba y le entregaba su pie lastimado y el joven lo revisaba.

-Hikaru...- llamo la atención del chico mientras que este se paraba- Yo... Lo...- la interrumpió un gruñido evidentemente de su estómago, haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza y se empezara a reír Hikaru- ¡Oye no te rías!- grito apenada Ceci.

- Lo siento... Esperame un momento- le dijo a la chica mientras se alejaba de donde estaban, haciendo que la chica la mirara confundida y esta viera a sus cachorros.

- Ya se que es lo que piensan... Pero bien saben que no puedo y esta conversación se acabo.-Término de hablar con sus perros mientras cruzaban sus brazos, mientras que en otra parte del parque...

- Aqui tiene joven- le dijo un señor vendedor entregándole unas crepas de chocolate y plátano.

- Gracias- dijo para luego irse rápidamente, _espero que con esto se le quite algo el hambre... Pero también que con esto pueda reconciliarse con ella y así decirle...- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpicuando actuando vio a la chica sentada, jugando con los cachorros, se acercó a ella entregándolun su crepa y al mismo tiempo está le sonreía- _espero algún día poder decirle... _Te amo- se le escapó haciendo que la chica adquiriera un pisco de rubor - qu... Quiero decir, la crepa, amo las crepas - se excusó apenado esperando que la chica le creyera.

- Ahhh... Si, Kaoru me contó que te gustan las crepas de plátano con chocolate- le dijo la chica sonriente, mientras los perritos ladraban.

- Si, si...

-...

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, soy un idiota!- grito Hikaru confundiendo a la chica, pero luego su compostura regreso con una pregunta que les le formulo, - ¿ Cuándo te dijo eso Kaoru?- pregunto curioso el gemelo mayor.

- Bueno... Fue cuándo salí de mi examen de recuperación, fuimos por unas crepas y pues... Me lo contó todo, la verdad, hoy tenía pensado hacer unas crepas para ustedes, pero...

- Me comporte como un idiota- interrumpió Hikaru a la chica haciendo que esta se sintiera mal.

-¡ Claro que no... De hecho lo que hace rato te quería decir era que me disculparas por mi comportamiento en mi casa!- dijo la chica, apenada y sonrojada, lo que jamás se imagino fue que el joven quien había atrapado su corazón le sonreiría y le acariciaría la cabeza como a un perrito.

- creo... Que los dos nos debemos disculpar, ya que, yo no sabía que para ti era importante comer todos juntos- dijo Hikaru sonriendo apenado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Estabien... Una...

- Dos...

- Tres... ¡ Lo siento!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y al igual que se sonreían mutuamente, los perritos dieron vueltas entras las dos personas enamoradas haciendo sus correas se enredarán en las piernas de ellos juntándolos mas logrando que se cayeran, la posición Hikaru sobre Ceci, sus labios podían tocar se en cualquier movimiento en falso, se movían sin parar, hasta cambian de posiciones para tratar de zafarse de este enredo, en cambio en algun lugar cercano, escondidos atrás de los arbustos se encontraba tres chicos observando la situación.

- ¿por qué no se besan?

- por que son unos idiotas Lilly - dijo Kaoru apenado con su hermano.

- ¿No será mejor dejarlos solo?- pregunto la castaña

- Haruhi, esto es muy importante, tanto para Kaoru como para mi... Quiere os ver como actúan a solas estos dos idiotas atolondrados- dijo Lilly sin apartar los ojos de la escena, mientras que Haruhi suspiraba.

- _Espero que todo salga bien entre ellos- _pensó la castaña mirando al cielo...Rogando que todo salga bien con sus amigos.

* * *

**Bueno chicos eso es todo...ya me urgía subir algo y este cap ya lo tenía en mi cabeza, pero mi compu se descompuso y... Digamos que no podía subir nada, NADA... Hasta tengo dibujos pendientes por subir a DA... Que por cierto dibuje una escena y ya veré cuando puedo subirla. Ya luego les pondré el link, creo que no puse el nombre de las canciones del cap anterior bueno... aqui estan, la primera se llama dark lunacy de Gothika y la segunda es take it de Avril bueno eso es todo, bye, bye.**


	13. ¡No es una cita!, parte 2

**_-Capitulo 13: ¡No es una Cita!; parte 2-_**

Después del incidente en el parque con los Huskyes, Ceci y Hikaru lograron librarse de las correas sin ningún accidente- entiéndase por **ningún **beso- lo cual fue una decepción para sus tres amigos, Haruhi, Kaoru y Lilly, más para los dos últimos, quienes, si no fuera por Haruhi ellos los hubieran empujado hasta darse un beso.

-¡Haruhi, ¿Por qué no nos dejaste empujarlos?!- se quejaron de forma infantil los compañeros de la castaña.

-No adelanten las cosas, ellos tarde o temprano se declararan- dijo Haruhi tranquila mientras seguía caminando siguiendo a la "parejita", pero… esa tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando sintió dos auras negras que se esparcían en sus amigos, haciendo que varias gotas cayeran en su nuca.

-Haruhi-hablo primero el Hitachiin menor- Tú misma sabes como es Hikaru cuando se declara a esa persona especial, es un desastre o, su amor no es correspondido- término de hablar Kaoru, dicho esto Haruhi sintió que fue su culpa.

-"_Es evidente que me culpa"_-pensó Haruhi.

-Ahora te diré algo de Ceci, querida Haruhi- le toco hablar a Lilly- Hikaru es el **PRIMER** amor de mi prima, lo cual es muy tierno, desde mi punto de vista, pero también es un problema ya que es muy tímida, así que no creo que tenga el valor de declararse…. Pero hay un problema aun mayor- término de hablar la amatista diciendo lo último en voz baja la cual solo Haruhi escucho y entendió, aumentando así la presión del lugar.

-Además… los dos son unos idiotas- hablaron al unisón.

-Entiendo… idearemos luego un plan para ayudarles- dijo Haruhi completamente derrotada, mientras regresaba su mirada a sus amigos quienes paseaban a los cachorros- Pero ahora cambiando de tema- hablo, haciendo que sus compañeros la vieran con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?- pregunto haciendo que tanto ella y sus amigo se quedaran pensativos.

**-****Mansión Izumi-**

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…!-

-Señor, ¿esta bien que juguemos a esto?-pregunto Honey, quien estaba escondido arriba de un árbol junto con Mori.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué pregunta Honey-senpai?- dijo susurrando el tío de la peli negra escondido junto a su esposa detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?- pregunto Kyoya parado revelando su posición ante Tamaki.

-No para nada… es divertido jugar con los amigos de mis hijas- dijo el rubio mayor susurrando- ¡Ahora silencio, Tamaki ya va a terminar de contar!

-¡Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte… Listos o no aquí voy!- grito el rubio francés empezando a buscar…. Emmmm, no tengo idea como sucedió esto, asi que regresemos con los protagonistas de este capitulo.

…

**-De vuelta al parque-**

-Gracias al cielo que pudimos salir de ese enredo- dijo la chica sonrojada y sonriendo.

-Si… aunque fue divertido- dijo el Hitachiin mayor igualmente sonrojado pero tratando de sonar gracioso, pero no pudo por el nerviosismo.

- Si, tienes razón, jajajaja….- empezaron a reírse para que luego se callaran de golpe y que un nuevo silencio aterrador se produjera en ellos.

-¿_Y ahora que digo?_ , _di algo, di algo-_ pensaban los dos jóvenes nerviosos y sonrojados, ya que no podían olvidar lo sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos, no podían olvidar sus latidos acelerados a mil por hora, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios tentados a besarse…

-¡_KYAAAAAAAAAA, ¿qué demonios estas pensando?!-_gritaron mentalmente apanicados, más la chica.

- Bu…Bueno, por cierto… ¿Cómo esta tu pie?- pregunto Hikaru sonrojado y todavía nervioso.

-¿Eh?, Bien- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Segura?, por que si te sigue doliendo, puedes decirme- hablo el chico de cabello azabache preocupado por el bienestar de la chica.

-Segura, no te preocupes por eso.

-Pero…

-¡Estoy bien!- grito enojada la chica, sorprendiendo al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-_¡Es una idiota!-_ pensó la amatista escondida detrás de una árbol.

-Aaaaaa…. Hikaru lo… siento, es que no me gusta que me pregunten si estoy bien varias veces, si te digo que estoy bien, es porque de verdad estoy bien.- se disculpo la chica apenada por hace algunos momentos.

-Te voy a decir una solo una cosa- hablo Hikaru llamando la atención de la chica- **SIEMPRE **voy a estar al pendiente de ti, no importa lo pequeño que sea…. Aun si te molestas conmigo- dijo el gemelo tiernamente haciendo sorprender y sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-Esta bien… - acepto la chica sonrojada- pero en serio, estoy bien… ya no me duele- el joven arqueo una ceja- tanto.- termino de hablar la chica mientras que Hikaru sonreía.

-Bien, ¿te parece si vamos a algún otro lado?- pregunto Hikaru, cosa que asintió la chica.

Caminaron todo lo que quedaba del parque hasta salir de el, cruzaron varias calles hasta llegar a una cafetería, donde dejaron a los cachorros afuera y los jóvenes tomaban asiento en las mesas a lado de estos... pero sus amigos…

-**En algún lado del parque-**

-¡No puedo creer que los hallamos perdido!- grito enojada Lilly.

-Caminaron demasiado rápido… además de que… te quedaste mirando a unos chicos que pasaron a lado tuyo.- dijo Haruhi y Kaoru se encontraba… ¿enojado?

-¡Haruhi…¿Qué no viste lo guapos que eran esos chicos?... estaban para morirse!- grito con los ojos resplandecientes Lilly, mientras que su amiga la miraba con pena y el gemelo menor… ¿aun mas enojado?

-¿No me digas que eres de esas chicas que se enamoran con cualquier chico que se les aparesca?- dijo Kaoru con evidente enojo en su voz.

-¿Y que tiene de malo si así fuera?- dijo seria la amatista, con una evidente pelea de miradas con el gemelo menor, asustando a la castaña.

-Bueno, bueno, eso no tiene tanta importancia, lo importante es buscar a Hikaru y a Ceci…- comento la castaña tratando de calmar el ambiente, lo cual logro… por suerte.

-Tienes razón… ¿¡Dónde estarán!?- grito Lilly mientras seguía caminando y Haruhi la seguía aliviada, el único que caminaba hasta atrás de ellas con paso lento era Kaoru quien miraba a la castaña con ojos amatistas…

-_¿Por qué me enoje?... debe ser porque perdi a mi hermano en su cita- _pensó Kaoru acelerando su paso.

**-Devuelta a la cafetería-**

-Awwwww…. ¡Que rico sabe este pastel!- grito emocionada Ceci mientras probaba otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Ve…veo que te gusta mucho el pastel- dijo Hikaru sorprendido por el animo de la chica, pero sobre todo por que era su cuarta rebanada.

-Si… bueno, eso es por que… mi mamá y yo cada fin de semana preparábamos pastel, pero el que mas me gustaba hacer era el de chocolate, por que esa era el favorito de mi papá, y cuando estaba en exámenes, si sacaba buenas notas festejábamos con un trozo de pastel de chocolate…- se quedo callada mirando su plato de pastel, mientras que el gemelo la veía tristemente- extraño… esos tiempos.- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica con una sonrisa melancólica, el peli negro la seguía mirando. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica inhibida por la mirada del gemelo.

-Nada… es solo que… me alegra verte recordar a tus padre… pero también me preocupa- dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de la chica.

-¿Po…porque te preocupa?- pregunto la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Por que, tu tía me dijo que solo fue una vez que lloraste por tus padres… sabes que si tienes de llorar, puedes hacerlo, para nadie es un problema- dijo el chico de mirada gatuna, mientras que la jovencita lo miraba atónita.

-¿_Es que mis tíos no pueden mantener la boca cerrada?-_ pensó la chica algo enojada- Te diré Hikaru, si la verdad es que llore solo una vez por ellos, pero no quiere decir que este mal, de hecho… en el lapso mientras estaba llorando por ello, me pregunte… ¿De verdad esta bien que llore?, ¿mis padres se alegrarían por mi si me vieran en un estado de depresión?... Hikaru, ¿sabes cual fue la respuesta?- pregunto la chica mirando al expelirojo y entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.

-¿No?

-No… ellos no estarían felices, ni yo, así cree mi dicho…

-No importa lo que pase hay que salir adelante y siempre sonreír- dijo Hikaru mirando a los ojos la chica y este se iba acercando a su cara.

-Si… - dijo la chica sonrojada por el acercamiento del gemelo mayor, sus sentidos se desvanecían y se iba acercando también a la cara de este… faltaban centímetros para tocar sus labios, hasta que los ladridos de los perros los interrumpieron ( N.A- ¡QUE ENOJO! DX)-_¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?_ A… Además de que si los sigo recordando, entonces jamás los olvidare.- termino de decir la chica sonrojada.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Hikaru igualmente sonrojado….

-Cambiando de tema…¿qué crees que estén haciendo en este momento los demás?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad, provocando curiosidad al gemelo mayor.

**-En la casa Izumi-**

Dos adultos y varios jóvenes adolescentes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa tomando té pacíficamente…. No hay mucho que ver aquí, así que… regresemos.

**-En algún lado de la calle-**

-No les hubiéramos pedido pasear a los perros… por su ladrido arruinaron el momento del beso- se quejo Lilly susurrando mientras veía "discretamente" a los jóvenes que estaban en la cafetería, que por cierto ya se iban.

-Tu mamá y tú fueron las que decidieron esto, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver- se quejo Kaoru susurrando.

**-****Ese mismo día-**

-¿Qué favor quiere que haga?- pregunto Hikaru.

- ¿Podrías sacar a pasear a Zero?- dijo la amatista mayor.

-Pero… si lo acaban de sacar- dijo el Hitachiin mayor.

-Pero fuimos en carro, por favor, no lo irías a pasear tu solo, Ceci te acompañaría con Kyra… sabes esos cachorritos están predestinados a estar juntos- dijo Christine con los ojos iluminados.

-Se refiere como… hermanos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hikaru esperanzado de que fuera eso.

-No… en realidad son prometidos- dicho esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban comiendo, a excepción de los Izumi.

-¿Y por qué quiere que yo lo pasee con Ceci?- pregunto nervioso y sonrojado el chico de cabello azabache.

-Por que ustedes tienen que reforzar sus lazos amorosos y disculparte con ella- dijeron al unisón las dos amatistas.- Pero… como me gustaría que tú fueras su prometido- dijo susurrando, demasiado quedo pero que solo Lilly y papá escucharan y se pusieran tristes.

-entiendo… esta bien lo hare…- acepto Hikaru.

-¡Perfecto… aquí tienes a Zero, y vete adelantando al parque que esta a dos cuadras de nuestra casa!- dijo la mamá de la amatista apurando al gemelo mayor quien salía empujado por ella.- ¡Que te valla bien!- grito la castaña mayor después dio un portazo en frente de la cara de Hikaru dejándolo a fuera, para luego girar y mostrar sus pulgares arriba- ¡Objetivo uno, LISTO!

-¡Perfecto mamá…. Ahora solo falta el objetivo número dos, yo me encargo de eso!- grito Lilly lo último mientras subía los escalones y se dirigía a la recamara de la chica de cabello negro.

-Ceci… ¿estas bien?- pregunto Lilly mientras que entraba a la recamara de chica, quien estaba acostada en su cama la cual estaba cubierta a los lados por varias hojas llenas de letras de canciones.

-¿Qué quieres Lilly?, no estoy de humor para hablar- respondió la chica evidentemente enojada.

-Lo sé… es que la verdad Hikaru es un tonto, ¿no crees?- dijo la amatista sacándole una sonrisa a su prima.

-Un gran tonto.

-Un tonto muy guapo- dijo Lilly haciendo que su prima la mirara atónita,- Descuida… Hikaru no es de mi tipo, además de que él es todo tuyo.- hablo la amatista haciendo que se sonrojara Ceci.

-Pero tu sabes que…

-No puedes… lo sé, pero tu también debes ser feliz.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Ceci, hoy diviértete y saca a pasear a Kyra y a Zero con Hikaru- le dijo alegremente a su prima.

-Así que… solo quieres que saque a pasear a los perros…

-¡No….!, bueno en parte, pero quiero que tu lazo amoroso se fortalezca, además de que le debes una disculpa a Hikaru.

-¿Por qué yo me debo de disculpar?- pregunto enojada la chica.

-¡Por qué te comportaste como una idiota y malcriada!- grito la chica amatista enojada, mientras le jalaba las mejillas a su prima.

-¡Ya entendí…!... ya entendí- dijo sobándose sus mejillas dañadas.

-Bien… tomare eso como un si… entonces vamos a arreglarte.

-¿Qué?... puedo irme así como estoy- dijo deslizando sus manos por su figura, ella estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos, una blusa azul, pero llevaba encima una sudadera de color azul pero mas fuerte, unos converse de color negro, su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿¡Estas loca o que!?, ¡No puedes ir así vestida a una cita!- grito enojada Lilly.

-Pero si no es una cita- reprocho la chica sonrojada.

-Si lo es…. Así que vamos a cambiarte, vamos vamos… -dijo empujando a su prima al baño junto con ropa.

**-30 minutos después-**

-¡Te ves maravillosa!, estoy segura de que a Hikaru le fascinara el como te ves- decía alegre Lilly quien veía a su prima o mejor dicho como obra maestra, vestida con una falda y una blusa de mangas cortas, zapatillas de unos nueve cm… nada cómodos para la peli negra.

-Lilly, no voy a poder jugar con mis perritos- decía tristemente Ceci, mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Pero si con Hikaru- le susurro Lilly al oído de la peli negra haciendo que se sonrojara- Bien es hora que te vallas, tu amado demonio te esta esperando- decía mientras baja las escaleras a toda prisa haciendo que la chica se tropezara varias veces.- Aquí tienes a Kyra, acuérdate disculparte y que te valla bien en tu cita- grito Lilly al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta enfrente de la cara de la chica.

-Pero ya te dije que no es una cita- murmuro con varias gotas en la nuca y completamente sonrojada mientras caminaba hacia el parque con dificultad.

**-Y asi fue como sucedió-**

-Como sea,- Dijo Lilly parándose de su escondite y se daba media vuelta- parece que ya se regresan para la casa, es mejor irnos antes de que se den cuenta de que los estam…- dejo de hablar cuando vio dos rostros conocidos enfrente de ella y sus amigos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa, son unos brujos!- gritaron los chicos asustados, mientras que sus conocidos los miraban con pena.

-¿Por qué estaban siguiéndonos?- pregunto el gemelo de Kaoru.

-Es que… queríamos verlos en su primera cita- dijo Lilly de forma infantil.

-Oye, no es una cita… solo somos **AMIGOS**- hablo Hikaru con un poco de dolor en sus ultimas palabras, cosa que también le dolío a la prima de la amatista, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya que nos descubrieron, es mejor irnos todos juntos…- dijo Haruhi caminando hacia la casa de sus nuevas compañeras.

-Si.

Los compañeros de clase y los cachorros caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de la amatista y la pelinegra, hablaban de cosas triviales y sobre todo molestando a los chicos enamorados que no pueden ni siquiera decir sus sentimientos… hasta que la castaña novia del francés se acordó de algo.

-Oigan… tenemos que empezar a ponernos de acuerdo para saber que hacer en el festival – dijo la chica, mientras que tres de sus amigos asentían con la cabeza, Ceci solo se convirtió en piedra.

-Rayos… aun tengo que ver que canciones cantar…- dijo desesperada la chica, mientras que sus amigos la veian con pena.- ¡¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mi?!

* * *

Hola!... al fin con computadora... ahora agregar programas y seguir escribiendo, yeiii, tambien se debe a que... pues tenia examenes y estaba muy ocupada con la escuela, pero espero que les guste este capitulo XD; necesito que voten por tres de estas canciones.. please!

Japonesas Español Ingles

-Sakura Kiss -Lluvia de estrellas -A thousand miles

-Platina -Hasta contar a mil -Call me maybe

-My secret -El ultimo vals - Lets dance

Son para los proximos capitulos, pero... por favor voten!

bueno eso seria todo, BYE BYE! :)


	14. El pero festival de la historia parte 1

**_-Capitulo 14: El PEOR festival de la historia, parte 1-_**

Música, celebración, eventos, obras de teatro, puestos de comida, de juegos, así es, el festival cultural de la escuela Ouran se estaba celebrando, después de una rigurosa semana al fin nuestro grupo de Hosts y… mascota están listos para dar inicio a lo que es el festival.

-¡Kaoru!...- grito una chica de cabello café y ojos amatista, quien llevaba un vestido tipo Maid, corría en dirección hacia el gemelo quien estaba vestido de mayordomo.

-Lilly, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Kaoru sonrojado por la vestimenta de la amatista.

-¿Esta todo listo para servir en la cafetería doki love?- pregunto entusiasmada la chica, mientras que al mismo tiempo que se sonroja luego de ver al gemelo vestido… de… esa manera tan… Sexy.

-Si… aunque no entiendo por qué un Maid café… - dijo el gemelo de Kaoru confundido por la elección de sus compañeros.

-¡Kaoru Idiota!- gritaron dos chicas con el mismo traje, haciendo que el gemelo se asustara por tal grito.

-Ren…renge, Li…Lilly.

-¡Kaoru debes de estar más animado!- gritaba Renge quien también estaba vestida de Maid.

-¡Después de todo esto es como el Host club, solo que tienes que atender las mesas y ya!- grito Lilly apoyando a la otaku…

-¡Me alegro que al fin tenga a alguien con quien hablar sobre anime y doujinshis!- decía emocionada Renge mientras tomaba de las manos a Lilly con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Lo se … ¿no es estupendo?, lo bueno es que tenemos medios para que todos aceptaran la petición de hacer una cafetería con temática de Maids y mayordomos!- hablaba alegremente la amatista, dejando al Hitachiin menor confundido y asustado.

-En… todo caso… ¿dónde están Ceci y Haruhi?- pregunto el gemelo de Hikaru aun asustado y confundido por lo que hace algunos momentos acababa de suceder.

-Estan en el auditorio… viendo algunos detalles para le presentación que dará en la tarde- respondió la castaña amatista- ¿y Hikaru?

-Dijo que iría a pasear por la escuela antes de que empezara "oficialmente" el festival- le dijo el peli naranja a la amatista, al fin entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano- Fue con Ceci.

-Fue con Ceci- repitió la prima de la peli negra, -¿Por qué son tan… idiotas?- pregunto la chica arreglando lo que faltaba para su negocio.

-No lo sé- respondió Kaoru ayudando a sus compañeros suspirando.

En algún otro lugar de la escuela se encontraba un chico de mirada gatuna y de cabello color azabache caminando indeciso hacia su destino… el auditorio.

-_Ya… casi llego… ¿pero si esta ocupada?, si de seguro estará muy ocupada para que yo la invite a dar una vuelta en un tiempo libre… después de todo se esforzó mucho… si lo mejor será dejarla…- _cuando dio media vuelta para regresar a su salón, se encontró con la castaña becaria cargando varias cosas de sonido y una guitarra.

-¿Hikaru que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida la castaña soportando el peso de todas esas cosas.

-Vine a dar una vuelta… ¿esas cosas las va utilizar Ceci?-pregunto sonrojado Hikaru dirigiendo su mirada a los accesorios de sonido.

-_Con que eso era…_ S..si, oye Hikaru ¿puedes ayudarme a llevarle esto a Ceci?

-Ah… claro… - respondió Hikaru tomando la guitarra y unos aparatos de sonido- ¿Y como esta Ceci?- pregunto dirigiéndose con la castaña al auditorio.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si esta nerviosa… Si lo esta, demasiado- respondió Haruhi suspirando- Esta tan nerviosa que se le olvido la coreografía, la melodía, la letra de la canción y los aparatos para el sonido- decía Haruhi dejando a su compañero impresionado por todo el nerviosismo de Ceci.

-Vaya… de verdad que esta muy nerviosa…. – dijo el gemelo de Kaoru aun caminando, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Espera…¿dijiste que se le olvido la melodía y la letra de las canciones?!- pregunto, gritando, Hikaru mientras que Haruhi asentía con la cabeza.

-Por eso Hikaru… espero que tu puedas ayudarla- le pidió Haruhi a Hikaru, mientras se detenia enfrente de la puerta del auditorio.

-¿Pero… qué puedo hacer yo?

-Ya yo la sabrás- dijo Haruhi sonriendo mientras que entraba al auditorio seguida por el peli negro sonrojado, quien se puso como tomate al ver a la chica tratando de bailar y cantar, al ritmo de la melodía.

_Isogashikute_

_Sure chigau hi mo_

_Sakura Kiss_

_Setsunai hodo_

Pero al cantar esa parte accidentalmente se tropezó con sus propios pies haciendo que se cayera arruinando el ambiente.

-¡Ceci!- corrieron hacia ella sus amigos.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto la castaña ayudando a parar a la chica.

-Si… aaaaa, no puedo creerlo, tan bien que me salía todo antes… pero ahora….

-Solo estas nerviosa, no te preocupes por eso…- dijo Hikaru tratando de animarla, a lo que parece que no funciono.

-¡Ya se que estoy nerviosa, en todas mis presentaciones anteriores también me sentía nerviosa, podía equivocarme y arreglarlo, pero ahora… no puedo cometer ningún error Hikaru!- grito enojada la chica, mientras que sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos.- Ahh… lo siento… ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el festival?

-Faltan… 10 minutos- dijo Haruhi.

-¿¡Qué… tan rápido se paso el tiempo!?- pregunto histérica la chica.

-Si… y si no nos apuramos tendremos muchos problemas con Renge y Lilly- respondió Haruhi quien dejaba las cosas y se dirigía a la salida.

-Tienes razón….. ah, Hikaru, Haruhi, váyanse adelantando, tengo unos asuntos que atender antes… por favor díganle a Lilly y Renge eso.- dijo la chica peli negra, quien les daba la espalda para arreglar el sonido y verificar algunas cosas.

-Oye… Hikaru- le susurro Haruhi al Hitachiin- quédate con ella y ayúdale.

-¿Eh?...pero…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la castaña se había ido, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-¿Hikaru, todavía no te vas?- pregunto la chica confundía, mientras cargaba varias cosas, pero era tan grande su peso que perdió el equilibrio provocando que se cayera…. Pero la chica no toco el suelo, sino que, más bien sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo evitando que se cayera con todas las cosas que tenia- ¿Hikaru?

-Ten cuidado- dijo Hikaru haciendo que se sonrojara la chica.

-Si, perdón si te lastime- se disculpo la chica alejándose de el rápidamente y poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

-No te preocupes… _ayúdala con su nerviosismo…_ ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes Hikaru, ya voy a acabar…

-Pero…. Necesitas que te ayude a superar tu nerviosismo- dijo el ex peli naranja, dejando en un estado de shock a la chica.

-O… Oye Hikaru, no creo que eso se pueda… estos nervios son muy diferentes y… tengo que ser la mejor-dijo la chica con nerviosismo y con una decisión que el Hitachiin mayor no conocía.

-Entonces… si quieres ser la mejor, no te preocupes demasiado, relájate y diviértete hoy- dijo sonriendo Hikaru.

-Creo… que tienes razón- sonrió la chica, caminando hacia la salida- Vamos Hikaru, de seguro ya nos están esperando.

-Si…- fue lo último que dijeron luego de salir del auditorio.

**-Salón 2-A-**

-¡Cecilia rápido ve a cambiarte!- gritaba Lilly empujando a la peli negra al vestuario de chicas, minutos después la chica ya estaba lista y vestida con su traje de Maid.

-¡Ves Ceci, te dijimos que te quedaría ese traje, te ves tan… MOEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritaban las dos chicas otakus mientras que la pelinegra, sonrojada, las miraba con odio.

-Oigan ¿Por qué mis traje es diferente al de ustedes?

-Que pregunta más tonta Ceci…. Es obvio el por que- decían al mismo tiempo las chicas haciendo que se asustara por tal sincronía.

-E…entonces díganme el motivo.

-Es por que… ¡Eres la maid principal!- gritaron la chicas.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee é!?

-Asi es Ceci, Renge y yo hicimos una encuesta de quien es la chica más linda del salón 2-A- dijo Lilly mientras sacaba una lista con los puntajes salio que tu eres con un total de 230 puntos…- no pudo continuar hablando, por que Ceci le quito la lista.

1.- Cecilia Izumi

2.- Lilly Izumi

3.- …..

La chica estaba en un estado de shock , al punto de desmayarse, pero gracias a los reflejos de Haruhi, la chica se sentó en una silla.

-¿Pero… quien demonios voto por mi?- pregunto la chica sacando su ultimo soplo de aire de confusión y vergüenza.

-De los demás no me acuerdo… pero Hikaru voto por ti- dijo señalando al gemelo mayor quien acomodaba una de las mesas, pero al escuchar su nombre volteo haciendo que Ceci se sonrojara.

-Imposible, imposible, imposible…- decía la chica sonrojada mientras se paraba rápidamente de la silla.

-No es imposible, si quieres le preguntamos…- dijo Lilly entusiasmada- ¡Oye Hikaru, ven!- llamo la amatista al joven y este fue hacia ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas de la votación que hicimos hace tres días?- pregunto lilly mientras que el Hitachiin mayor asentía confundido.

-Si… ¿y que con eso?

-Pues… Ceci quieres saber que opción escogiste, la 1, la 2 o la 3.

-La uno…- dijo Hikaru confundido, mientras que la chica pelinegra lo veía con la boca abierta.

-¡Gracias eso era todo!- decía Lilly empujando a Hikaru hacia donde el se encontraba dejándolo mas confundido.- ¡Ves…. Te dije que Hikaru voto por ti!

-¡Lo engañaste diciendo opción uno y quien sabe que mas!- gritaba enojada la chica regañando a sus compañeras, mientras que estas las regañaba dos gemelos las veían con pena.

-¿De que estarán discutiendo ahora?- pregunto Hikaru confundido, mientras que Kaoru miraba divertido la conversación.

-Ah de ser por lo de la maid principal…- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Maid principal?

-Si… ella recibirá a los padres y alumnos superiores, además de que en los platos donde requieran escribir frases, tiene que escribir Te amo… ese es el trabajo que tiene que hacer Ceci- dicho esto el gemelo mayor se quedo en un estado de shock y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Yo también me opongo a que ella sea la Maid principal!- gritaba Hikaru corriendo y enojado hacia el grupo de chica haciendo mas grande la discusión.

-Creo que seremos el único grupo que abrirá tarde- dijo Kaoru viendo la "pelea"

**-Después de la discusión, empezamos oficialmente el festival-**

-No puedo creer que no dejaran que Lilly y Ceci cambiaran de rango- dijo frustrado Hikaru mientras veía a la peli negra a unos chicos.

-No te pongas celoso Hikaru y ponte a trabajar- dijo Lilly empujando a Hikaru a que sirva una mesa llena de chicas.

-Entiendo, entiendo…- dijo Hikaru quien se dirigía hacia una mesa y atendia a las señoritas, mientras que Ceci llegaba y revisaba su celular.

-Ceci, creo que tu novio esta coqueteando con esas clientas- dijo Lilly señalando a Hikaru quien hablaba y reia alegremente.

-Lo que haga el con otras chicas no me interesa, además eso siempre hace con las chicas que van al Host club- dijo la prima de amatista con un poco de enojo en su voz y revisando su celular.

-Que mala eres…. – dijo Lilly haciendo puchero- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Esperando una llamada de un tipo- dijo enojada.

-¿Quién?

-Ahhh… el director contrato a una banda para que me acompañara con la canción- dijo la chica cerrando su celular y apretándolo con evidente enojo- Pero son unos irresponsables que ni si quiera han llamado para decir a que hora vienen… según esto deberían de haber llegado hace tres horas- dijo la chica con evidente enojo asustando a su prima.

-Bueno, bueno… estoy segura de que es una banda muy ocupada y muy buena… no te preocupes- dijo Lilly tratando de animar a su prima.

-Espero que tengas razón – se tranquilizo Ceci, se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, nuevos clientes habían llegado, la peli negra se dio la vuelta- ¡Bienvenido!- dijo la chica llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Ceci?- pregunto un chico de cabellera café y ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿K…Kaito?- dijo la chica sin poder creérselo- ¿_Qué demonios hace él aquí?_

-Ajajajajajajajajajajajaja¿¡Qué es eso?!, ¡¿Por qué estas vestida?!, que ridículo jajajajajaja- se reia el joven dejando a la castaña con un tic en el ojo.

-¡De todos modos…¿ que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!- pregunto toda enojada la chica causando un gran escandalo en el "maid" haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza.- Ven vamos a hablar afuera- dijo sacándolo del salón dejando a todos los que estaban adentro con gran curiosidad sobre quien era ese chico, pero con gran celos para el Hitachiin mayor.

-¿Quién demonios es el?- pregunto Hikaru evidentemente celoso y enojado.

-Es un amigo de la infancia de Ceci… su nombre es Kaito Kimura, siempre ha sido muy popular con las chicas… Hikaru deberías de tener cuidado- dijo Lilly con malicia a lo ultimo haciendo que el gemelo mayor se encelara mas y mirara con enojo la puerta donde los jóvenes se habían ido.

-Oye Lilly, no hagas eso, Hikaru es muy celoso- susurro Kaoru al oído de la chica preocupado no por su hermano si no por Ceci.

-Lo sé, por eso creo que será divertido.- susurro Lilly divertida de la situación.

**-Afuera del Maid Café-**

-¡Ahora responde… ¿qué diablos haces aquí?!- grito enojada la chica con una venda saltando en su frente.

-Pues… el director de esta escuela me llamo para que viniera con toda la banda a tocar con una chica que al parecer va a cantar…- dijo pero paro después de ver la reacción de la chica paro, ya que estaba en otro estado de shock- ¿Qué?

-¿Dices… que toda la banda vendrá?

-Si… va estar toda… bueno no toda, pero si… ¿por qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-Por que… yo soy la chica que va a cantar- dijo con su último soplo de aire.

-¡¿En serio?... eso será fabuloso, ahora toda la banda de verdad esta completa!- dijo emocionado Kaito.

-Bueno… creo que es mejor a que cante con una banda desconocida- dijo la chica medio sonriendo.-Pero… ¡¿en donde demonios se metieron las tres horas?!- gritaba la chica enojada mientras le jalaba la oreja al castaño.

-¡Ayy… eso duele!- grito adolorido Kaito quien se separaba rápidamente de la chica- Nos atrasamos por que… no encontrábamos la escuela.

-Si hubiera sabido que era tus… te habría llamado, pensé que era una banda famosa- dijo tristemente la peli negra.

-Para tu información somos muy famosos y…

-Como sea, voy a decirle a Lilly que me retirare para ensayar y que todo salga bien- dijo la chica interrumpiendo al castaño.

-¡Oye hazme caso cuando te hablo!

-Por cierto Erik… ¿vino?- pregunto Ceci preocupada.

-Por supuesto… sabes muy bien que es nuestro baterista.

-Ya veo… procura que Lilly y él no se encuentren.- dicho se metió a su salón dejando al castaño solo en el pasillo.

-Ya lo se…

**-De vuelta al Maid-**

-¿¡Qué… entonces ellos van a tocar?!- pregunto impresionada Lilly mientras que Ceci se cambiaba de ropa por su vestuario.

-Si… bueno creo que es mejor eso a que cante junto a un montón de desconocidos.

-Rayos yo que quería conocer a chicos guapos- dijo frustrada Lilly, mientras que su prima salía del vestidor, su ropa consistía en una blusa morada la cual sus mangas estaban al lado de los hombros y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos converse negros.

-Es lo mismo que dijiste hace tres meses y mira lo que paso- dijo enojada Ceci.

-Ya entendí…. ¡ahhhhhhh, ¿por qué demonios tiene que venir a tocar?, yo que quería verte ensayar.- decía aun frustrada Lilly, mientras que Ceci la veía con pena.

-Pues no vallas al ensayo, y si quieres no vallas a la presentación- dijo la chica mientras que se retiraba de su puesto dejando a su prima sola.

-Espera… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Lilly

-A ensayar a donde más.

-Espera… Kaoru, Hikaru y Haruhi, vámonos- dijo Lilly adelantándose a su prima dejándola en otro estado de shock.

-¿A dónde crees que van ustedes?- pregunto la chica peli negra mientras que sus amigos hablaban con el presidente de la clase y se retiraban dejando atrás a la chica.

-Al ensayo también… no me importa si tengo que encontrarme con alguien insoportable quiero darte todo mi apoyo- dijo Lilly descargando un aura de pelea.

-Ya que… vámonos.

**-En el auditorio-**

-¡Atención chicos…. Tenemos solo una hora para ensayar hagan su mejor esfuerzo y no destruyan el momento especial para Ceci- grataba Lilly mientras que todos los presentes la miraban con pena, sobre todo un chico de cabello negro y rizado con ojos azules como el mar.

-Lilly… creo que deberías calmarte… todo saldrá bien- dijo el chico tomando el hombro de la chica amatista, quien lo miro enojada haciendo que se separara de ella rápidamente.

-Asi esta mejor… ahora, ¿en que estaba?...

-En que la banda debe de ensayar Lilly…- dijo Kaoru quien se acomodaba junto a su hermano y Haruhi en los asientos delanteros.

-Cierto… gracias Kaoru- dijo feliz Lilly, haciendo que el peli negro rizado los viera un poco triste- ¡Empiecen!- grito Lilly tomando asiento.

-Muy bien…- dijo la chica mientras los demás de la banda tomaban sus lugares, el sonido de la batería sonó dando inicio a la canción…

Kis kiss falling love

La guitarra empezó a sonar.

Maybe you are my love

Era una gran melodía, Lilly, Kaoru y Haruhi saltaban felizmente por un inicio sin tropiezos, aunque fuera un ensayo sabían lo importante que era esto para la chica, en cuanto a Hikaru miraba maravilla a la chica quien seguía el ritmo de la canción.

Kizukeba itsu demo

Soba ni iru keredo

Honto

wa Kirai suki

Moosoo na no

Jibun no kimochiga

Kuria ni mietara

Reedi demo hosuto demo

Kamawanai yo

Suki ni matteku

Riyuu wa minna

Chigau yone kedo

Maybe you´re my love

La canción seguía, Hikaru jamás había visto a Ceci tan animada, se veía tan… viva... pero al dar vueltas según la coreografía que Lilly le había puesto se tropezó con un cable haciendo que por poco se cayera, Hikaru por sus reflejos se paro de su lugar tratando de llegar hacia la chica, pero se detuvo luego de ver una escena que no le gusto ver.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño que se había aparecido en el maid, detuvo la caída de la chica, haciendo que Hikaru se sintiera celoso.

-Si… rayos ese cable siempre hace que me tropiece- dijo la chica separándose del joven y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el cable.

-¿Segura que es el cable?... porque también debe de ser tu culpa- dijo Kaito quien estaba incado junto a la chica sacándola de sus casillas.

-Oye…¡No soy yo!- grito la chica girando su cabeza hacia la dirección de Kaito quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia sus caras, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara y que Hikaru se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba retirándose del lugar enojado dejando confundidos y preocupados a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Kaito confundido por la reacción del chico mientras que sus amigos miraban preocupados a la puerta.

-Chicos voy…a hablar con el- dijo la peli negra siguiendo a Hikaru, dejando a sus amigos y prima felices por tal acción, excepto a los de la banda quienes uno que otro miraba asombrado por lo sucedido y el baterista, Erik, miraba a su amigo Kaito quien solo su mirada se volvió triste.

-Bien… arreglemos el escenario para que no haya ningún tropiezo de nuevo- dijo Kaito mientras iba por cinta para asegurar el cable y que no estorbara mucho, dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

-¡Hikaru… espera!- gritaba una peli negra quien seguía corriendo para alcanzar al gemelo quien se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la chica se golpeara con la espalda de este.

-¿Qué?- pregunto enojado dejando sorprendida a Ceci.

-¿Por… por que te saliste asi del auditorio?- pregunto la chica con nervios.

-Bue… bueno…- ahora si no tenia excusa, no podía decirle que se fue por que unos celos que se apoderaron de el.- es que me sentía mal del estomago… pero ya paso _espero que ella se lo crea._

-Ya… veo, ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?- le pregunto la chica inocente mientras el gemelo tomaba se sonrojaba.

-No… te preocupes ya paso… Aaaa, ¿me podrias acompañar al club?, necesito cambiarme. -Dijo Hikaru sonrojado.

-Claro.- acepto la chica sonrojada, en todo el camino estuvieron callados, no se les ocurría ningún tema de conversación, hasta que llegaron al salón, Ceci espero a Hikaru afuera del vestidor.-_¿Porqué tengo tantos nervios?... no creo que sea por que me vaya a ver cantar… ¿o si?-_en lo que la chica pensaba con los ojos cerrados, Hikaru ya había salido de cambiarse, pero no dijo ya que al verla tan tranquila y pensativa no pudo decir nada, quería acariciar su mejilla y darle un beso en los labios…

-_¿En que estoy pensando?-_penso Hikaru alejándose de la chica antes de que esta abriera los ojos y mirara confundida al gemelo mayor.

-¿Listo?- pregunto la chica sonriendo mientras que Hikaru asentía avergonzado y se retiraban del aula… otro paseo en silencio(N.A- ¿¡EN SERIO?!), olvídenlo hagamos que hablen…- ¿En… entonces… que hará el Host para el festival?- pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-Pues… Tono tiene planeado hacer un baile y con los clientes que ganen la rifa bailaran con el Host que quieran- dijo Hikaru no muy convencido de la idea ya que si un chico ganaba la rifa podía escoger entre Lilly o Ceci, y si escogía a Ceci las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

-Ya veo… ¡eso es muy divertido!- dijo la chica alegre poniendo en estado de shock al Hitachiin mayor.

-Si… creo que si…-pero antes de que pudieran dar vuelta a una esquina alguien los empujo a un salón y no se sabe como quedaron atrapados en una red(N.a- referencia al cap 21), dejando en la posición Hikaru debajo de Ceci haciendo que se sonroje.-¿¡Eh?!... ¿Qué paso?... ¡Alguien ayúdenos!- gritaba desesperado Hikaru moviendo la red.

-¡Hikaru cálmate!... cielos… de verdad que Kaoru es mucho mas tranquilo que tu- dijo la chica haciendo que se enojara Hikaru.

-¿En serio?

-En serio… por el momento debemos descubrir como salir de aquí- dijo la chica moviéndose buscando una salida, pero sin resultado.

-Oye no te muevas tanto…

-No es por que yo quiera, esta posición es muy incomoda…- se quejaba la chica quien se movía mas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta del aula se veía una silueta, un chico con cabellera roja como el fuego, escuchando la discusión de los chicos de adentro.

-Bien… todo de acuerdo al plan, espero que aprendas a no volverme a engañar-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se retiraba del lugar donde dejo a los chicas, ¿Quién era el?

* * *

**Muajajajaja hasta ahi!, ahora se tendran que esperar a la segunda parte jejeje que mala soy... :3, bueno como sea, espero que les este gustando la historia, ahora si podre continuarla sin ninguna distracción ya que estoy en vacaciones, ****_espero_****, bueno eso seria todo...nos leemos en el proximo cap de Dont leave me alone because i love you! bye, bye**


	15. El peor festival de la historia parte 2

**-Capitulo 15.- El PEOR festival de la historia parte 2-**

En el capítulo anterior encontramos a nuestros amigos en su festival escolar, encuentros tanto desagradables como agradables, celos por parte de Hikaru, un misterioso personaje que apareció al último dejando a nuestra "pareja principal" atrapados en una red…

-¡Ayúdenos!- gritaban Hikaru y Ceci desesperados, pero en este capítulo no nos centraremos en ellos…-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron los dos confundidos, no señor, esta vez nos centraremos en Lilly y en Kaoru….

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- grito enojado Hikaru, quien no sabe que por supuesto puedo hacerlo ya que soy la autora de este fic y puedo manipular la historia a mi antojo…

-¿¡Y cuando nos sacaras de aquí?!- pregunto la chica molesta, quien no debería de estar molestar ya que los ayudare cuando termine con su hermano y su prima,- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron con miedo los dos jóvenes, quienes creyeron que les diría mis planes, si como no, en fin vayamos a ver cómo están los demás….

-¡Oye espera!- gritaron los jóvenes quienes fueron ignorados por la escritora…. Vamos ahora con nuestros principales de este capítulo.

**-En algún lugar de la escuela-**

-¡Ceci!- gritaba una chica castaña con ojos violeta- ¿En dónde se metió?- se preguntó la amatista quien seguía buscando a su prima desesperada, pero paro hasta que choco con el gemelo de Hikaru.

-Lilly, perdón no te vi… es que estaba buscando a Hikaru- dijo el Hitachiin menor, mientras que Lilly sonreía.

-¡Yo también!- grito dejando confuso a Kaoru- quiero decir yo también estoy buscando a Ceci- dijo apenada y sonrojada.

-Ya veo… vamos a buscarlos juntos- dijo alegre Kaoru haciendo que sonrojara Lilly y asintiera apenada, alegre Kaoru tomo la mano de la chica haciendo que otra vez se sonrojara- ¿En dónde crees que están?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Pues… ya busque en todos los armarios, baños, y salones desocupados donde pueden esconderse- dijo Lilly haciendo que cayeran varias gotas en la nuca a Kaoru.

-¿En serio crees que ellos ya dieron ese paso?-pregunto sarcástico el peli naranja.

-No, la verdad es que los dos son unos lentos e idiotas como para declararse- dijo la castaña con un tic en el ojo.

-Tienes razón… bueno es mejor seguir buscando.

-Si… Oye- dijo la amatista llamando al Hitachiin menor- ¿En serio Hikaru es muy celoso?- pregunto curiosa con un toque de maldad.

-Lamentablemente es del tipo híper celoso…pero-paro de hablar mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que a chica lo mirara confundida- a veces creo que puede ser alguien maduro y admitir la derrota- termino de decir satisfecho Kaoru recordando el suceso con Haruhi, haciendo que Lilly lo mirara tiernamente.

-Bueno… si dices que puede actuar maduro algunas veces, entonces solo está esperando el momento indicado para declarársele…- dijo alegre la amatista mientras que Kaoru asentía felizmente.

-Y bien…. ¿esa banda quienes son o desde cuando los conocen?-pregunto Kaoru mientras que a Lilly no le agrado mucho la pregunta quien sonreí de manera melancólica.

-Pues… como dije Kaito es un amigo de la infancia, más de Ceci que mío, ellos dos se conocen desde, pues desde que tienen uso de razón, en cambio yo lo conozco desde la primaria, aunque no conozco mucho sobre él ya que yo iba a otra escuela, en fin, la banda se creó a inicio de secundaria, está conformada por Kaito, Chizuru, Kaname, Erik y Ceci quien antes estaba en la banda… ¡Es como como un rencuentro!- dijo alegremente Lilly mientas que Kaoru miraba a la chica con ternura pero luego giro su mirada derecho la cual reflejaba preocupación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña- ¡Ay Kaoru no te preocupes por tu hermano!- dijo Lilly alegre mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda del Hitachiin menor.

-Je… no me preocupo por mi hermano, sino que me preocupo por ti- dijo gentilmente el peli naranja.

-¿Por mí?

-Si… esto… el chico de cabello rizado… ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto avergonzado y apenado Kaoru.

-Ah, ya veo…- dijo Lilly quien sonreía sarcásticamente- Pues Erik no me ha hecho nada malo… más bien… él y yo… como decirlo- tartamudeaba la chica sonrojada, pero el chico la tranquilizo posando su mano en el hombro de la amatista.

-Dime… confía en mi- dijo sonriendo Kaoru haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Confió en ti Kaoru, el problemas es que…- un grito interrumpió a la chica haciendo que los dos jóvenes voltearan para ver quién era y ese alguien era Erik quien llamaba y corría en dirección hacia la amatista.

-¡Lilly espera!- paro cuando se fijó en Kaoru- Oye amigo puedes irte un momento necesito hablar con ella- dijo Erik esperanzado de que el gemelo menor se apartaría, pero lo que le sorprendió, no solo a él sino que también a la chica le sorprendió que se parara en frente de ella, protegiéndola.

-Lo hare solo si Lilly quiere también hablar contigo- dijo Kaoru quien al finalizar la frase volteo en dirección hacia la chica- ¿Tú quieres hablar con él?- pregunto Kaoru sonriendo.

-No- dijo Lilly escondiendo su cara atrás del chico pero entristeciendo a Erik.

-Bien… como acabas de oir ella no quiere hablar contigo por el momento, así que si nos disculpas- dijo luego de tomar la mano de la castaña y correr lejos de donde estaba el chico de cabello rizado dejándolo impresionado.

Ellos dos corrían sin parar, no se detenían…bueno en realidad el que no se detenía era Kaoru quien arrastraba a Lilly por donde iban, Lilly estaba confundida y sorprendida por la acción del gemelo, su corazón latía muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, no sabía si era porque estaba corriendo mucho o porque Kaoru seguía tomando su mano, ¿Por qué su corazón latía fuertemente si él tomaba su mano?, será que…

_-¡Imposible!, de seguro mi corazón ya se cansó de tanto correr… si eso, será mejor que le diga que pare…._Oye Kaoru… ya me canse de correr y aun necesitamos buscar a Ceci y a Hikaru- dijo haciendo que el gemelo regresara en sí y se detuviera de golpe provocando que la chica se golpeara con su espalda.

-Ah, perdón…- se disculpó varias veces Kaoru haciendo reír a la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, fue divertido- dijo alegre la chica haciendo que Kaoru adquiriera un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas.- Por lo que hay que preocuparnos es de encontrar a Ceci y a Hikaru- dijo decidida Lilly mientras que el peli naranja asentía.

-Tienes razón

-¡Por supuesto que tengo razón, vamos….- dijo Lilly animada, pero luego ese animó se fueran al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido proveniente del estómago de la amatista haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-Je, je, Jejeje- se reía Kaoru haciendo que se sonrojara más la amatista.

-¡Ka…Kaoru, deja de reírte, esto es serio… mi pancita me está diciendo que tiene hambre!- refunfuñaba Lilly de forma infantil, haciendo reír más a Kaoru hasta que… otro gruñido sonaba pero esta vez era el estómago de Kaoru ahora haciendo que la chica se riera y el chico se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Je, bueno ya que tenemos hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún puesto de comida?- pregunto Kaoru avergonzado.

-¡Si!, ¿a dónde vamos?...-pregunto Lilly otra vez corriendo, pero esta vez con un enorme apetito.

-mhmmmm, creo que Tono y Kyoya-senpai, pusieron un puesto de onigiris y takoyaki… ¿quiéres?- pregunto Kaoru siguiendo a la chica.

-¡Si!

-Ah, pero oye, ¿no crees que es mejor buscar a esos dos idiotas?, de seguro han de tener hambre- pregunto el Hitachiin menor.

-mmmm ¡No!, conozco a Ceci y se que solo en momentos de ansiedad y nervios le da hambre, esta con Hikaru así que no creo que tenga apetito por estos momentos.- dijo Lilly con seguridad mientras que al Hitachiin menor se le resbalaban unas cuantas gotas en la nuca.

**-En algún lugar de la escuela-**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tengo tanta hambre!- grito la chica con una lagrima en el ojo.

-¡Pues piensa en una forma de salir!- grito enojado Hikaru.

-Esta bien… pero debo de decirte que no soy de mucha ayuda cuando tengo hambre- dijo la chica en forma de puchero.

-Esta bien… creo que… tengo un dulce por aquí- decía Hikaru moviéndose pero sin ningún resultado- rayos no puedo alcanzarlo bien… oye Ceci si lo quieres voy a necesitar tu ayuda- dijo Hikaru sonrojado.

-Ah, si, ¿en donde esta?

-Esta en mi bolsillo izquierdo…-dijo Hikaru mientras que la chica buscaba con un leve sonrojo.

-No esta…

-No en mi bolsillo izquierdo trasero- dijo sonrojado Hikaru, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara como los jitomates….

-Ahhhhh, sabes que… ya no quiero el dulce, porque si lo como me va a dar mas hambre y no podre pensar en una forma de salir de aquí- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Si… ¿Crees que los demás nos estén buscando?

-Yo espero que si.- dijo Ceci esperanzada de que en estos momentos sus amigos los estaban buscando- ¿A que te refieres?- bueno sigamos con nuestros protagonistas de este capitulo.

-¡Oye responde a la pregunta!

**-****Afuera en el patio de la escuela-**

-¿Dónde dices que esta el puesto de onigiris?- pregunto Lilly desesperada por encontrar a la comi… quiero decir a sus senpais.

-Según dijo Tono debe de estar…- decía Kaoru enfocando su mirada a varios puestos de comida hasta que…- ahí- señalo a un rubio francés quien estaba disfrazado de onigiri gritando.

-¡Vengan y prueben estos deliciosos Onigiris hechos a mano junto con este delicioso takoyaki vamos y compren!- dejando en shock a los chicos.

-Un onigiri parlante… mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad- dijo Lilly asustada.

-Vamos… - hablo Kaoru avergonzado de Tamaki.

-¡Oh Kaoru, Lilly, ¿vinieron a comprar?!- grito alegre el rubio francés en su traje de onigiri.

-Eh, si… danos el paquete 1, por favor…- dijo Kaoru avergonzado.

-Si… en seguida, un paquete 1 por favor- dijo el francés alegre mientras que una de sus compañeras preparaba el paquete.

-Esta muy alegre- dijo la castaña.

-Debe de ser porque es su primer festival junto con Haruhi como pareja- dijo Kaoru viendo sonriente a Lilly.

-Si.

-¡Aquí tienen!- grito Tamaki quien entregaba un paquete conformado por seis onigiris y seis takoyakis.

-Gracias Tamaki-senpai.- dijo Lilly babeando alegremente

-De nada Lilly, ¿Por qué no comen con mi amada Haruhi?- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a la castaña quien estaba sentada en una banca y al ver a los chicos sonrió y los saludo.

-Está bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían hacia Haruhi.

-Hola, Ha-ru-hi- dijo Lilly feliz, mientras que la castaña le sonreía también.

-Hola, ¿ya los encontraron?- pregunto preocupada Haruhi mientras que sus dos compañeros negaban con la cabeza y le daban un mordisco a sus onigiri.- Ya veo… ¿y entonces por que están aquí, si deberían buscarlos?- pregunto algo molesta Haruhi.

-Mmmmmmmmm- trataba de hablar Lilly pero tenia adentro de su boca un gran pedazo de Onigiri, confundiendo a la chica.

-Creo que lo que trata de decir es que nos moríamos de hambre- dijo Kaoru mirando a Haruhi, mientras que Lilly asentía con sus mejillas regordetas por la comida, haciendo que adquiriera un toque tierno.

-Esta bien… yo ya acabe de comer asi que creo que les ayudare a buscar- dijo Haruhi mientras se paraba de su lugar.

-Si… oye ¿y porque mejor le dices a los demás sobre la búsqueda?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Tienes razón, voy con Tamaki a decirle y luego le dire a Honey-senpai y a Mori-senpai, quienes deben de estar con sus hermanos- dijo la chica de cabellos cortos castaños, en cuanto a Lilly con solo escuchar la palabra hermanos escupió de la sorpresa su almuerzo.

-¡¿Eh, como que Honey y Mori-senpai tienen hermanos?!- pregunto limpiándose los restos de arroz que tenia en su cara.

-Pues es una historia larga que te la cuente Kaoru… ah por cierto, ¿podrían ir por Kyoya-senpai?. –dijo Haruhi, mientras que los dos cómplices para que su hermano y su prima quedaran juntos asentían y luego se retiraba del lugar.

-Ahora Kaoru explícame, ¿Qué no entiendo nada?- pregunto la chica con ojos de cordero, provocando que el Hitachiin menor se sonrojara y suspirara haciendo que le contara todo sobre los hermanos de los host universitarios…. Y todo eso duro desde que terminaron de comer hasta que llegaran al salón donde se encontraban los padres de todos los alumnos del Ouran.-No puedo creer que ustedes hayan tenido tantas aventuras desde que Haruhi llego aquí- dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Pues… yo no lo llamaría aventuras, mas bien son uno que otro capricho de Tono por su interés en la sociedad de los plebleyos, aunque también nosotros contribuido…- dijo Kaoru.

-Si, entiendo, entiendo- asentía la chica con curiosidad.

**_-"Ellos son ricos"_**

-¡Ah…. Kyoya –senpai!- grito Lilly al ver al primer demonio quien hablaba con unos padres y luego se disculpaba para retirarse y dirigirse hacia nuestros protagonistas de este capítulo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo enojado el vicepresidente del Host club.

-Kyoya-senpai, necesitamos de su ayuda para encontrar a Ceci y a Hikaru- dijo Kaoru sonando preocupado haciendo que el chicos de lentes los mirara sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que encontrarlos?- pregunto confundido Kyoya.

-¡Si, al parecer desaparecieron y no los encontramos!, Kyoya-senpai necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dijo, mejor dicho suplico Lilly. Haciendo que el peli negro con lentes suspirara agotado.

-Esta bien… lo bueno es que ya termine de hablar con todos los que estaban aquí…- dijo el demonio de sangre fría alegrando a los jóvenes.

-¡Que bien!... por cierto… ¿alguien ya compro boletos para el baile?- pregunto Lilly entusiasmada.

-Si… se vendieron muy bien… bueno si eso era todo, será mejor que nos separemos para buscarlos.- dijo Kyoya alejándose de los chicos.

-¡Si, gracias senpai!- dijo animada Lilly mientras veía a Kyoya retirarse.- Bien Kaoru es mejor irnos y otra vez a buscarlos- dijo Lilly caminando entre tantas personas, hasta que choco con alguien- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó, luego alzó la cabeza y se llevó una sorpresa- ¡Mamá!- grito sorprendida la chica.

-Hola Lilly, ¿qué paso?, no te encontré en el restaurante Maid, ni a tu prima, ni a tus amigos, ¿sucedió algo malo?- Pregunto angustiada Crhistin.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, bueno no… si preocúpate mucho, no encontramos a Ceci y pues…- dijo preocupada Lilly, preocupando a la tía de la chica perdida, mientras que Kaoru la tomaba de los hombros para que se calmara, pero solo logro que se sonrojara.

-Pero por el momento no es cosa de preocuparnos, todos los del club estamos buscándola, asi que no se preocupe- Dijo Kaoru con tono calmado, provocando lo mismo a la mamá de la castaña.

-Bueno… creo que puedo confiar en ustedes chicos, así que…- fue interrumpida por un chico de cabellera rojiza, provocando horror a los ojos de Lilly y confusión por parte de Kaoru por la expresión de la chica.

-¿Entonces Ceci se escapó de nuevo?- pregunto este chico misterioso.

-Shun… no se escapó, siguió a uno de nuestros amigos y nos los encontramos- dijo enojada Lilly, asustando o mejor dicho impresiono al gemelo menor por ese tono de voz que jamás había escuchado por parte de la amatista menor, en cambio la tía estaba muy angustiada por el rumbo que llevaba esta platica.

-Bueno chicos confío en ustedes para encontrar a Ceci, yo me tengo que ir para darle un recorrido a tu papá y a tu abuela Lilly, nos vemos- se retiró la amatista mayor alejándose del trio de chicos.

-Así que… también mi abuela vino- dijo con un deje de molestia la castaña.

-Así es… así que tu… ya conseguiste otro novio al parecer- dijo Shun haciendo sonrojar a los jóvenes.

-No… es mi novio es solo un amigo que también está buscando a su hermano y a Ceci- peleo con palabras Lilly enojando al peli rojo, pero luego saco una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso quiere decir que se escapó y con el hermano de tu amigo, je, de veras que ella jamás cambia… huyendo de sus obligaciones y provocándonos más problemas de los que ya tenemos… y se va con un chico que no es su prometido, eso está mal, lo sabes bien ¿no?- dijo el chico con malicia, enojando más a la castaña y sorprendiendo al peli naranja.

-_¿Ceci… tiene un prometido?...-_pensó sorprendido Kaoru viendo de re ojo a la amatista.

-Lo que haga ella no es de tu incumbensia- dijo la amatista más que enojada- Además de que ella jamás abandonaría su trabajo…- defendió Lilly a su prima- ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo Lilly llevándose lejos a Kaoru y dejando sorprendido a Shun, bueno más que sorprendido enojado…

-Espero que los encuentren, porque si no, mi querida Lilly sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar- fue lo último que se escucho del chico quien desaparecía entre las personas enojando más a Lilly y confundiendo más a Kaoru.

Luego de esa pelea de palabras los dos jóvenes siguieron buscando a sus parientes perdidos, aunque…

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Por qué se tuvo que aparecer él en un momento como este?!- pregunto Lilly enojada asustando a Kaoru.

-Eh, no lo sé… oye Lilly, ¿es cierto eso?

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué Ceci está comprometida? – pregunto Kaoru un tanto enojado, mientras que Lilly suspiraba por la respuesta.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces, por qué no nos dijeron nada?- pregunto enojado Kaoru, mientras que Lilly lo miraba con tristeza y enojo.

-No es algo que nosotras queramos alardear Kaoru, Ceci no está muy feliz con eso que digamos… es muy largo de contar… solo te diré que, él es único que le gustaría ver a Ceci fallar…en….una presentación- dijo Lilly dándose cuenta de algo muy, muy importante, mientras que Kaoru ya no sabía que pensar- ¡Kaoru, creo que ya dónde pueden estar…..vamós!- grito la castaña jalando del brazo al Hitachiin menor y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Lilly segura que es por aquí?- pregunto Kaoru dudoso.

-¡Segura!, es aquí…- paro en frente de una puerta que ellos ignoraron- Kaoru estoy segura que aquí los encerrarían, vamos…1,2 y 3- se abrió la puerta…

-¡Al fin!- gritaron emocionados los dos jóvenes emocionados quienes estaban atrapados en una red.

* * *

**Hasta ahi! oh si, habra tres partes ya que esta parte de la historia es muy larga y hay muchas cosas que poner, secretos ocultos y muchos personas más a delante, ah cierto... en mi perfil estan las imagenes de como serian los trajes de Maids...mmmm bueno eso seria todo... nos vemos... Bye, bye :3**


	16. El peor festival de la historia parte 3

**-Capitulo 16; El PEOR festival de la historia parte 3-**

-¡Al fin!- gritaron emocionados los dos jóvenes emocionados quienes estaban atrapados en una red.

-¡Ah, que bueno que los encontramos!- grito Tamaki corriendo hacia donde estaban los peli negros atrapados.

-¡Chicos de verdad me alegro de verlos, pensé que jamás saldría de aquí y que me moriría de hambre!- gritaba alegre y desesperada la chica.

-Vamos, vamos… estas exagerando Ceci- dijo Haruhi mientras sacaba una tijeras.

- Lo que si… ¿Cómo llegaron a este salón y a esta red?-pregunto Kyoya mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-No lo… sabemos muy bien.

-Lo último que sabemos y recordamos es que estábamos platicando y luego… alguien nos empujó a este salón y caímos en la red.- explicaron los chicos mientras que Haruhi cortaba unas cuantas cuerdas rompiéndola al fin y liberando a los chicos quienes cayeron de golpe.

-¡Auh!- grito la chica con dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hikaru ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-Gracias… Hikaru- dijo sonrojada la chica mientras los demás del Host, excepto Lilly y Kaoru, los observaban tiernamente, pero toda esa ternura se fue cuando un gruñido estallo por parte de los estómagos de los chicos que estaban atrapados en la red.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh, tengo tanta hambre¡- gritaba Ceci mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su estómago.

-Ciertamente… tenemos hambre…- dijo Hikaru avergonzado, luego miro a sus amigos- Esto…¿tienen algo de comida?- pregunto el peli negro esperanzado.

-No… lo siento. – respondieron los chicos entristeciendo a Hikaru y a Ceci.

-Ya veo….

-¡Esperen un momento!, creo que me habían dado unos cupones de comida… creo que….- decía Tamaki buscando en sus bolsillos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.- Creo que los deje en el disfraz- dijo apenado el rubio francés.

-Ahhhh…. Esperen si mal no me acuerdo, Lilly me prometió una comida… - dijo la chica acordándose vagamente.- ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto algo enojada, mientras que sus amigos se miraban entre sí para saber que decirle a su amiga y que podían hacer.

**-En algún otro lado de la escuela-**

-¡Segura!, es aquí…- paro Lilly en frente de una puerta que ellos ignoraron- Kaoru estoy segura que aquí los encerrarían, vamos…1,2 y 3- se abrió la puerta…

-¿Eh?- dijeron los dos chicos luego de ver que estaba vacío el closet del conserje.

-Pe… pero… se supone que deberían de estar aquí…- dijo la chica confundida por su error.

-¿Lilly segura que no te equivocaste?- dijo Kaoru con un pequeño tono enojado.

-Segura…. Mi sexto sentido jamás se ha equivocado- dijo Lilly segura de sus dotes con su sexto sentido.

-¿Qué es eso de sexo sentido?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Es algo que tengo para saber dónde está Ceci, sus relaciones amorosas, también me ayuda con mis romances…- aunque paro de hablar la chica con lo que dijo al último al recordar, su sexto sentido para sus romances jamás habían funcionado, siempre la lastimaban o ella en verdad no los amaba, todo esto abrió muchas heridas solo por un momento dejando caer una diminuta lagrima visible para Kaoru.

-¿Lilly estas bien?- pregunto el peli naranja inclinándose un poco para ver la cara de la amatista, pero al ver el acto de este la chica se secó la lagrima lo más rápido que pudo y poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-Si… es que solo me acorde de algo…. No te preocupes Kaoru- dijo sonriendo lo más forzadamente que podía preocupando aún más a gemelo de Hikaru, pero que podía hacer ella se parecía a Ceci nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Está bien… entonces ¿en dónde están?- pregunto Kaoru viendo a hacia otra dirección.

-No lo sé, vamos piensa en que otro lugar pueden estar… - dijo la chica mientras Kaoru y ella pensaban en donde podían estar sus parientes, dicho acto fue interrumpido cuando el celular de la amatista empezó a sonar.

-Es Haruhi… de seguro ya los encontraron- aviso la chica al gemelo- Bueno, Lilly al habla…- contesto hasta que…

_-¡__**Lilly Izumi… ven de inmediato!-**_gritaba una chica cuya voz era parecida a la de Ceci.

-¿Ceci?, Ho…hola…- saludo la chica nerviosa ya que sabía que, por el tono que Ceci utilizaba estaba realmente molesta.

-**_¡Nada de hola…. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y tu me debes una comida!_**- gritaba enojada la chica mientras que la amatista alejaba su celular un poco de su oído.

-Entiendo, entiendo…. Pero niégame de que no te la pasaste super con Hikaru, de seguro hicieron cosas sucias- dijo con malicia esta Lilly con mucha seguridad de que su prima se sonrojo.

-**_¡¿De-de que rayos estas hablando?!, ¡ ven de inmediato aquí a la tercera sala de música de una vez!_**- grito nerviosa la prima de la amatista ante de que colgara.

-Vaya… bueno Kaoru vamos al Host club- dijo Lilly, al cabo de que ella y el gemelo de Hikaru se encaminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero la amatista paro su paso cuando se encontraban ya enfrente del club.- Kaoru- llamo la atención del chico- por favor no digas nada sobre Shun, ¿si?- suplico Lilly mientras que Kaoru la miraba de reojo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No lo hare, pero a cambio tienes que decirme lo que sucede, desde el principio- dijo Kaoru con una voz tan fría que hasta Lilly, que jamás accedía a nada sobre contar sobre el compromiso de la peli negra, tuvo que aceptar ya que por el tono frio que emitía la voz del peli naranja hizo que estremecer a la amatista.

-Ésta bien…- dijo para luego entrar al aula y ver a sus amigos, quienes dos de esos estaban comiendo enojados.

-Lilly-chan, kao-chan, ya llegaron- dijo Honey de una manera muy tierna.

-Si, senpai… ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?- pregunto Lilly sonriendo a los chicos quienes estaban comiendo, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta positiva, les dedicaron una mirada llena de enojo, que si las miradas asesinaran ellos ya lo estarían.

-Si que están enojados con nosotros…- dijo Kaoru mientras unas gotas caían en su nuca.

-Si… y no me gusta eso- decía la amatista con lágrimas en los ojos quien en unos instantes se encontraba corriendo hacia la peli negra- ¡Ceci perdóname por no encontrarte antes y veo que ya estas comiendo, perdóname hare cualquier cosa por ti!- gritaba arrodillada Lilly a lado de su prima quien la miraba con pena.

-Lilly te perdono, pero con una condición- dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza de la castaña mientras que esta la miraba esperanzada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con ojos de cachorro.

-Me sustituirás en el concierto, así no tendré que presentarme- dijo alegre mientras que todos se quedaban congelados por la respuesta de la chica, quienes al parecer ya lo sabían.

-Que mal, entonces tendré que vivir con tu odio hacia mí….- dijo Lilly ahora congelando a su prima.

-¡Pero se supone que debes de aceptar!- gritaba ahora ella desesperada.

-Por supuesto que no, es tu obligación.

-P…pe…pero va a ver mucha gente y… y…- tartamudeaba la chica temblando mientras que sus amigos la miraban angustiados.

-Vas a estar bien Ceci, ya has cantado enfrente de nosotros antes- dijo Haruhi quien tomaba de los hombros a la chica.

-Haruhi, lo sé, pero ustedes son tan buenos y siento relajación cuando estoy enfrente de ustedes, pero… - se estaba hiperventilando la peli negra, hasta el punto de desmayarse, gracias al cielo no sufrió ningún golpe grabe ya que antes de que esta se pusiera nerviosa, la banda entraron precipitadamente, sobretodo Kaito fue corriendo hacia la muchacha quien ya se estaba corriendo hacia la joven, él fue quien la atrapo antes de la caída, cosa que no fue de agrado para el gemelo mayor.

-¡Ceci!- grito desesperado Kaito al ver que no respondía la joven- ¿¡Donde esta la enfermería?!- pregunto cargando a la pelinegra y haciendo enojar más a Hikaru.

-Te vas a perder, yo la llevo- dijo molesto el peli negro.

-Solo dímelo…- dijo también enojado.

La situación no ameritaba una discusión de amorosa sobre quien llevaba a la chica, en estos momentos no solo ellos dos estaban enojados, sino que también los de la banda y los del Host.

-¡Dejen de verse de mala gana!- gritaba Kaoru quien le arrebato al guitarrista la chica y corriendo junto con Ceci hacia la enfermería.

-¡Kaoru espéranos!- grito Tamaki mientras que todos corrían detrás de él dejando solo a tres chicos, Kaito, Hikaru y Lilly.

-Escuchen muy bien los dos, sé que la aman y sé que de ahora en adelante se convertirán en rivales, pero tienen que entender que ella no los escogerá si siguen así.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del aula.

-Que te quede claro, yo la conozco mejor que tú y ella odia a los chicos ricos, así que mejor date por vencido.- le dijo Kaito a Hikaru quien se iba en dirección hacia la enfermería al fin dejando solo al Hitachiin mayor.

¿Qué debía de hacer?, ¿debería ir también hacia allá?; sus pensamientos estaban muy confundidos, no sabía que hacer… un rival, ella odia a los chicos ricos, esas dos palabras no se le han olvidado, después de unos minutos se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela.

-_Debí de haber caminado inconsciente_-se dijo así mismo el chico mientras se recargaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensativo hasta que escucho el ruido de unos arbustos, era Ceci quien estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ella, claro que ni vio al peli negro, pero cuando ella paso en frente de él, la llamo- Ceci, ¿Por qué estas corriendo?- le pregunto haciendo que se detuviera la chica cono roca e indecisa si voltear o no.

-Ammm, bueno… yo…- pregunto cabizbaja mientras el chico se acercaba a ella, ya estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a refrescar bastante así que aunque ella le daba la espalda a él, ella temblaba un poco, quitándose el saco de la escuela se puso en los hombros sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Está bajando la temperatura, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?- pregunto el Hitachiin mayor tomándola de los hombros y susurrándole en el oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¡No, no tengo tanto frio!, platiquemos aquí adentro- bajo su tono de voz luego de ver que estaba hablando muy fuerte, la chica se alejó de Hikaru y sentándose bajo el árbol donde hace algunos momentos él estaba ahí.

Suspiro.-Esta bien- dijo acercándose y sentándose junto a ella haciendo sonrojar, pero levemente, a la chica.- ¿y… por que estabas corriendo?- pregunto curioso haciendo que soltara una risotada la chica.

-Je…. ¿no me preguntaras nada más si te lo digo?- pregunto encorvando sus cejas.

-Tal vez…. ¿y bien?- insistió Hikaru acercándose a la cara de la chica, sonrojándola más y haciendo que se alejara.

-Pues… escape- dijo sin más esperando algún regaño del gemelo, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico que miraba hacia la nada.- ¿Hikaru?

-¿eh?, perdón pero esperaba sobre la historia.

-¿Qué?

-Si, por que si solo me dices que te escapaste, te preguntare de que, en donde y porque…. Mejor cuéntame todo.

-Está bien… - se rio antes de explicar confundiendo al gemelo mayor- tu siempre haces eso- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa confundiendo aún más al gemelo.

-¿eh?

-Nada,… veamos, te contare como me escape.

**-Flashback-**

Varios chicos estaban reunidos en la enfermería quienes miraban preocupados a la chica que estaba acostada.

-Pense… que su miedo escénico se había ido- dijo el castaño quien le acariciaba la mejilla a la peli negra.

-Yo también, pero creo que con solo gente de confianza puede cantar- dijo Lilly, pero luego se acercó más cuando vio que si prima se empezaba a despertar.

-¿Qué… sucedió?- dijo Ceci mientras se sentaba torpemente.

-¡No te sientes todavía hija mía!- gritaba Tamaki sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, mareándola más haciendo que Kaito lo alejara de una manera brusca.

-¡Oye no le hagas eso!- grito Kaito- ¿Ceci estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a la chica.

-Sí, eso creo… ¿me desmaye verdad?- pregunto mientras veía como sus amigos asentían.- Que pena, de verdad, de verdad lo siento, perdón por preocuparlos- se disculpó la chica apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Honey senpai haciendo que sonriera la chica.

-Si, solo no te desmayes en el escenario y todo estará bien- dijo alguien de la banda cuyo nombre es Haru, un chico alto de un metro ochenta y cinco, de ojos verdes y cabello amarillo largo, se podría decir que era uno de los más guapos tanto en la escuela como en la banda, aunque sus punto débil es que es muy hablador y dice cosas innecesarias.

-¡Haru, ¿qué te he dicho sobre que no digas cosas innecesarias?!- gritaba el castaño ahorcando a su amigo.

-Pero no son cosas innecesarias, es la verdad además de que entramos en treinta minutos- dijo totalmente tranquilo haciendo que sus amigos e inclusive el host club lo atacaran por decir eso.

-¡Oigan!- gritaba Haruhi, llamando la atención de cada uno de los que estaban en la enfermería mientras ataban a una silla y le tapaban la boca con cinta adhesiva a Haru.-_¿De dónde sacaron la cuerda?_

-¿Haru-chan, qué ocurre?- pregunto el pequeño senpai.

-¿No sienten que falta una persona en la habitación?- pregunto, al mismo tiempo que los demás vieron que la cama en donde se encontraba la peli negra estaba vacía y la ventana abierta.

-¡No puede ser se ha escapado, tenemos que buscarla!- gritaban todos desesperados ya que faltaba poco para el concierto, mientras una chica que estaba escondida entre los arbustos.

-Bien, creo que puedo…

-¡Ya la encontré, está escondida, vamos rápido!- grito alguien haciendo que la chica saliera de su escondite y se fuera corriendo como rayo, hasta que se encontró con el Hitachiin mayor y empezara a contar su historia.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Y así fue como escape- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya veo, por eso estas toda sucia- se burló Hikaru haciendo sonrojar más a la chica quien se desenredaba el cabello lo más rápido que podía pero se jalo una parte de pelo.

-¡Auch!

Suspiro Hikaru mientras quitaba a mano de la chica-Déjame ayudarte- dijo haciendo que poco a poco se desenredara el cabello de la peli negra, los sonrojos se hicieron presentes, pero era una sensación agradable, muy relajante.

-No me vayas a hacer un peinado extravagante- dijo la chica sintiendo como empezaban a recogerle su cabello.

-Por supuesto que no… te veías bien con el suelto- dijo sonrojando a la jovencita- pero te ves hermosa con una coleta de lado- dijo al fin soltando su cabello y cuando se lo toco sintió su moño que tenía sosteniendo parte de su cabello mientras que otra parte de este estaba suelto.- ¿y bien?

-Gracias… Hikaru- agradeció con voz apenas audible.

-De nada, ahora tenemos que irnos, falta poco para que cantes- se levantó tomándola de la mano, pero ella seguía sentada.

-No- negó con su cara ensombrecida.

-¿No te quieres parar?- pregunto Hikaru, la chica negó con un movimiento de cabeza – entonces no me dejas ninguna otra opción- dijo confundiendo a la chica y antes de que preguntara a que se refería la levanto en un movimiento veloz, la cabeza de la chica sintió un sacudón.

-¡Hikaru Hitachiin, bájame en este momento!- gritaba y forcejeaba la chica sin ningún resultado.

-No te bajar, Ceci necesitas olvidar tu miedo- dijo corriendo hacia la entrada tras bambalinas que daba el escenario.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Solo no me vayas a ensuciar- dijo Hikaru sin dejar de correr.

Después de unos cuantos minutos lograron llegar tras bambalinas donde se encontraban todos los demás esperando a la chica.

-¡Ceci, que bueno que estas aquí!- dijo alegremente Lilly y Kaoru.

-Si… ya llegue- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Damas y caballeros gracias por estar….- empezó a hablar el anfitrión dando un discurso así indicando que todos debían de ocupar su lugar para dar comienzo el concierto.

-Bueno chicos hay que prepararnos… Ceci vamos- dijo Kaito viendo a la peli negra quien se rehusaba y se escondía detrás del rival del castaño.

-Yo me encargo de esto… - dijo Hikaru claro sin antes recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Kaito.- y ustedes vayan a sus asientos- dijo el peli negro mientras que sus amigos asentían y se retiraban para irse a sus asientos apartados en las butacas.-¿ y tú adonde crees que vas?- dijo tomándole de la mano a Ceci.

-Pero… Hikaru no puedo cantar.

-Claro que sí, yo te he escuchado.

-Es diferente…- susurro la chica tratando de ocultar

-¿Qué es diferente?

-No… no lo sé…- dijo la chica con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-¡Entonces!- grito tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera.

-¡Es que tú siempre estás ahí!- grito al fin soltándolo, - tú siempre estás ahí, cuando estas puedo cantar… Hikaru tu presencia me produce calma y confianza y si te apartas yo… yo…- decía Ceci con lágrimas en los ojos, achicando el corazón del gemelo mayor, la soltó un poco solo posando el brazo derecho en el hombro de ella.

-Bueno, sabes… yo no puedo entrar al escenario, pero… puedo quedarme aquí y cuando te pongas nerviosa solo voltea hacia aquí, ¿si?- le dijo mostrándole una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

-Hikaru…

-Anda, tu público está esperando- le dijo empujándola hacia el escenario, la chica volteo a verlo y este le guiño y le sonrió, haciendo que también ella sonriera y se secara las lágrimas.

-Chicos estoy lista… - aviso la peli negra sorprendiendo a sus amigos de la banda.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto preocupado Kaito mientras que esta asentía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si ella dice que está bien… tenemos que creerle, ¿o no chicos?- dijo Erik viendo a sus compañeros de banda quienes asentían.

-Está bien, ve a tu lugar, falta poco para entrar…- dijo mientras Ceci se posicionaba enfrente del micrófono esperando a que el anfitrión los presentara.

-¡Y para mí es un honor presentarles esta banda junto con una de nuestras estudiantes… démosles una cálida bienvenida con aplausos a la banda BONES!- finalizo retirándose el anfitrión.

El telón empezó a subir, los aplausos de bienvenida resonaron en el auditorio, todos y cada uno de los chicos que estaban parados en el escenario se voltearon a ver, después la peli negra vio hacia la dirección de su amor imposible, ahí estaba, sonriendo y alzando los pulgares, sonrío, dio la indicación de que empezara la música y empezó…

La batería sonando.

Kiss kiss falling love

Luego la guitarra entro en escena.

Maybe you´re my love

Todos los espectadores en silencio escuchando tan majestuosa voz de la chica junto a los maravillosos instrumentos.

Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo

Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara

Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna

Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo

Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku.

La hermosa canción se escuchaba en toda la escuela, los chicos del Host se alegraron por la chica, Haruhi y Lilly gritaron de la emoción por tal logro, los de la banda, se veían entre si alegres, en cuanto a Hikaru miraba sorprendido y alegre a la chica quien de vez en cuando lo miraba discretamente.

Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi

Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni chaina

Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa

Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo

Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu

Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Todo iba demasiado bien, sin ningún error, Ceci dejo de ver a Hikaru… en cuanto a el, estaba tan absorto en viéndola bailar y cantar que no se dio cuenta que una sombra, alguien, estaba detrás de él, agarrándolo con fuerza y dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente se lo llevo, nadie se dio cuenta.

Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo

Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH

Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

A última nota y letra sonó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos y cada uno de ellos aplaudían y chiflaban, gritos alegres hacia la banda, las rodillas de la chica temblaban al igual que sus manos, ya no podía soportarlo, dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó los más rápido del escenario en cuanto bajo el telón.

-¡Hikaru, Hikaru, lo logre!... ¿Hikaru?- llamaba la chica sin ningún resultado algún, estaba confundida, si hace algunos momentos él estaba ahí, viéndola cantar, - ¿A dónde se fue?.- confundida.

-¡Ceci, estuviste genial!, pero creo que no podras salir- le dijo Lilly llevándola hacia los vestidores.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya tienes muchos fans, tendras que irte a los vestuarios hasta que las personas se calmen, te haría compañía pero Kaoru me pidió que fuera a ver las cosas para el Host club- dijo mientras metia a su prima al vestidor y la dejaba.

Suspiro la chica mientras se sentaba en una banca, recorrió con la mirada el vestidor, había dos puerta, una en donde había entrado y otra donde un letrero decía, "Gimnasio", curioso, ella en sus opciones de clases no escogió educación física, así que no conoce esta parte de la escuela, pero luego sus pensamientos se dispersaron y regresaron con la duda de porque Hikaru se había ido, -_espero que este bien y que tenga una buena excusa por haberme dejado-_se dijo en sus adentros, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó el tono de su celular- ¿Bueno?

-"Estas buscando a tu "amiguito", ¿verdad?"

-¿quién eres?

-"Sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre, eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti."

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién eres?

-"En fin… si quieres volver a ver lo te recomiendo que entres al gimnasio"

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa y esto es una broma?

-Por esto… ¡Ceci, por más que quieras no vayas, este tipo es un loco!- era la voz de Hikaru.

-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?!

-No mucho, si no vienes le hare un corte en su hermosa cara que tanto quieres, ¿no crees que sería un desperdicio?

Trago saliva-¿En el gimnasio verdad?

-Así es, te espero, pero tienes que ir sola, si no tu querido Hikaru sufrirá las consecuencias…-

Se cortó la llamada, la decisión que estaba a punto de escoger perjudicaría a cualquiera de los dos, a ella porque que tal si es un pervertido, y también Hikaru podrían lastimarlo si pedía ayuda, tenia que ir sola, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran, camino hacia la puerta del gimnasio, era ahora o nunca, mejor ahora.

-¿Hola?, ya estoy aquí, como lo prometí, sola…- aviso Ceci, estaba muy obscuro, se veía muy poco con los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban.

-¿Ceci?- consiguió distinguir la voz de Hikaru, hasta que logro distinguirlo estaba atado las manos y los pies, corrió hacia.

-Hikaru, ¿estas bien, no te hicieron daño?- pregunto Ceci con lágrimas en los ojos, y tocándole la cara.

-Estoy bien, pero no hubiera venido…

-Awwwwwww, que bonito los amantes prohibidos juntos.- se escuchó una voz en las sombras, enojando a la chica y parándose de golpe.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡Muéstrate!- gritaba enojada Ceci.

-Jajajaja, me encantas cuando estas enojada y estas desesperada, preciosa.- dijo la voz caminado directo hacia la luz, Ceci se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, solo una persona la llamaba preciosa y ese alguien era…

-Shun…

Un peli rojo con mirada y sonrisa triunfante se acerco a la chica tomándola de la barbilla, cosa que no le agrado mucho al gemelo mayor.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- grito furico Hikaru captando la atención del peli rojo.

-¿Je?, todavía no le cuentas que puedo tocarte cuando yo quiera y cuantas veces quiera.- dijo mientras la chica evitaba su mirada- así que todavía no lo sabe.

-¿Qué… cosa?

-Tu preciosa amiguita esconde muchos secretos, entre ellos estoy yo…- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, aumentando la ira de Hikaru.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Se podría decir, ya que ella es mi amada y hermosa prometida- dijo sin más tomando la cara de la chica y plantandole un beso en la boca, Hikaru se había quedado sin aliento, una punza fuerte le dio en su corazón.

-No… - dijo interrumpiendo el beso de ellos dos

- No, puede ser verdad.

-Es verdad, si no pregúntale a ella- señalo a Ceci que aún estaba en shock.

-Es… verdad- dijo c apenas audible, un nudo en la garganta la detenía para articular cualquier palabra.

-Ves, ahora si me disculpas mi amada tengo que encargarme de un asunto importante- dijo acercándose hacia Hikaru con un cuchillo muy afilado, asustando así a la peli negra.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo?!, ¡Se supone que dijiste que si venia no le harías daño!

-Mentí.- se acercaba más y más hacia el chico de cabello azabache quien mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-Hikaru…- el cuchillo se acercaba hacia su corazón, y…- ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**_Hasta ahí….. Jejeje, no es cierto, sigan leyendo... pero esta parte de la historia ya casi llega a su fin._**

Un golpe se oyó por todo el gimnasio, Ceci abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo que vio fue a Hikaru desatado al fin, aunque con una herida en la mano derecha y a Shun tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué, creíste que por ser guapo no tengo sesos? Vamos cualquier persona que ha visto películas de acción, policiacas, sabe lo que sucede cuando un raptor llama a esa persona y miente de que no la va a lastimar- dijo con suficiencia ganándose la segunda mirada asesina del día.

-¡Tú… me las vas a pagar!- dijo parándose rápido pero no pudo correr hacia él, ya que escucho que varias personas se acercaban al gimnasio.- Esto no ha terminado- se fue y desapareció entre las sombras, sin más fuerzas Hikaru se sentó en el piso mirando la herida de su mano, Ceci hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de acercarse a ayudar al gemelo se quedó en donde estaba mirando el piso hasta que llegaran sus amigos.

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que paso, hasta que les contaron lo sucedido, TODO, sin omitir ninguna parte, todo hasta lo del compromiso, eso hizo que Kaoru, Haruhi y Lilly los miraran con tristeza, llevaron a Hikaru a la enfermería, mientras que las chicas se fueron a preparar para la fiesta del Host.

-No puedo creer que alguien hiciera eso- dijo Haruhi- ¿Ceci, segura que estas bien?- pregunto preocupada solo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, preocupando a las dos chicas.

-Ce…Ceci, te ves hermosa- le dijo llevándola hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo y es que la verdad se veía alucinante, era un vestido morado de tirantes muy finos, su peinado, su peinado era el de Hikaru, una coleta de lado.

-Gracias, eso creo- no transmitía ninguna emoción, estaba muy seria.- Lilly, tu… ¿tu sabias que Shun estaba aquí?- pregunto la peli negra.

-Si- murmuro Lilly.

-Bien, bueno vamos los chicos nos deben de estar esperando en el salón de baile- dijo seria, dejando a sus amigas demasiado preocupadas, en cuanto a los chicos.

Kyoya y Tamaki se retiraron antes para ver los asuntos que faltaban para el baile.

-Hikaru sonríe un poco, ¿quieres?- dijo Kaoru preocupado por su hermano.

-Si- respondió haciendo una mueca con los labios tratando de parecer una sonrisa.

-Hika-chan, falta poco para que empiece la fiesta, estoy seguro que nadie te quiere ver con esa cara- dijo Honey viendo preocupado al gemelo mayor.

-Tienes razón Honey-senpai, - se paro sonriendo de manera muy falsa- Bueno… me adelantare, no se tarden.- salió de la enfermería, el pequeño rubio comprendió el comportamiento de su amigo, encendiendo el tercer foco y dejando cuatro apagados.- Espero que Hika-chan se alegre con la fiesta.

-Honey- senpai.

-Es mejor irnos, la fiesta ya va a empezar- dijo Mori, al cabo de que los tres chicos se dirigieron al salón donde se hará la fiesta del club.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban reunidos decidieron ponerse en posición para dar los resultados del ganador de la rifa y así dar comienzo con el baile. Todas t todos los clientes estaban nerviosos y ansiosos para saber quién sería el ganador, hasta que llego el momento con más tención, Tamaki metió la mano en la urna y saco un papel blanco, la tensión subía mas.

-¡Y nuestro ganado es….!- abrió el papel para ver el número adentro y el ganador fue…- ¡El número 183!- murmuros y revisiones se presentaron hasta que alguien grito.

-¡Yo, yo lo tengo!- gritaba un chico de cabellos rizados, era Erik cosa que no le agrado mucho a Lilly.

- ¡Muy bien, tu caballero, ¿a cuál de nuestras dos doncellas escoges?!- dijo Tamaki.

-A Lilly Izumi.- decidió Erik.

-Muy bien…. ¡Atención nuestro ganador bailara con nuestra nueva Host, asi iniciando el baile, disfrútenlo nenas!- dijo elogiando a sus invitadas haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en corazones, luego discretamente miro a la peli negra para que dijera una palabras ya que la castaña estaba en estado de shock.

-A…a… y agradecemos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes de que estén aquí apoyándonos- agradeció y sonrió de una manera que capturo a todos los chicos que andaban ahí- Muy bien Lilly, ve a bailar con tu pareja- empujo la peli negra a la amatista, y así empezó el baile… después de terminar con su "trabajo con el ganador", Lilly le pidió a Kaoru que bailaran, todos se estaban divirtiendo, excepto dos personitas, una era Hikaru que estaba hablando con sus clientas pero sin ninguna emoción, dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón donde se encontraba la segunda persona que era Ceci, quien miraba la luna y las estrellas, quienes invadían sus pensamientos.

-¿No tienes frio?- pregunto Hikaru quien se había acercado a ella sigilosamente.

-No- dijo cortante….- Hikaru tengo que decirte algo….- dijo mientras acariciaba la barra.

-¿Qué… es?- pregunto temiendo lo peor.

Para ninguno había vuelta atrás, ya estaba decidido sobre todo para la chica, quien volteo para verle la cara con decisión.

-No quiero nada relacionado sobre ti, así que… no me vuelvas dirigir la palabra- golpe duro para los dos, dos corazones destrozados al decir eso… ese podría ser el final para las esperanzas de nuestro gemelo mayor.

* * *

**Ahora si es el fina... después de muchos dolores de cabeza y borrar y rehacer este capitulo, al fin esta publicado... guau... este fue el mas largo de las tres partes... al fin saben quien es el prometido, el dolor que debe pasar Hikaru, pero no tiene que darse por vencido, y saben que es lo peor... no vamos ni siquiera a la mitad de la historia... bueno nos vemos el prox cap de DLAB I LOVE YOU...BYE BYE!**


	17. ¡Que comiencen las vacaciones de verano!

**-Capitulo 17; ¡Que comiencen las vacaciones de verano!-**

El sonido de un celular se escuchó por toda la mansión, luego le siguió un grito por parte del hermano menor de Hikaru quien entraba todo enojado a la habitación de su gemelo.

-¡Hikaru contesta de una maldita vez ese celular!- gritaba destapando a su hermano quien estaba oculto entre sus sabanas.

-Está bien- dijo sin muchas ganas tomando su celular y poniéndolo en su oreja- Bueno- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-**_¡Mis queridas hijas y mi amada Haruhi no están!_**- se escuchó gritar del otro lado del teléfono, era Tamaki quien gritaba desesperado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Kaoru sentándose a lado de su hermano.

-Tono, dice que las chicas no están- respondió Hikaru alejando el celular de su oído para apaciguar los gritos del francés.

-¿Otra vez?, la última vez que nos llamó para eso Haruhi estaba en karuizawa- dijo exhausto Kaoru, nuevamente Hikaru se acercó el celular escuchando más quejas del francés.

-Oiga, Tono… ¿seguro que ya llamo a Haruhi?- pregunto Hikaru.

**_-¡Idiota, ¿crees que no llamaría a mi amada solo por estar en vacaciones?, la llamo a cada hora todos los días, y hoy precisamente no me contesta!-_** gritaba desesperado el rubio francés desesperando a los gemelos.

**_-Tama-chan, de seguro debe de estar en algún lugar sin cobertura, ¿ya llamaste a Ceci-chan y a Lilly-chan, a los papás de Lilly o de Haruhi?- _**pregunto Honey, Tamaki no solo llamo a los gemelos sino a todos los del Host club.

**_-"Conferencia telefónica"-_**

**_-¡Honey-senpai, ya llame a todas partes, pero nadie me contesta!- _**seguía histérico Tamaki.

-**_¿Seguro que llamaste?_**- pregunto el compañero de Honey, Mori, quien estaba entrenando.

-**_¡Si, Mori-senpai!- _**grito para luego chasquear los dedos, algo se le había ocurrido- **_Ya se, qué tal si alguien las rapto y se las llevaron-_** dijo en su imaginación a flote.

**_-Oye… -_**interrumpió el demonio de sangre fría- **_Estas exagerando, ellas tres están en la playa._**- dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Tamaki.

**_-¿EH?, las han raptado y ahora están en…. ¿la playa?_**

**_-Oye…_**

**_-_****_Mientras tanto en la playa-_**

-¡Haruhi, atrápala!- gritaba Lilly quien lanzaba la pelota hacia su compañero de cabello corto castaño.

-¡Sí!- grito la chica mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pelota que le pasó la amatista, como verán las vacaciones de verano comenzaron, no había clases, aunque claro que había tarea que destruirían los últimos días de las vacaciones, pero aún faltaba mucho para ese caos, es momento de divertirse, eso era lo que les importaba a estas tres chicas quienes dos de ellas se divertían lanzándose la pelota, pero había una chica, la tercera quien solo las miraba de manera seria.

Ceci no podía sacar de sus pensamientos al gemelo mayor, Hikaru, después del festival cultural lo estuvo evitando y cada vez que lo hacia su pecho se oprimía.

-¡Ceci ven a jugar!- grito Lilly llamando a su prima, esta las miro, se levantó y sonrió.

-_Tal vez si juego olvide eso que no quiero recordar-_ pensó la chica encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba su prima y su amiga.

**_-En la mansión Hitachiin-_**

-Bueno, creo que iremos a la playa Hikaru- dijo Kaoru quien veía a su hermano gemelo, la conversación entre el host club había acabado y todos acordaron en verse en la casa de playa donde estaban las chicas, gracias a la información proporcionada por Kyoya.

- Si… Kaoru, creo que yo no voy a ir- dijo sin ánimos Hikaru, al fin dejando ver a su hermano algo de su cara, sus ojos no tenía vida además de tener una grandes ojeras, eso es culpa de las semanas en que la peli negra lo evadía, se quedaba despierto todas las noches para pensar en cómo recuperar su amistad y como vencer a sus rivales.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaoru mientras que Hikaru asentía tristemente.- Hikaru lo que puedes hacer por el momento es ir y verla, no te rindas… además me tienes a mí para apoyarte en todo- le dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su gemelo.

-Creo que tienes razón… además me relajara ir a la playa- dijo un poco más animado Hikaru.

-¡Si, vamos a prepararnos!- grito con alegría Kaoru para luego correr hacia su cuarto, dejando a su hermano solo, la sonrisa de Hikaru desapareció por completo, no quería ni tenía ninguna intención para ir a la playa, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos más de lo que ya estaban , pero sobretodo no tenía el valor de verla a ELLA.

-_¿Ahora que hare?_- se preguntó tumbándose a la cama, mirando el techo, esperando.

**_-De vuelta a la playa-_**

-¡Haruhi, Ceci, ¿verdad que esto es relajante?!- dijo Lilly acostada en una silla de playa al igual que las otras dos chicas bronceándose y disfrutando del calor refrescante de la playa, el sonido de las olas.

-Si… tienes razón, sin Tamaki, los gemelos, Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, todo esto está muy tranquilo- dijo Haruhi y asintieron sus amigas de tranquilidad que brindaba el lugar sin sus compañeros de la escuela y club.

-Saben… yo creo que estas vacaciones van a ser….- interrumpió a la peli negra un sonido de hélice de un helicóptero haciendo que todas miraran hacia arriba.

-¡Mis queridas hijas, mi amada y linda Haruhi, ¿están bien?, Papá va en camino!- gritaba con un megáfono el francés quitando la tranquilidad del lugar.

-….Las peores de mi vida- termino de decir la peli negra con una aura negra que llenaba hasta sus amigas.

**_-En el hotel-_**

Luego de que todos los chicos bajaran del helicóptero, se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde las chicas estaban hospedadas, desde la playa hasta el comedor privado, solo para las familias más prestigiosas, el silencio se hizo incomodo entre los jóvenes que, precisamente no se querían ver en verano.

-¿Entonces por qué están aquí?- pregunto Haruhi algo enojada.

-¡Porque, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, además de que no contestabas a mis llamadas!- gritaba todo histérico Tamaki sacudiendo de los brazos a su novia

-Se me acabo la batería- respondió la castaña con cabello corto.

-¿¡Y ustedes por que no contestaban?!- le gritaba ahora a las otras dos chicas.

-Se me perdió el celular, me traerán uno nuevo esta noche.

-No lo traje, porque no me gusta traer aparatos electrónicos a la playa- respondieron sinceramente las chicas.

-¿¡Y sus padres dónde están?!- seguía gritando histérico Tamaki.

-Según me conto, Ranka-san tuvo que viajar por trabajo, mientras que Christi-san y Jun-san también fueron de viaje por trabajo, pero que regresaban tarde por la noche- respondió el rey en las sombras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el rubio francés algo enojado.

-Ciertamente- respondieron al mismo tiempo Lilly y Haruhi asustadas, todos les estaban preguntando a Kyoya por qué sabía esos datos, solo Ceci tenía la intuición de que alguno de sus dos tíos le aviso a su senpai los planes que tenían para estas vacaciones para que las visitaran.

-_¿Es que mis tíos no saben nada de guardar secretos?_- se preguntó mentalmente la chica quien miraba con pena a sus compañeros, suspiro, giro la cabeza un poco tratando en algo nuevo de que enfocarse, y vaya que lo hizo, sus ojos se detuvieron en un chico de cabello negro, ojos ámbar, algo verdes, de mirada gatuna, Hikaru, quien también la estaba viendo, es como si desde hace rato la estuviera viendo y ella no se había percatado, su corazón empezó a retumbar, le dolía el pecho, no quería verlo; un recuerdo sobre lo que paso esa noche en el festival de la escuela se les vino a la cabeza a los dos chicos peli negros.

**_-Flashback-_**

-¿Qué… es?- pregunto temiendo lo peor.

Para ninguno había vuelta atrás, ya estaba decidido sobre todo para la chica, quien volteo para verle la cara con decisión.

-No quiero nada relacionado sobre ti, así que… no me vuelvas dirigir la palabra- golpe duro para los dos, dos corazones destrozados al decir eso… ese podría ser el final para las esperanzas de nuestro gemelo mayor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en susurro Hikaru volteando su mirada, haciendo que la pelinegra solo viera obscuridad en su rostro.

-¿eh?

-¡¿Por qué ya no quieres hablarme?!, ¡Si es por ese tipo pelirrojo no me importa!- gritaba enojado, volteando bruscamente a la chica para que lo mirara pero esta solo lo vio muy fríamente.

-No quiero que los lastimen- dijo la chica con voz apagada.

-No te tienes que preocupar por nosotros…. La que nos preocupa eres tú, por eso hable un poco con Lilly y quedamos de acuerdo en que pediría una escolta para que te protegiera.- dijo Hikaru dándole una sonrisa, pero la chica solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida y enojada.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- pregunto la chica enojada, sorprendiendo al chico por su reacción.

-Bu…eno es que yo pensé….

-¡Hikaru!, ¿¡por qué ustedes los ricos son tan… estúpidos!?- grito enojada la pelinegra sorprendiendo aún más al gemelo mayor. –Hikaru, odio eso…. Odio que escojan lo que es mejor para mí.

-¡Entonces me vas a decir que ir a Lobelia y al Ouran fue tu decisión!- grito Hikaru ahora enojado.

-¡Claro que no, todo esto es por decisión de mi abuela, en realidad odio la escuela lobelia, odio asistir a esta escuela, pero sobre todo odio a los ricos!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, enojada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no era cierto que odiaba a todos los ricos, a ellos no, pero…

-¿Entonces, nuestra amistad no existe?- dijo Hikaru fríamente.

-….- no podía hablar no sabía que decir.

-Bien… entonces no te volveré a hablar- lo último que dijo Hikaru para luego retirarse del balcón dejando sola a la chica.

Pasados los días Hikaru quería disculparse por su actitud, pero ella lo evitaba y no le hablaba otra vez, además de que rara vez la veía sonreír preocupando al peli negro.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Verdad Ceci…- dijo la amatista sacando del trance a su prima quien aparataba la mirada del gemelo mayor.

-¿Eh?, Perdón no estaba poniendo atención- se dispenso la chica apenada.

Lilly suspiro- Dicen que quieren quedarse en el Hotel, pero que solo hay una habitación- le dijo preocupada por la actitud de la peli negra.

-Aaaa… si, así es- afirmo la chica sin importancia preocupando más a sus compañeros.

-Ya veo… entonces, no nos queda otra opción que competir por el cuarto- dijo Tamaki serio, los demás host asintieron, bueno excepto Hikaru, pero las chicas… no podían creerlo, o más bien no querían estar con ellas, necesitaban descansar de ellos y sinceramente necesitaban alejar a Hikaru de Ceci.

-¿Entonces… qué harán para ganar ese cuarto?- pregunto Haruhi algo preocupada pensando sobre cuál sería el reto para ganar esa habitación.

-Sencillo mi amada Haruhi- dijo Tamaki seriamente en su clásica pose cuando tiene algún plan- el que haga sonreír a Ceci se queda con la habitación- dijo el rubio francés dejando en shock a las tres chicas, mucho más a la peli negra.

-¡Pero si estoy sonriendo, miren!- dijo Ceci sonriendo falsamente, en estos momentos no estaba para jueguitos del Host así que tenía que mostrarles que estaba "feliz", pero no funciono.

-No es cierto Ceci-chan…- dijo el loli shota sorprendiendo a la chica con su tono enojado- después del festival no has sonreído o la has hecho pero no son verdaderas y eso nos preocupa, mas a Hika-chan, ¿verdad?- dijo el pequeño rubio mirando al gemelo de Kaoru, quien después de eso miro a la chica sonrojada evadiendo su mirada, el pecho del chico se oprimió, si ella no le volvería a hablar él tampoco lo haría.

-En realidad no…- hablo fríamente ahora oprimiendo el corazón de la chica, todos miraron sorprendidos al Hitachiin mayor.

-Hikaru… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto su hermano menor sorprendido por la frialdad de este.

-Estoy diciendo que no me importa si sonríe o no, es su vida y puede decidir lo que quiera, ¿no?- dijo Hikaru fríamente penetrando con la mirada a la chica quien estaba en shock.

-Hika…

-Tiene razón- interrumpió Ceci a su amigo Kaoru- No es de su incumbencia si estoy sonriendo o no, si estoy bien o no, es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella- dijo la chica fríamente y enojada se retiró de donde estaban y se fue directo a su habitación del hotel, sus amigos quienes miraban a la chica dirigieron su mirada ahora al de cabello azabache.

-¿Qué?

-Hikaru… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?- pregunto Lilly enojada por la actitud del gemelo mayor.

-Solo cumplo con lo que ella me dijo, si no quiere que intervengamos en su vida, no hay que hacerlo- dijo con voz apagada, sus amigos lo miraban enojados, de veras que estos chicos les gusta ser masoquistas con sus sentimientos.

-Déjalo Lilly, nosotros seguiremos con la competencia para sacarle una sonrisa a Ceci- dijo Kyoya sorprendiendo a todos, de seguro tenía un plan en mente, porque todos asintieron.

-Tienes razón senpai, si este Hitachiin mayor no quiere participar en ese jueguito pues queda descalificado y automáticamente pierde y ya no puede quedarse en este hotel- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Lilly dejando en shock a Hikaru.

-Oi…

-Muy bien, entonces mañana haremos la competencia de sacar una sonrisa a Ceci en el festival de la ciudad. – dijo animada Haruhi interrumpiendo a su compañero de salón.

-Pero… ¿Haruhi si mañana empieza el juego donde dormirán ellos?- pregunto Lilly confundida ignorando por completo a su compañero.

-Fácil, dormiremos en nuestra casa de verano- dijo Kyoya quien veía su celular.

-_¿Entonces porque no se quedan ahí en lo que restan de las vacaciones?- _ pensó Lilly al igual que Haruhi.

-¡Bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos con la operación hacer sonreír a Ceci!- dijo Tamaki mientras todos los demás gritaba Si, el único que miraba con una gota en la cabeza era Hikaru.

-_¿Por qué siento que no saldrá nada bueno de esto?_- se preguntó el gemelo mayor suspirando, estos protagonistas sí que son masoquistas y bipolares en cuanto a sus sentimientos, espero que se arregle todo antes del regreso a clases.

* * *

**H-HOLA... ¿cuanto tiempo habra pasado desde que subí el ultimo capitulo?... ¡EN SERIO PERDONENME!, la escuela no me dejaba en paz, el internet se me fue y la imaginación para seguir con este capitulo no fluia..**

**Conciencia-. (****_aaa, pero eso si tienes tiempo e imaginación para escribir cosas de spamano ¿verdad)_**

**-U.U... espero que les guste este corto capitulo, aunque a mi no me convenció del todo, pero el proximo (no se cuando lo subire), sera mejor, creo que eso es todo, comments?, Tomatasos?, pasta?, algun español?...(notese la influencia de Hetalia), si tienen curiosidad pasen a leer mi fic de españaxromanofem*, creo que eso es todo... bye, bye..., de verdad lo siento por la tardanza u.u**


	18. Declaración: Te amo

_**Capítulo 18; Declaración: Te amo .**_

Sola, a obscuras en su cuarto de hotel se encuentra una chica de cabellos negros, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que acababan de salir, alguien toco a su puerta, no contesto, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado de depresión por un chico que no la merecía, eso pensaba ella.

-Ceci… ya se fueron todos… por lo menos ábrenos a Haruhi y a mí- hablaba su prima preocupada por ella.

-Váyanse, por favor- dijo con voz ronca, no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos.

-Ceci no está bien que estés tan deprimida todo el tiempo…- ahora era Haruhi que le hablaba del otro lado de la puerta en tono firme.

-No me importa.

-Se te bajara la presión y te enfermaras.

-No me importa.

-¿Te gustaría que Hikaru te viera así?

-….

-¿No te importa que se encuentre a alguien mejor que tú?- golpe duro para la chica quien corrió a abrirles la puerta con lágrimas cayendo, las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron por la reacción de su amiga, se recargo en el hombro de Haruhi llorando, sacando lo que no había sacado en semanas, su prima y amiga la abrazaron y la llevaron hasta su cama, seguía llorando, ellas la consolaban abrazándola sin decir nada, se calmó pero también se durmió, al fin y al cabo ya no pudieron conversar con ella, salieron de la habitación.

-Después de todo no pudimos decirle en qué quedamos mañana- dijo caminando la amatista.

-Pero… siento que fue lo mejor, porque si le contábamos que mañana iríamos con los chicos al pueblo empezaría a sospechar y no iría- pensó Haruhi haciendo que su amiga asintiera.

-Cierto…. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!, ya no sé qué hacer con ella- hablaba frustrada la chica mientras que la castaña la miraba confundida.- Pensé que si ella al fin se enamoraría de alguien todo estaría bien, pero empeoraron las cosas- se quejaba y jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación.

-Esto es… una prueba para ellos dos, así que no te preocupes- hablo Haruhi dándole pequeños golpecitos a la espalda de la amatista.

-Eso espero…- dijo Lilly cabizbaja, esperando a que sea mañana para que poner en marcha su plan concurso para sacarle una sonrisa a Ceci.

_Corro bajo la lluvia, sin rumbo después de todo ya no tengo quien me detenga ni me busque, no encuentro a nadie, ni a mis amigos, ni a mis parientes, colapse cayendo de rodillas en el pasto de algún parque mientras la lluvia cae mojándote, lloro sin parar, y sigo llorando, no paro hasta que siento unos brazos que se aferran a mi cuerpo mojado._

_-No estás sola- me dice al oído pero se oye tan lejos…_

_Volteo pero no logro ver bien su cara solo unos labios que veía que se acercaban entonces…_

-¡Cecilia ya despierta de una vez, son las 11:30 te perderás el desayuno!- gritaba una chica de cabellos castaños, mientras la chica pelinegra apenas abría sus ojos cansados y rojos por las lágrimas que habían caído la noche anterior.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?- se preguntó mientras se sentaba y acomodaba en su cama ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso ni con ese chico misterioso, además de que siempre se despertaba o la despertaban en la misma escena, mientras pensaba sobre su sueño se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha veloz quitar la hinchazón de sus ojos, se cambió poniéndose unos shorts azules, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y unos tenis que combinaban, se hizo una trenza de lado ya que hacía mucho calor y se puso unos lentes para ocultar sus ojos.

Se encamino hacía la cafetería donde desayunaría, busco por varias partes hasta que localizo a su prima y amiga sentadas comiendo.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica sentándose.

-Buenos días Ceci- saludo Haruhi con una sonrisa.

-Buefof diaf (Buenos días)- dijo la amatista mientras comía un pedazo de pan y bebía jugo de naranja, sus amigas solo rieron a tal acción cosa que no le dio importancia a la que comía felizmente, al cabo de que Ceci pidió solo fruta y un jugo ya que les había dicho a Lilly y a Haruhi que no tenía tanto apetito para un desayuno extravagante, preocupando a las otras dos chicas quienes ya estaban por verla con los lentes puestos.

-¿Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto sonriendo Ceci, claro que fingiendo esa sonrisa.

-Pues habíamos planeado ir al pueblo con los demás para conocerlo- dijo Haruhi feliz.

-Ya veo… supongo que cuando dices los demás quieres decir que Hikaru también va a ir, ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelinegra seria.

-Si…- dijo Haruhi, la pelinegra suspiro meditándolo primero de ir o no pero después de un rato pensó que sería mejor ir para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

-Bien… solo espero que no sea un plan suyo de que me quede sola con Hikaru como la otra vez- dijo la chica en tono burlón.

-No, para nada- dijeron las otras dos chicas sonriendo mientras que uno de sus manos cruzaban los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

-Bueno pues terminemos de desayunar y encontrémonos con los demás- dijo sonriendo la chica, las otras dos asintieron y siguieron comiendo, luego de terminar se fueron a reunir con los chicos encontrándose en el parque cuando ellas llegaron cada una se fue con alguien de Host club, Haruhi se fue con Tamaki quien la llamaba a gritos para reunirse con el, Lilly se fue con Kaoru y Kyoya susurrando cosas planeando algo, Honey y Mori platicaban mientras que los pelinegros se quedaron solos pero juntos, no platicaban y de vez en cuando se miraban pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas.

-Chicos, vengan tenemos que decirles algo- grito Honey agitando sus tiernos bracitos llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros quienes se encaminaron a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Honey-senpai?

-Tenemos una gran idea- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño Loli shota, confundiendo a los dos pelinegros.-Nos vamos a separar para ver cada lugar que cada quien quiera ver y mañana solo dedicarnos a descansar e ir en la noche al festival de la ciudad, ¿qué les parece?

-Pues….

-Está decidido- dijo el pequeño universitario dejando a los pelinegros con las palabras en la boca, a ninguno de los dos les parecía el plan y menos, suspiraron.

_-Solo espero que no me toque de pareja el/ella-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo deseando eso… pero…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vuélveme a explicar ¿Por qué tu y yo estamos juntos en esto?- pregunto en un tono enojado e irritado Hikaru, Ceci suspiro tan bien irritada.

-Porque… nuestros "queridos amigos" se les ocurrió este método de recorrer el pueblo y para nuestra desgracia nos tocó estar juntos y todo porque Kyoya-senpai hizo los grupos- dijo la pelinegra con tono dolido y enojado- Así que te aguantas, sé que no quieres estar conmigo y yo no quiero estar contigo pero no hay otra elección- su voz se fue apagando y punzadas en el corazón de los dos chicos aparecían.

-Bien, ¿entonces a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Hikaru dolido.

-Al muelle- dijo decidida mientras agarraba con fuerzas una bolsa que tenía.

-¿Eh, por qué al muelle?, mejor vayamos a otro lado como por ejemplo…. No sé a otro lado- dijo el chico molesto haciendo enojar a la chica.

-¡Mira… no me importa si quieres o no ir, mejor tu ve a cualquier lugar que se te plazca y yo me voy al muelle y nos ahorramos el tiempo de discutir sobre a donde ir!- dijo enojada la chica alejándose del chico dejándolo muy atrás, solo este vio como la chica se alejaba de él enojada mientras que su corazón se oprimía más.

-¿Por qué la hago enojar siempre?... – suspiro el chico mientras se iba para otro lugar.

La pelinegra al fin había llegado al muelle donde empezó a buscar una banca para sentarse y sacar sus cosas que era una libreta de dibujo y su lápiz, empezó a hacer unos trazos de la gente que estaba por ahí, del puente y uno que otro barco que podía ver.

-Listo- se dijo al terminar su primer dibujo, se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia lo último del puente del muelle se sentó en la orilla observando como el cielo pasaba, los barcos andaban al igual que las gaviotas.

Solo unos cuantos retoques y terminaba el dibujo, pero el vientos empezaba a soplar más fuerte haciendo volar el dibujo de la chica.

-¡No espera!- grito la chica corriendo tras su dibujo que fue parado por un chico de cabellos azabache y mirada gatuna, la chica corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo.-¡Dámelo!- grito la chica, Hikaru solo alzó el dibujo para que la pelinegra no lo alcanzara.

-Di por favor- hablo en un tono frio.

-Por favor, dame mi dibujo- dijo entre dientes, el Hitachiin mayor se lo doy de mala gana para luego tomar la mano de la pelinegra y llevarla hacia una pared que estaba ahí cerca y fuera de vista de las demás personas- ¡Suéltame Hikaru!- forcejeaba la chica ya que la había tomado de los dos brazos, no tenía escapatoria.

-No…

-¡Suéltame!- grito mientras soltaba una de sus manos del agarre de Hikaru y le dio una cachetada, pero aun así volvió Hikaru a agarrarla y pego su cuerpo más al de la chica al igual que frente sacando un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-Ya no aguanto más falsas promesas y mentiras que solo consiguen hacerme daño- dijo el gemelo mayor penetrando con su mirada a la chica- me has dicho que confié en ti, pero no confías en mí además de que no me quieres volver a hablar otra vez, así que no te dejare ir hasta que me respondas a las siguientes preguntas que te hare, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo pegándose aún más a la chica quien solo pudo asentir torpemente.

-Bien… primera preguntas, ¿De verdad odias a todos los ricos?- pregunto recordando la declaración de la chica cuando dijo que odiaba a los ricos.

Ella negó con la cabeza- no… a todos… a ustedes no…- dijo pausadamente ya que le faltaba la respiración y eso era porque su corazón estaba latiendo velozmente, una ola de felicidad abundo al gemelo quien soltó un gran suspiro, si bien no los odiaba a ellos por ser ricos pero puede que ella ahora lo odiara por su actitud.

-¿Me odias?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, se alegró aún más cuando la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza,- ¿Me evades porque hice algo que no debía o es por ese chico peli rojo?- pregunto enojado con lo último.

-Por… él….- dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte, por qué siempre quieres hacerlo tú misma y sufrir sola?

-Por… que no quiero que les hagan daño, menos a ti- confeso la chica evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Qué soy para ti?- pregunto el chica, decidido de una vez por todas a confesarse a la chica, ya no le importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo que él, solo quería que lo supiera y que se enterara de una vez por todas que no la dejara sola, JAMÁS.

-….

-Y quiero que sea la verdad, quiero de verdad que me digas que soy para ti con toda la verdad, así como tú eres para mí la persona más importante, te amo… por eso quiero saberlo, para decirte de una vez por todas que nunca estarás sola, no estás sola.- dijo el gemelo mayor sorprendiendo a la chica, esa frase la había escuchado en su sueño, las lágrimas caían y fueron visibles aun con los lentes puestos, Hikaru se los quito y con el pulgar quitaba las lágrimas.-¿Qué soy para ti?

-Tu… eres… la persona más preciada para mi… te… amo Hikaru y es por eso que no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo entre sollozos, fue lo único que Hikaru necesitaba oir para terminar con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para que besara sus labios, ella todavía estaba en shock pero cuando despertó de este correspondió el beso, apasionado, triste, feliz, lleno de amor y ternura, esos labios que había visto en su sueño se trataban de estos labios que estaba probando en estos momentos, esa voz que le había dicho que no estaba sola, era la voz de su amado Hikaru, en estos momentos eso no importaba, su amor era correspondido pero también prohibido, a falta de aire se separaron, algo que impresiono a la chica, Hikaru la abrazo, demasiado fuerte.

-Hi…Hikaru… me estas lastimando, no puedo respirar- decía la chica apretujada por él.

-Je… perdón… perdón… es que si te suelto siento que te huiras como la otra vez en la escuela- dijo divertido Hikaru, la chica solo sonrió ante el gesto de su… ¿novio?

-¿_Le puedo decir novio después de besarnos? Además de que lo nuestro esta prohibido- _pensaba la chica apenada a más no poder.

- ¿Y ahora porque te sonrojaste?- pregunto burlón el pelinegro acercándose a la chica…

-N… no est…- fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaban, fue un beso fugaz, pero tierno.

-¿y bien?

-Estaba pensando en que… si después de confesarnos lo que sentimos y luego besarnos nos convierte en novios, ¿no?- dijo sonrojada, Hikaru solo se rio y volvió a besar a la chica, quien se separó bruscamente de él- ¡responde a mi pregunta!- le grito sonrojada.

-Te la respondí, ese beso significaba que sí, si somos novios- le dijo Hikaru a la pelinegra quien se sonrojaba más y agachaba su cabeza con preocupación- Sé que te preocupa por ese tipo de cabello rojizo, pero si te hace sentir mejor podemos ocultar lo nuestro- le dijo Hikaru tomando sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella lo medito un momento para luego asentir sabía que estaba mal pero lo quería y él la quería, sonrieron al mismo tiempo para sellar esa relación con otro beso.

-Bueno es mejor irnos de una vez antes de que los demás se pregunten en donde estamos- dijo la chica apenada, el pelinegro sonrío y asintió para tomar la mano de su NOVIA e irse juntos con sus amigos callados pero esta vez sin ninguna incomodidad se fueron hacia el punto de reunión donde habían quedado con ellos cuando los vieron se soltaron las manos rápidamente y Hikaru le volvió a dar sus lentes, tomaron la actitud que tenían hace algunas horas antes, fríos y enojados por fuera pero cálidos por dentro se dirigieron con los chicos.

-¡Ceci-chan, Hika-chan, ¿Cómo les fue?!- pregunto el Honey sonriendo y sosteniendo a su conejito.

-Bien, si se puede decirse así- dijo Hikaru actuando enojado.

-Te dije que si no querías ir al muelle te hubieras ido para otra parte- dijo ahora la chica actuando enojada viendo para otro lado.

-¿Entonces no se lo pasaron bien?

-Si, Honey-senpai yo si me la pase bien aun cuando un incompetente decía que se estaba aburriendo mucho- dijo mandándole lo que parecía ser una mirada asesina.

-Si, si lo que digas, en fin fue un día agotador es mejor irnos a descansar- dijo Hikaru adelantándose.

-Al fin concuerdo con él en algo- dijo la pelinegra quien también se fue dejando a sus amigos solos y tristes, el plan de que ellos dos se reconciliaran no había resultado o al menos eso creían los demás quienes no pensaban que estos dos jóvenes se reconciliaron e inclusive ya son algo más que amigos.

* * *

**Chan chan chan... ¿y bien que les parecio el capitulo?, a mi... me gusto pero, les cuento un secreto tenia la idea de desarrollarlo diferente pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo paf* se aparecio esto, y bien?, les gusto?, les gusto?**

**Gilbert: Digan que si que esta mujer me tiene atado de manos y pies!**

**Ahhh, les presento a mi ayudante Gilbert (para quienes hayan visto hetalia se los presento) el sera mi compañero de ahora en adelante en todas mis historias, jajajajaja!**

**Gilbert: Yo tu ayudante?... puff bueno hara de esta historia al final más interesante, kesesese.**

**En fin... nos vemos en la proxima actualización bye, bye**

**Gilbert: Y dejen reviews!**


	19. El festival de verano

**_-Capitulo 19; El festival de verano-_**

-No puedo creer que no haya funcionado el plan- hablo disgustada una chica castaña con ojos de color morado.

-Tal vez debimos dejar que pasara más tiempo- hablo otra chica de cabello castaño corto.

-Pero… no me gusta que Hika-chan y Ceci-chan estén peleado por tanto tiempo- dijo un pequeño rubio abrazando a su conejo rosa.

-Pensé que este plan funcionaria ya que las veces en las que se peleaban se arreglaban estando solo…. Debió de haber faltado algo…- decía el azabache con lentes mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

-Si…

-¡Amigos creo que ya encontré la solución para que Ceci sonría, además de que se reconcilie con Hikaru!- grito alegremente un rubio alto francés haciendo que sus amigos lo vieran.

-¿Cuál es la solución?- Pregunto el gemelo menor.

-¡Miren!- grito Tamaki señalando un cartel que anunciaba el festival que todos los años se realizaba en el pueblo, todos intercambiaron miradas después de ver el cartel para luego intercambiar sonrisas.

-Debo de admitir que estoy de acuerdo con su idea Tono, pero…

-¿Pero qué Kaoru?, la idea es fabulosa es un gran ambiente para una reconciliación y tal vez algo estos chicos se declaren.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… se me estaba ocurriendo que necesitamos otro factor para que eso funcione- dijo Kaoru, todos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿y con eso a que te refieres, Kaoru?-pregunto Haruhi.

-Piensen si queremos que se reconcilien y suceda algo más tenemos que tocar uno de los puntos débiles de Hikaru para que todo eso suceda.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa y siguió Lilly con una sonrisa más macabra entendiendo lo que quería decir el gemelo menor.

-¿Celos?- pregunto Lilly sonriente, Kaoru asintió y al igual que estos dos los demás sonrieron ante tal plan del rubio francés y del Hitachiin menor.

-¿Y de quien tendría celos Hikaru?- pregunto Haruhi.

-Oh, de eso yo me encargo- dijo Lilly con un aura, risa y sonrisa maligna, esperaban todos que este plan al fin funcionaran, aunque… ellos no saben que esas dos personitas que tratan de juntar ya son novios.

**-"****Al día Siguiente"-**

-¡Mira Haruhi, al parecer a alguien se le quito lo malhumorada y lo tristona!- grito del otro lado de la cafetería del hotel una chica amatista diciéndole eso a la castaña de cabello corto.

La chica de cabello azabache solo sonrío mientras veía como se acercaban a la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica.

-¿Y qué te tiene de buenas mi queridísima prima, será acaso que de regreso sucedió algo entre tú y Hikaru?- dijo Lilly en un tono que hizo a Ceci sonrojarse ya que se acordó de lo que paso el día de ayer, las dos castañas sonrieron maliciosamente ante tal sonrojo.

-Con ese sonrojo debo de suponer que si paso algo entre ustedes dos, ¿no? – pregunto la castaña de cabello corto, Ceci trato de ocultar su evidente sonrojo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Cl-claro que no, es solo que… me desperté de buenas… solo eso.- dijo la peli negra ocultando al fin su sonrojo.

-Mmmm, ya veo… entonces como estas de buenas, ¿qué te parece si vamos al festival de la ciudad esta noche?- pregunto Lilly sonriendo, Ceci sonrío, le encantan los festivales como esos.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!

-¡Perfecto, llamare a los chicos y a Kaito!- dijo Lilly mientras marcaba rápido.

-¿También vas a llamar a Kaito, Lilly?- pregunto la peli negra.

-¡Por supuesto, es tu mejor amigo y además de que a ustedes les gusta este tipo de festividades!- dijo Lilly marcando el número del chico.

-_Bueno…_

**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-**

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo un chico pelinegro de mirada gatuna muy sonriente quien se dentaba en la gran mesa donde estaban sus amigos y hermano.

-Bueno, bueno… estas de muy buen humor, ¿no lo crees Hikaru?- pregunto su hermano gemelo, Kaoru.

-Bueno si… digamos que dormí bien y soñé con algo muy lindo – dijo Hikaru sonriendo y sonrojándose recordando lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿En tu sueño estaba Ceci-chan?- pregunto el pequeño loli-shota sonando inocente, haciendo sonrojar

-¿¡Qué?!, ¡para nada!, solo que fue un sueño que me hizo feliz- dijo Hikaru sonrojado, no podía decir nada sobre ellos dos, por el momento.

-¡Bueno, ya que estamos todos les tengo una propuesta que no podrán rechazar!- grito Tamaki, todos fingieron tener curiosidad, bueno excepto Hikaru que si tenía curiosidad por esa propuesta mientras que los demás fingían.

-¿Y cuál es, Tono?- pregunto el Hitachiin mayor.

-Vamos al festival que se hará esta noche-dijo Tamaki entusiasmado, todos se alegraron y aceptaron.

-Tama-chan, ¿quieres ir al festival para tener una cita con Haruhi?- pregunto Honey tiernamente.

-Esa es una de las razones Honey-senpai, imagínense a mi hermosa Haruhi vistiendo un kimono caminado juntos de las manos, jugar en los puestos, ver los juegos artificiales y al final darle un beso que recordara para toda la vida- dijo Tamaki soñando despierto, todos lo veían apenados por su reacción, excepto Hikaru quien también soñaba despierto imaginándose lo mismo que el rey de host, solo que con Ceci… seria como su primera cita oficialmente, sonrío.

-¿Hikaru, porqué sonríes?- pregunto su hermano gemelo sacando al peli negro de su ensoñación.

-¿eh?, por nada… por nada-dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo, todos se vieron con miradas cómplices; Fase 1 del plan: COMPLETA.

**_-¡Y LA HORA DEL FESTIVAL LLEGO!-_**

-¿Dónde estarán las chicas?- pregunto Honey comiendo un dulce que le compro Mori.

-Ya pasaron diez minutos de la hora en la que habíamos quedado – hablo Kyoya enojado por la tardanza de las chicas, por otra parte estaba Hikaru nervioso lo cual, se dio cuenta su hermano gemelo.

-Hikaru no este nervioso.- dijo Kaoru sonrojando a su hermano de cabello negro.

-N-no estoy ner-nervioso… solo que…

-¡Ahí vienen!- grito el Loli shota haciendo que todos vieran como las chicas de cabello castaño correr hacia ellos.

-¡Sentimos la demora!- gritaron las dos.

-¡Oh mi querida Haruhi no importa, con que llegaras está bien, además de que te ves muy linda usando ese kimono!- gritaba mientras estru… quiero decir abrazaba fuertemente a su novia.

-¡Ta-Tamaki senpai, no puedo respirar!- grito recuperando el aliento la castaña después de que su novio la soltara.

-¡Vamos Haruhi, vamos a los juegos y atener una de las mejores citas de verano!- grito el rubio francés mientras arrastraba a la becada a los puestos de juegos.

-¿Y dónde está Ceci?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a la amatista.

-Oh, ella está por allá- dijo señalando hacia la dirección donde una pelinegra caminaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-_Que tierna se ve- _pensó Hikaru cuando la vio, pero su ceño se frunció cuando vio una cabellera café cambiando lugar con ella.

-Awwwww, que tierno Kaito, ¿no creen?, cambio de lugar para que la gente no la empuje- dijo Lilly empezando a provocar celos en Hikaru.

-¿Por qué ** ÉL **está **AQUÍ**?- pregunto Hikaru tratando de que sonara como si no le importara pero, obviamente se oía enojado, todos los demás pusieron una sonrisa porque su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru, pensé que no te importaba lo que ella hiciera?- dijo Lilly aguantando la risa.

-N… no nunca dije eso- trato de sonar calmado por los celos.

-Si lo dijiste Hika-chan.

-No es cierto Honey-senpai… yo nunca…

- Estoy diciendo que no me importa si sonríe o no, es su vida y puede decidir lo que quiera, ¿no?- lo interrumpió Kaoru.- Eso fue lo que dijiste hace dos días… ¿o me equivoco chicos?

-No

-Si eso fue lo que dijo.

Hikaru no podía refutar nada ya que se había acordado que dijo eso, suspiro y vio con el ceño fruncido a los dos chicos que se acercaban.

-Perdón por el retardo, pero había tanta gente que no nos dejaba pasar- se excusó Ceci con una sonrisa.

-Además de que ella quería comprar su algodón de azúcar- suspiro Kaito- se lo compre y ni siquiera me da un poco.

-Ya, ya ten llorón- ella extendió su brazo, el castaño miro de reojo al Hitachiin mayor sonrío, tomo la mano de la chica y acerco su boca el dulce, todos se aguantaban de la risa mientras que Hikaru estaba pensando en cómo matarlo por acercarse a su **NOVIA.**

-Bien par de tortolos vámonos de una vez.- dijo Lilly sonrojando al castaño, enojando al gemelo de cabello negro y confundiendo a la chica.

-¿Tortolos?... ¿Lilly a que te…

-Vámonos, vámonos...- dijo Kaito tomando de la mano a la peli negra jalándola enojando más a Hikaru.

-Awwww, ¿no creen que son una pareja tierna?- pregunto Lilly quien estaba junto Kaoru.

-Concuerdo contigo Lilly-chan. ¿Verdad Takashi?- dijo Mitskuni sobre los hombros de Mori.

-Si.

-Pensé que mi hermano y ella se verían bien juntos pero… creo que me equivoque.- dijo Kaoru haciendo que su hermano se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?- pregunto su senpai.

-Nada… es solo que…- volteo a ver como Kaito y Ceci como reían y hablaban como buenos amigos, hasta incluso se veían como una pareja- siempre lo arruino, me hice su amigo, luego nos peleamos, nos volvemos a reconciliar y así hasta que nos volvemos a pelear.- dijo el gemelo viendo a la pareja que estaba hasta adelante hablando felizmente, Kyoya haciendo que otro foco se encendiera.

-Hikaru… tú ya sabes cómo es ella, así que tienes que tener en cuenta que hay cosas que puedes hacer y cosas que no debes de hacer- dijo Kyoya mirando de reojo al gemelo mayor quien miraba a la pelinegra pararse en un puesto donde había muchos peluches y ella estaba viendo un oso, tanto Kaito como Hikaru tuvieron la misma idea, solo que el primero al estar más cerca del puesto pago para jugar primero.

-Lo se… y sabe algo senpai en estos momentos lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ganar ese peluche así que lo dejo… con su permiso- dijo el de mirada gatuna corriendo hacia el puesto y cuando llego pudo soltar una risa burlona ya que el castaño había perdido.

Fase 2 del plan: COMPLETA

-¿Tú de que te ríes riquillo?- pregunto enojado Kaito.

-De que no puedo creer que hayas perdido en un juego tan fácil como este- se burló del castaño el gemelo mayor.

-Eso es lo que crees… entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

-Lo hare y veras que eres muy torpe para ganar este sencillo juego- dijo el pelinegro pagando lo para poder jugar y bueno…. Como era de esperarse también termino perdiendo.

-Ja, hasta un rico como tú no puede ganar.- ahora era su turno de burlarse.

-¡Cállate, tú también jugaste y no ganaste!

-¡Cállate, este juego está arreglado!

Y así pasaron los minutos peleando el castaño y el peli negro, inclusive volvieron a jugar para ganar ese peluche a la chica que amaban, Ceci los vio con lastima y suspiro.

-¡Awwwww, están peleando por darte ese peluche, a que son tiernos, ¿verdad?!- dijo Lilly dándole un codazo a su prima.

-Son unos idiotas.- dijo Ceci viendo como su NOVIO SECRETO y su amigo se peleaban por eso, ella solo quería pasarla bien, si no podían ganar bueno pues dejarlo así y seguir disfrutando el festival.

-Pero… ¿Qué no tú y Hikaru estaban enojados y no le importaba nada de ti?-pregunto Lilly seria.

-Si… bueno, sabes que a Hikaru le gusta mucho jugar…

-Pero, ¿entonces por qué sigue intentándolo para ganar ese peluche?- le pregunto mirando a los dos competidores.

-Bueno…. Lilly, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Bueno porque… según como yo lo veo… aunque diga que no le importas en estos momentos se ve que te quiere mucho y que bueno… tal vez tenga celos de Kaito en estos momentos- dijo Lilly regresando su mirada a la peli negra quien la miraba sorprendida y sonrojada

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ce…celoso… no creo Lilly!- dijo completamente sonrojada.- sa- sabes me voy a ver el festival… no me quiero quedar aquí todo el tiempo- fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de retirarse del lugar.

-_Falta poco para que se reconcilien y espero que suceda algo mas- _ pensó la castaña viendo como su prima se aleja y regreso la vista a los dos chicos que les daban premios de consolación, un conejo de color morado.

-¿Qué no pudieron ganar el oso?- pregunto Lilly mandándoles una sonrisa burlona a los dos chicos.

-Cállate- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Ceci?- Pregunto Hikaru con una sonrojo.

-Ohhh… se acaba de ir, se aburrió de verlos jugar así que se fue… ¿A dónde?, no se.- dijo Lilly con una sonrisa, los dos jóvenes suspiraron, ahora tendrían que buscarla y darle el conejo de peluche… aunque la misma idea se les vino a los dos.

_-Si la encuentro primero y está sola…. Podría….-_los chicos pensaron en varias cosas que podrían suceder y claro al final de cada evento un magnifico beso.

-Oigan chicos… escuche que los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar en media hora- dijo Kaoru y después de decir eso solo vio dos nubes de humo esfumándose.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Tu hermano y Kaito.- dijo Lilly riendo al ver como ellos dos corrían en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Quién crees que la encuentre primero?—pregunto Kaoru a Lilly.

-Los dos están a la par… que tal si… lo dejamos a la suerte- dijo Lilly sonriendo- en todo caso… vamos Kaoru tenemos que encontrar un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales- hablo Lilly tomando la mano del gemelo menor haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Está bien- dándole una sonrisa a la castaña y siguiendo a la castaña.

**-Mientras tanto en el muelle alejada del festival-**

-_Celoso… entonces Hikaru ha estado celoso de Kaito… pero porque va estar celoso si él ya sabe que lo quiero mucho, además de que Kaito es mi amigo-_ pensaba la peli negra sonrojada ya que jamás había tenido novio, siempre se alejaba de todos aquellos que se lo proponían por ese asunto que la molestaba pero, con Hikaru no…. Hikaru fue el primero en llegar a su corazón y cuando se declararon fue la persona más feliz, pero estaba preocupada no quería que nada le malo le pasara.

Mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar verde respiraba agitadamente después de tanto correr para buscarla, sonrió de que al fin la encontró y se acercó en paso lento a la chica y cuando estuvo cerca la tomo de los hombros haciéndola saltar.

-Así has de tener la conciencia- se burló Hikaru de la pelinegra.

-Ahhh, que cruel eres- dijo de broma Ceci, el Hitachiin mayor se sentó junto a ella, se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que Hikaru le mostro el peluche.

-¡Qué lindo conejo de peluche!, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-En ese juego imposible de ganar… a tu amigo y a mí nos lo dieron de consolación… aunque me hubiera gustado darte ese oso de peluche.

Ceci se le quedo viendo, él tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, ella dio una rápida miradita al conejo volvió a ver a su novio, sonrío y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que sorprendiera a Hikaru haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Sabes no te deberías de preocupar por regalarme cosas de lujo o grande muñecos; Hikaru eras mi novio ahora y me conformo con que me ames, ¿sí?- dijo la chica recargándose en el hombro del pelinegro el cual sonrío y la abrazo.

Y así se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta que empezaron los Fuegos artificiales, desde donde ellos estaban se veía magnifico todo el espectáculo.

-¡Que bonito!- dijo la chica apretando contra su pecho el peluche que acababa de recibir, Hikaru volteo a verla sonrojado.

-Ceci- la llamo e hizo el efecto logrado, que ella volteara a verlo y cuando lo hizo le dio un beso ella solo abrió los ojos por el shock pero luego los cerro dejándose llevar, se sentía tan bien, como un beso de una película romántica con los fuegos artificiales atrás al fondo, se separaron por falta de aire, la chica tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo cual el peli negro se rio.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?- pregunto apenada la chica.

-No, no es nada… es que te ves linda sonrojada- dijo acariciando su mejilla haciendo que sonriera.

-Y tú te ves lindo estando celosos- le dijo ahora haciendo que el Hitachiin mayor se sonrojara.

-¿Cómo que celoso?- pregunto apenado Hikaru.

-Lilly me dijo que estabas celoso de Kaito y pensándolo bien, te ves lindo, pero sigo sin entender porque estas celos de él, digo es solo mi amigo y tú eres alguien especial para mí-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo, el chico solo sonrío se paró de lugar ayudando a su chica.

-Vamos, ya se acabó el festival- dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de su novia a lo cual asintió con una sonrisa, se fueron caminando tomados de la mano pero de repente Hikaru paro confundiendo a Ceci.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emmmm, sabes… yo sé que quedamos en que nuestra relación sea un secreto pero…

-¿pero?

Pero me gustaría que en vez de estar peleado, reconciliarnos y volver a ser amigos… ¿te parece?- pregunto el Hitachiin mayor, la chica lo pensó por un momento para luego asentir con una sonrisa.

-Me parece- los dos sonrieron para irse juntos.

**-Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte-**

-No puedo creer que no la haya encontrado- se lamentó un chico de cabello castaño siendo consolado por los amigos de la peli negra.

-Ya, ya… se lo das mañana- dijo Lilly con una gotita en la sien.

-Ya que… ¡ahhhhhh, no puedo perder contra ese niño rico mimado!- grito Kaito disgustado, los demás suspiraron yéndose del lugar algo decepcionados ya que su plan era ver como se reconciliaban los otros dos, pero se distrajeron viendo los fuegos artificiales… pero bueno la FASE TRES DEL PLAN ESTA COMPLETA.

* * *

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, por apenas traer el capitulo, pero estuve todo ese tiempo con problemas de la escuela, me rompí el dedo anular y luego exámenes, de la cual no había exentado tres materia así que tuve que volver a hacer los exámenes de esas materias y apenas ayer me dieron la calificación de mate y pues... oficialmente ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero poder seguir con la historia, de verdad lo siento!**

**Gil- Por favor perdonen a la Fräulein, pero en serio estaba algo ocupada todo ese tiempo... ademas de que esta haciendo otras dos historias...**

**De verdad, lo siento mucho...**

**Gil- Ya ya... no te preocupes que eso no es awesome... en fin esperamos mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo... Nos vemos!**

**Bye, bye**


End file.
